


Stripped Bare

by TheWolves24



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Kink, Dark Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm doing it ya'll, Innocence, Intimidation, Jealousy, Kinda, Levi is not a virgin, Levi thinks there's something wrong with him, Light Bondage, Liking the stuff he does, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, Manhandling, Mind Games, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Self-Discovery, Sex isn't till later, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sparring, Submission, This is not a lovey dovey story, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolves24/pseuds/TheWolves24
Summary: Eva Meyer is a new cadet, but different from the others, due to where she was brought up. A certain Captain doesn't enjoy this fact, and he singles her out.A fanfic centered around Dominance and Submission.(Basically Eva is the reader, I just gave her a name because it's easier for me that way. Just imagine yourself as Eva.)
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader
Comments: 103
Kudos: 317





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To get a feel of what this story entails watching the Secretary (2002) will give a little bit of an insight. Especially with Levi, and his shame in liking the stuff he does. So, look into it, it's a great movie about CONSENSUAL dom/sub play. Please, for the love of all this is holy do not go off 50 Shades of Grey. That relationship is not healthy by any stretch of the imagination. 
> 
> XO

Levi stared down at the roster of the new cadets in the scouting core, his eyes scanning the list of names that were coming aboard.

His narrowed his eyes, seeing an area one of the cadets had come from.

Mitras.

Not a lot of recruits came from that regions, mostly because the people there lived in luxury, in **_privilege_ , **so they never felt the need to join the scouts. They certainly weren’t doing it out of the _goodness_ of their filthy hearts.

Levi himself had had runins with _people_ from Mitras.

Mostly the males.

The nameless, almost _faceless_ men that darkened his mothers doorstep in the Underground. He remembered that very well.

His mother tried to block them out of view, shooing him down the hallway as she _talked_ with them.

Like he didn't understand what they were fucking doing. 

Gritting his teeth, he glared at the name on the paper, eyes narrowing darkly.

This cadet was a _woman_.

Young.

Almost 21.

Hm.

Eva got ready in front of the tiny mirror in the women’s barracks, dotting some lip gloss onto her mouth, pinching her cheeks.

That would have to do.

Her mother had always taught her to look her best, no matter where she went.

And she usually took her mothers advice on presence recommendations, the matron being a looker herself.

But, being a soldier now, with regulations barring her from doing too much to her appearance, there wasn’t much she could do.

Oh well. Her blonde tresses looked better up anyway.

Tucking her shirt in, she brushed down the front, trying to get rid of some of the creases.

Darn.

Nothing doing.

In the midst of fixing her boots, the horn sounded for the new recruits to line up.

There were many young soldiers that were in line around her.

Some were fifteen, some sixteen. Really young. Too young to be caught up in the scouts, in her opinion.

Her own reasons for joining the scouts were that she wanted to make a difference. She knew that her life had been rather _easy_ , her Uncle, her stand in father had pretty much provided for her and her mother when her real dad scurried off when she was little.

She missed him.

“Meyer!” A voice yelled.

Keith Shadis.

Oh God. When had he gotten in front of her?

Staring straight ahead, she slammed her right fist over her heart.

“Sir?!”

He narrowed his eyes down at her, “Where are you from, runt?”

Keeping her cool, she stood up as straight as possible.

“The inner district of Mitras, sir!”

And his face clouded over.

“From the lickin ass district, huh?”

Eva heard light chuckles behind her as he called out her home and she cringed.

“U-Uh, sir?!”

She didn’t know how to respond to that. What _should_ she say?

Shadis bent down, the two of them now eye level.

“The answer to that was, **yes sir**!” He bellowed in her face, and Eva clenched her eyes shut at the spittle that flew across her cheek.

He then leaned back up.

Getting herself together, she mimicked what he said, a condescending smirk appearing on his face.

And then he moved on.

“She doesn’t belong here.” Levi mumbled to Commander Erwin, the two of them watching Shadis drill the new recruits.

The blonde smirked, standing at parade rest.

“It is rather odd that someone from the Capital is trying to become a scout.”

Levi narrowed his eyes, taking in the girls form, she was average size, blonde, blue-green eyes, and she had…makeup on.

Erwin noticed it too.

“We’ll see how she fares.”

The shorter man grit his teeth together and looked away.

Eva was dead on her feet, the twenty laps Shadis had subjected the new cadets to taking its toll on her. And God, it was only day _one_.

Walking down the hall to her room, clothes filthy, she turned the corner, shaking out some dirt that was on her sleeve, pulling a little bit more out of her blonde tresses.

“Oi, dumbass.” A voice snapped, and Eva immediately stopped walking, looking behind her.

It was the Captain. Oh no, was he the mean Captain that everyone talked about here?

Standing at formation, she stared directly at him.

“Cadet Meyer, sir!”

His eyebrow twitched, hands tucked behind his back, and he moved over to her, eyes like icicles.

“If I gave a shit about your name, I would have asked for it.” He hissed.

“Apologies, sir!”

He stopped within reaching distance.

“When you’re done getting all the filth off you, you’ll bring your ass back out here and sweep up the mess you made in my hallway.” He grit out, eyes so cold it made Eva gulp.

“U-Uh, yes sir.” Eva said, having to look away from his penetrating gaze.

He glared, “Let’s try that dismissal again, cadet. This time without the pitiful stammer.”

Eva felt her throat go dry.

“Yes sir!”

He didn’t say anything else, just stood still, observing her like a hawk.

Eva moved her hand from her chest, turning to leave.

“Did I dismiss you?” He called out, and Eva widened her eyes at how he was treating her, like a disobedient _animal_.

Nostrils flaring, he moved into her space.

“Back to where you were, _c_ _adet_ Meyer.” He mocked, dark glee filling his eyes.

And Eva couldn’t do anything else but listen to him, a hot feeling of disdain coursing through her chest.

He was a bully, and it seemed like she might have become one of his targets.

Moving a circle around her, Levi noted a couple things.

“Think wearing makeup will make your lack of knowledge more appealing?” He asked, tone 100% mockery.

She didn’t answer, just listened as he chastised her.

And if she had to blink back a few tears, well she wouldn’t let him see.

“Mitras, huh?”

Eva didn’t respond, just stared straight at the adjacent wall.

He had something to say about that to.

“Ignoring your superior, cadet? That’s five laps.”

Eva felt her shoulders tremble and she cleared her throat, feeling the tightness start to take it over.

“Yes. Mitras is where I come from, sir.”

He grunted, stepping out from her personal space.

The only thing slipping from his mouth was an acrid, “ **Useless**.”

And that made her bite her lip, trying like hell to keep her mouth from trembling.

“I expect to see you running those laps in an hour. Then after, you’ll be scrubbing these floors while the rest of the cadets eat their supper. Got it?”

She stayed in position and nodded.

“Yes sir.”

Then, he turned and made his way back down the hallway.

Breaking from form, Eva wiped her eyes furiously.

Well, he definitely hated her, that was _painfully_ obvious.

Turning, she threw herself into the room she shared with Sasha.

The brunette was changing, wincing as her sore arms extended too far.

“Hey, Meyer. What took you so long to get back?”

Eva shrugged, roughly stripping herself of the disgusting clothes, looking for less confining pants and tank top to run the next five laps in.

“Captain Levi was giving me a disciplinary lesson.” She mumbled, and Sasha blanched.

“How bad?”

Sighing, Eva bent down and reknotted her dusty boots.

“Five more laps, on top of the twenty we already did today. Also demanded I scrub the floor of the hallway.”

Sasha sat on her bunk and stared at the other girl.

“They don’t think too highly of where you come from, do they?” She muttered.

Eva blushed and shrugged.

“No. I guess not. I’m used to it though; I’ve gotten that my entire life.”

Sasha nodded softly, a pitying look taking over her features.

That’s great.

“Sasha, could you do me a favor, please?” Eva asked her, quietly.

The brunette perked up.

“Could you, by chance, sneak me some food back? I’m going to miss dinner, and I don’t think I can hold out till morning.”

The doe eyed girl nodded, smiling widely.

“What I do best, Eva.”

The laps were painful every step of the way, but Eva made it through, tripping back through the cursed hallway, lights turned down low.

It had to be close to 9 p.m.

Walking quietly into her room, she noticed Sasha passed out and smiled slightly. Then noticed on her bed was a loaf of bread, three potatoes and a twice bitten apple.

Oh Sasha.

Thank you.

She cleaned up a bit before moving to tackle the hallway.

Deserted. And eerie.

Crap. Where would she find the cleaning supplies? Was there a closet around somewhere?

Moving quietly, Eva looked into a room that was doors down from she stayed.

Nothing.

Oh no.

Was this part of the punishment to? Making her roam the entire building until she found what she needed? 

Shaking her head, she banished those thoughts and set forth to get the task assigned completed. 

Eva moved down a myriad of hallways, checking every door she stumbled upon, and still found nothing.

Suddenly, a room with a light underneath the door caught her attention. Maybe one of the older cadets were still up and would maybe help her? Or maybe a _nicer_ higher up official?

Taking the handle and moving to open the heavy wood, suddenly a low voice snapped out a loud…

“What?”

Oh God. It was the Captains office. Eva did not want another run in with him, he would undoubtedly find a way to humiliate her, she was sure of that.

Wrenching her hand off the handle, the door shook with the force, Eva quickly took off down the blackened hallway.

Almost towards the end, she heard the door be opened furiously and she picked up the pace.

Running through the darkness, she felt like prey being hunted by a predator. The allegory was _not_ lost on her either. He held the demeanor of someone hunting something.

It was frightening.

She was _almost_ home free, when his voice halted her completely.

**“Stop.”**

And she felt her feet stop moving her forward. It wasn’t a yell, just a raised _command_ that his low, raspy voice threw forth.

Eva heard him approaching closer and closer, and she shut her eyes, waiting on the encroaching storm.

His silver hues took in who interrupted him. Gritting his teeth at the jackass, he felt his eyebrow twitch.

Of course.

“Cadet Meyer. Why am I not surprised you decided to flee like a coward when you were caught _snooping_ around my door.”

Eva felt the insult hit her, and felt droplets of sweat start to climb at the back of her neck.

“I-I was not looking to interrupt you sir, I didn’t even know that was your quarters.”

He took in her words, his face expressionless.

Gulping, Eva felt her pulse beat frantically against her breastbone.

Then, “Did I ask for a baseless excuse?”

She shook her head.

They were then shrouded in silence and Eva felt herself wanting to fidget.

“The supplies are outside to the left of the mess hall. You would know that if you took the initiative to actually _look_. But that would take _effort_ , so it’s not surprising.”

Eva felt her cheeks darken with humiliation, but kept her hands tucked behind her, not glancing his way.

“Thank you, sir.” She murmured.

“Now, get your ass in gear, if that’s at all manageable for you, of course.” He snapped.

Nodding, the blonde moved forward to take her leave.

“Did I dismiss you?”

Eva stopped and deftly moved back to parade rest.

“I’m walking back to my office, and you’ll stand here until you hear my door shut. Got that runt? If I hear you move a millisecond before then, you’ll be lapping that field until dawn.” He threatened, and she saw the _promise_ of that threat run across his features.

Eva fought back a shudder and nodded slowly.

“Yes, sir.”

Throwing her one last withering look, he turned slowly and moved back down the hallway he had just chased her down.

Eva held herself in place, listening to his heavy steps take him towards his domain, and she clenched her eyes shut, taking in the echoing footfalls.

Oh God, was he torturing her on purpose?

It had to have been twenty minutes since he left, and she could _still_ hear him moving.

And, to top it off, her bladder was screaming.

_No._

She couldn’t move. She could _not_ do another lap tonight, there was no possible way.

But God, he was taking his time on purpose.

He really did hate her.

At the juncture of her bladder almost releasing all over her, she _finally_ heard that door shut. And she bolted.

What had she gotten herself into by joining the corps?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's building..

Eva awoke the next morning, terrified at what the day would bring.

Yesterday was _horrible_ , and she had gotten done with cleaning that hallway after midnight, collapsing into her bed with every stitch of clothing still on.

She had woofed the food down though.

And thank goodness for Sasha, since she had been the one to wake her up.

Today introduced a whole new brand of humiliation.

Hand to hand combat.

And Eva, well, she had never really had to fight in Mitras. She didn’t have to fight for food, or beat up bullies that wouldn’t leave her alone. That really wasn’t a problem for her.

Probably why this training was so difficult to grab hold of.

And Commander Shadis, well, he saw that _immediately._

“Meyer!” He bellowed, watching as she got tossed over Sasha’s shoulder and landed soundly on her back.

For the third time.

Eva wheezed, Sasha looking down at her with wide eyes, guilt etched in her brows.

“A-Are you okay?”

Shadis then moved in Eva’s eyeline glaring furiously down at her.

“That was pathetic, Meyer!”

Eva internally agreed.

He wrenched her up, her arm joint protesting soundly, eliciting a strong wince.

“Sorry sir.” Eva mumbled, brushing her clothes off.

“Commander Shadis.” And Eva felt herself freeze at that voice.

Oh God.

“Captain.” The taller man answered, saluting at the smaller man. The shorter saluted back.

“Having trouble with this cadet?” The Captain questioned. Shadis glanced over at Sasha and Eva, rolling his eyes at the both of them.

Great.

Jerking his head to the side, the Commander and the Captain walked off to the side of the training field.

Sasha was panicking, biting on her nails.

“They’re talking about me, Sasha. Not you.” Eva said, trying to calm her down. It didn’t work.

“Meyer!” Shadis snapped.

Yep. There it was.

Eva moved to attention.

“Sir!”

He made his way back over, grabbing her shoulder in the process.

“Commander Erwin wants you to train with Captain Levi today. And with all the ass kickings you’ve gotten, you definitely need it.”

Eva wanted to sink into the ground, or maybe have a titan devour her. Either or was fine at this point. And…

**Everyone was staring.**

“Move your ass, cadet!” Shadis yelled and you jumped to listen, turning towards the fierce glare of Captain Levi.

Oh God, today is the day she would most likely die.

Captain Levi moved the both of them to the corner of the sparring field, his green cloak billowing in the wind.

He stopped walking, and Eva had to pull back quickly before face planting into his back.

“Today was piss poor, even for you.” He snapped, reaching up to fiddle with the clasp of his cloak.

“Yes, sir.” Eva responded, shuffling her feet.

“I’m honestly not surprised though, there isn’t much hard times in the Mitras district, is there?”

The question was asked in a _mocking_ way, and Eva felt the urge to roll her eyes at his pettiness. What was his hang up with the Capital? 

“Mitras isn’t without hardship, Captain.”

He raised an eyebrow at her.

“I wasn’t aware I made a statement you needed to respond to, brat.”

Sucking in a breath, Eva steeled herself for the insults he would no doubt unleash on her. But honestly, Eva wasn’t expecting what she got next.

A nice, hard shove in the shoulder. Which made her stumble backwards and fall on her ass.

“Hey!” She protested, wincing at the scrapes against her palms as they skid against the rough terrain.

The Captain tched.

“You weren’t paying attention.”

Eva grit her teeth and got up, clutching her hip, knowing there would be a bruise there tomorrow.

“You could have warned me. We are training, not actually fighting, _sir_.” She murmured.

Levi smirked darkly and Eva felt her palms get sweaty at his expression.

“If you are so stupid as to think you’ll have a _warning_ before danger occurs, then there really is no teaching you.”

Eva wanted to growl but held it back. Trying to watch his moves was difficult, he always stood straight, glacial eyes staring straight ahead, half-lidded. _Bored._

But, there was _something_ there. And before she could find it, he moved.

And fast.

_So fast._

She was pinned to a wall, right beside one of the bathrooms.

Eva felt fear course through her, his hand wrapped around her throat, fingers squeezing.

“Let me give you advice.” He hissed; eyes devoid of any emotion whatsoever as they drilled into her.

Eva tried not to whimper, and couldn’t help it when one slipped out.

“You’re not cut out to be a soldier, let alone a _scout_.”

She tried to turn her face away from the harshness of his words, but couldn’t.

“You are a sheltered little idiot that desperately needs a wakeup call on how harmful her delusion can be.”

Eva blanched, shifting against his steel like grip.

“Soldiers die all the time in this regiment, and I won’t have you making a mockery of that, _shithead_.”

Eva just tried to block out his hateful words at this point.

He suddenly let her go, flinging her away from him, almost like she was filth he couldn’t wait to be rid of.

She glanced up at him, feeling her nerves steel at what she was about to say.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Eva bit out, clenching her right hand in the dirt, wanting to fling some into his face.

That would be her death sentence.

The captain sneered and walked slowly back over to her, eyes glittering with barely concealed malice.

Eva had to stare up at him, and she hated that. It made her feel _beneath_ him, and cornered like an animal.

Which was probably his goal.

“You’ll regret that decision.” He whispered, and Eva felt a spike of fear grip her.

“I-Is that a threat, sir?” She hissed right back.

Those icy hues of his didn’t leave hers, his mouth twitching into a smirk.

“Take it how you like, runt.”

Then he walked away, leaving her reeling with slight fear.

Had that been a threat?

Should she tell someone? Like Commander Erwin?

Would they believe the naive idiot from Mitras?

Anxiety clutched her stomach, and Eva felt her hands tremble.

What should she do?

For the rest of the afternoons practice, Eva stood on the sidelines and watched the most promising cadets spar.

Mostly Mikasa, Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt.

Towards the end, while everyone was filtering out, Eva darted ahead and sidled up to Mikasa as she walked with Armin and Eren.

“Hey Eva.” The shorter blonde male said quietly.

She smiled at him, blushing lightly.

“Hey, Armin.”

After she greeted the few around them as well, she turned to Mikasa.

“C-Can I talk to you?”

Her blue-grey eyes caught Eva’s and she nodded.

“What is it?”

Eva clenched her hands together and looked around.

“If it's at all possible, c-could you train me, please?” Eva all but begged.

Mikasa blinked and fiddled with her scarf.

“Is something going on?” She asked quietly.

Eva shook her head, but her thoughts drifted to Captain Levi pinning her up against the side of the bathroom.

But she didn’t disclose that to the other girl, not wanting to be judged for being _weak_.

“I-I’m just failing at being a scout, but I don’t want to quit, I’m not ready to quit.”

Mikasa looked her over and sighed.

“On sparring days, we’ll pair up together, okay?”

Eva nodded vigorously and thanked her.

Mikasa let a small smile slide over her features and turned to walk to the mess hall.

Maybe this would help.

Eva really hoped so.

The day after that Eva was ready to go, darting ahead to stand beside Mikasa during call outs.

The raven-haired girl took her jacket off, dressed in her white button down and scarf, eyes looking the shorter blonde over.

“First off. You must completely block out the rules of being _fair_. We’re fighting, and fighting is never fair.”

Eva nodded.

“Okay. For today, I’m going to teach you defense moves. And later, we’ll learn how you counter those. First, pressure points.”

Eva listened intently.

“The main pressure points that you’ll be able to reach are the ones in your wrist, bicep and inner arm.”

She grabbed all the spots and squeezed lightly.

Eva winced but held firm.

“All these spots will give you a bit of leverage if you ever need to break away from a grip.”

Good to know.

And so, the two went on.

Mikasa knew a lot about fighting, and Eva soaked in all the information.

Defense wasn’t hard to understand, but it was a bit tough actually practicing it. She didn’t want to hurt the girl who was _teaching_ her, but Mikasa insisted, and the two of them got beat up a bit.

Which was fine, it just meant she was learning.

“You did well today.” Mikasa mumbled, “You’re a fast learner.”

Eva glowed at that, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me, or how much you're helping me.” Eva confided. 

Mikasa smiled lightly.

“We’ll continue on with defense for the rest of the week, then starting next week we’ll practice kicks and throwing accurate placed punches. Both especially important.”

Eva swallowed; a bit afraid of her getting punched by the other female.

But, to learn how to fight, she’d have to take a few hits.

She was in good spirits walking down the hallway, almost letting out a whistle as she walked. Her mind was on her next fighting lesson and the areas of pressure points Mikasa had touched on briefly.

“Cadet.”

And that voice had the power to throw her right out of her good mood.

Damnit.

Stopping, she let out a tiny sigh and turned around to look at the Captain.

“Yes, sir?”

“Get your ass in gear and go clean my office.”

Um, huh?

“But, sir, I need to get changed and go eat dinner.”

He just stared, face displaying nothing.

“I do hate to repeat myself. If you get your lazy self in there now and start, you’ll make it back for dinner.”

Clenching her teeth together so hard, she nodded.

“Yes, sir.”

What was there to clean? His office was _spotless._

God, why did he go out of his way to make her life miserable?

Taking a deep breath in, Eva picked up the rag that was supplied and started going over all the surfaces, making sure to get the edges of the windows.

Cleaning was rather calming. It gave Eva time to mull over the day, and things that she needed to get done.

But it was also a distraction.

“You need to go back over that corner, idiot.”

And the ray of sunshine was here, taking in all the tiny details as she cleaned _his_ windows.

“I haven’t hit that corner yet at all, sir.” Eva said over her shoulder, rolling her eyes when she turned back around.

Silence.

Eva continued to scrub at the window, glaring at some smudges that were tough to get up.

“You’re making too much noise.” He snapped, sitting at his desk now, flipping through a stack of papers.

Closing her eyes, Eva summoned patience and slowed down her scrubbing, making sure to run back over the stubborn spots.

That should do.

Stepping down from the sill, Eva thought she’d make contact with the chair she had set there, but instead she felt nothing.

And fell.

Wincing, she laid on the floor for a moment, trying to pull air back into her lungs, after getting it smashed out of her.

The _Captain_ must have moved it.

Looking up, Eva felt his eyes on her, his brow arching when hers connected with his.

“Was that necessary?” She wheezed, clutching her side, getting to her feet shakily.

He just stared straight ahead, looking through her.

Eva felt the anger build, opening her mouth to snap at him, when the door opened. And in stepped a short red-head.

Petra Ral.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to interrupt. I just wanted to bring the Captain his tea, my apologies.”

Eva smiled tightly, wincing, grabbing at her side.

“I was helping him clean something real quick, I’ll get out of your way, ma’am.”

Petra smiled and flushed.

Which was…okay. Guess there was something going on in that department. Well, not like it did anything to help his personality, or mood, _at all_.

Moving towards the door, the shorter woman moved and smiled her way, gripping the tea pot and tea cups in her hand.

Almost home free, his voice stopped her again.

“You haven’t been dismissed, cadet.” He growled, and Eva turned, watching as Petra paid no attention to his vile attitude.

Standing at parade rest, Eva waited for him to decide to let her leave.

“Next time, remember to put the stool in the _corner_ underneath your filthy feet, and not the chair I sit in, asshole.”

Eva felt her fist tighten and tighten up but nodded slowly.

“Sir, yes, _sir_.”

He waved a hand, flicking his fingers in dismissal.

That night, while enjoying the longest shower she had taken since she’d been there, Eva scrubbed at her hair, groaning in pleasure at the feeling of cleanliness finally washing over her body.

It felt like forever since she gotten to take a decent shower, always having to rush through the event, taking five minutes to hit every crevice of her body.

Not tonight though, because tomorrow was a free day.

Thank goodness.

She needed a rest from power hungry short men.

Eva laid in bed and listened to Sasha snore, she must have been tired after demolishing all that food in the mess hall.

It really was astounding how much that woman could eat.

Amid Eva drifting off, she had the urge to pee, and it wouldn’t hold till morning if she didn’t address it now.

She had always had a weak bladder.

Sighing, she moved out of her bed and toed on some slip-on shoes, tying her robe in a knot and setting off towards the bathroom down the hall from their room.

The hallway would never not creep her out. It was always so _dark._

She didn’t like the dark.

Gripping the edges of the wall, she trekked forward, eyes somewhat adjusting themselves to her surroundings.

Then, a cold feeling rushed down her spine, and she felt like she was being _watched_. Whipping around, her hands shook as she clutched the front of her robe.

Oh God. Footsteps.

And she knew whose they were too.

Clutching her bearings, she bolted into a run, around the corner and flung herself, _quietly_ into the bathroom, shakily locking the door.

Adrenaline. She was fine. The fear wasn’t really for him, but for the _unknown_ of him.

That was the most _frightening_ thing about him.

Fingers shaking, Eva pulled herself into a stall and did her business, ears still listening out for any sound outside the door.

Not like he’d come in here though. He probably didn’t have the urge to pee or poo **ever**.

_God, buck up, Eva._ She told herself repeatedly, standing at the door, twisting her fingers.

_Just leave the blasted room! If you encounter him, you encounter him._

Gripping the handle, she made her way back into the night.

The vast darkness still stretched forward, but a bit of moonlight was starting to trickle through, making the trek back a little more bearable.

Something made her stop at one of the large windows and look outside.

A figure was standing in the middle of the training field, eyes trained upwards, to the stars.

Captain Levi.

What was he doing out there?

And why did he look so…lost?

Eva glared and stepped backwards, marching back towards her shared room, dismissing thoughts of that jerk from her mind.

Why he was eerily standing outside was his business.

The less time he had to torture her, the better.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh goodness, it felt so wonderful to sleep in, Sasha _miraculously_ didn’t start to stir from her own bed until mid-morning.

And that was rare.

“What are you doing today?” The brunette asked while brushing out her hair, wincing at the knots that got stuck.

Looking back at her through the mirror, Eva dotted lip-gloss on her mouth.

“I wanted to pop into the city and go into a few shops. I need some new undergarments, the ones I brought with me are ripped.”

Sasha nodded.

“Could I come with you? I heard of a food shop that sells jerky, I wanted to check the prices.”

Eva smiled, “The more, the merrier. We can’t go out without someone with us anyway.”

Town was crowded.

Everyone was bustling to buy food, clothes or other good they sorely needed.

Sasha was taken aback by all the chaos.

“I’m not really used to all this.” She murmured, looking extremely uncomfortable.

Eva clasped her shoulder, “Well, I’m definitely used to the hustle and bustle of the bigger city so I’ll show you the ropes, okay? It takes getting used too, for sure.”

Sasha blushed and smiled.

“These prices are outrageous.” Sasha whispered to her, the many frills of all the hanging undergarments sticking out.

The variety was insane, and the quality even more so. Darting a hand out, Eva ran her fingers over one of the set of underwear that was hanging.

So soft. Jesus, even more soft then the ones they sell in Mitras. And that’s where _royalty_ lived.

“Oh my God.” Eva heard behind her, and her hand was grabbed roughly.

Turning, Eva was about to demand what the problem was when the the _problem_ suddenly came into view.

Corporal Levi.

Oh no.

What was he doing in a store like this?

“Let’s get out of here.” Sasha whispered vehemently, grabbing Eva’s hand to pull her out of the door quickly, almost plowing into some ladies in the process.

Before the two of them managed to make the big escape though, Sasha dropped her bag of jerky.

“No!” She yelped, drawing everyone’s attention to them.

Great.

Everyone _including_ him.

His eyes looked up, disinterest all over his face at the commotion at the front of the store.

Well, that made _one_ of you.

Chancing a glance down, Eva noticed a white silk clutched in his hand, fingers stroking it softly.

Cravat.

Huh. So that’s what he came in here for.

Before she could mull too much on it, Sasha dragged her out into the daylight.

“Oh God! Did he see us?”

Eva knew he saw _her_ , but maybe he hadn’t seen Sasha, as she crawled along the floor to save her precious jerky.

“Let’s just keep moving.” She muttered to the brunette, who was still freaking out. Grabbing her hand, Eva steered them both through the onslaught of the crowd.

“We _can’t_ , Sasha. What if we’re caught?”

The taller girl just side eyed the blonde and smirked, a wicked twinkle in her eye.

“We’ll have backup. Jean, Connie, Armin, Eren and Mikasa are meeting us at a bar on the outskirts of the city. Close to Mitras, actually. Come one! Live a little.” Sasha chided her, hooking an arm around her shoulders.

Eva blanched at the weight of it.

“Look. I’m not exactly the class favorite here. If I’m caught, I don’t have amazing skills to fall back on to get me out of it. I’ll probably be booted out of the core.”

Sasha waved that thought off.

“Bar visits aren’t an expendable offence. Armin looked it up in the handbook, he’s also being forced to come, under threat of death by Mikasa.”

Eva rolled her eyes at that, but felt herself turn lighter. A small smile formed on her lips, it felt _nice_ to have friends.

The bar wasn’t exactly the most grandeur thing.

That was alright though.

“Let’s play a drinking game.” Jean said, slamming his mug of ale down, shaking the table slightly.

Armin blushed, while Eren reamed Jean over his stupid idea.

Sasha was feasting on the jerky she had purchased today, and Connie was leering at a woman with a low cut dress across the room.

And Mikasa was staring at the escalating argument between Eren and Jean.

Oh Gosh, at this rate the bartender was going to boot the whole group out.

“Quiet down.” The raven haired woman said, gaining the attention of the two men.

Sighing softly, Eva took a small sip of her own ale, cringing at the harsh taste.

Ale in Mitras was much crisper, and not so strong.

“We saw Captain Levi today.” Sasha said, mouth full of chewed up jerky.

This gained everyone’s attention.

“Where at?” Connie piped in, looking around in paranoia for the corporal.

“He was actualy in the silks and skivvies shop.”

There was a rush of silence around the table, then a bellow of laughter from Jean.

And the rest followed, Eva included.

Mikasa grinned slightly, Armin chuckling.

“What was he doing in there? Buying silk underwear?” Connie waggled his eyebrows at the insinuation behind the question.

Armin flushed.

“For himself?” Eren looked _horrified_.

Jean blanched to, grimacing against the image that floated through his minds eye.

“No.” Eva chuckled one last time, wiping her eyes of liquid from laughing so hard.

They listened on.

“I think that’s where he gets his cravat mended, or remade. I saw him holding it when Sasha was panicking about her jerky spilling.”

Then an eerie silence descended over them.

Crap.

“Eva? D-Did he see you?” Armin murmured, his low question stirring hesitance into her expression.

Crap.

Without missing a beat, they scrambled out of their chairs and bolted out the door.

“Split up.” Mikasa ordered everyone, and they scurried off into the night.

God, why was it always her running through the darkness?

Panting for breath, she got to the end of an alleyway, looking around for pedestrians or MP’s. Everything was deserted for the night, and Eva was _so_ close to being home free, glancing across the way towards the barracks that loomed in the distance.

Just a little more.

Scooping her skirts into a fist, she bolted, suddenly feeling iron like fingers grip her shoulder and fling her backwards roughly.

Gasping, Eva looked up and straight above her were the sliver of silver eyes.

Corporal Levi.

A dark rumble of fear dipped down her spine. How could a man of such small stature have such an effect on everybody around him?

“C-Captain, sir.” She stammered, pulling herself up to tremble against the cobble stone wall.

He just stared, eyes cold and unyielding.

“Out past curfew, or haven’t you noticed with your unending wisdom that it’s dark outside?” He jeered, clothes fluttering with the wind that moved through the street.

Eva bit her lip. Chances he didn’t know about the others being out with her. And she didn’t want to rat them out as well. They were her friends, and she had experienced that sensation too little throughout her life.

“I apologize, sir. I was visiting my mother in the inner district and lost track of time.” The lie came easily, but left a bitter taste in her mouth. Would he believe her?

There was nothing on his face that showed that he was phased whatsoever by her admission of guilt.

Maybe he _had_ believed her after all.

Brushing her skirts off, Eva gave him a small salute, and moved to leave.

His form doesn’t leave though, or turn to walk away from her after hearing what she had to say.

Of course not.

Whipping his arm out instead, he stopped her from trekking forwards any further.

“You won’t be leaving this spot until you tell me where you were and who was accompanying you.” He hissed, eyes flashing.

Eva trembled under that gaze but kept her bearings.

“It was just me, Captain. Sasha and I split off after we left the store.” And a fresh wave of humiliation accompanied that statement, remembering back to him looking at her across the _underwear_ shop. Sure, he had a relatively innocent reason as to why _he_ was there. But she didn’t have such an excuse.

Ugh.

Then, silence.

And in the midst of the never ending silence, was a chuckle that was devoid of any type of humor. The sound sent a streak of uneasiness down her spine.

“Do you think batting your eyelashes at me is going to make me bend to your lies?”

Eva felt like someone had thrown a bucket of water over her.

He was _glowering_.

“Do I **_look_ **like one of your noble men that flit around in Mitras?” He asked, the tone nothing short of condescending.

But…no, he didn’t. He wasn’t like them one bit. Those men were respectful and kind.

Eva remained quiet, and glanced around for an out.

“Are you really that stupid?” He had apparently seen her eyes drift over possible escape routes, and a fresh batch of embarrassment reared up inside her.

Another dark chuckle flowed between them.

“I’ll tell you what, brat. You have _one_ chance, but if you _don’t_ succeed with that one chance, you will stay here, in this _exact_ spot till morning.”

Eva felt tears cloud her eyes.

Backing away from him, she felt her lower lip tremble.

“W-Why can’t you just leave me alone?” She whispered.

The man just arched a thin eyebrow and smoothed down his cravat that was starting to bunch up due to the wind, that had picked up more in the time they had both been standing in the dank alley.

Then, he took steps towards her, and that made the young cadet freeze in place, anxiety heightening.

While he glided smoothly over to her, Eva saw an out, she just needed to duck around him to get to the mouth of the enclosure.

But honestly…

Why did she think she actually stood a chance against _humanities strongest soldier_.

She had made it halfway before his hand gripped her upper arm, his thumb **_digging_** into the pressure point in the crook of her forearm. Yelping, Eva clutched at his wrist to forcefully get him to release his grip.

“Let go!” She shouted, maybe gaining an MP’s attention in the scuffle.

No luck.

His grip didn’t relinquish, her struggles apparently having no effect whatsoever on him. His stoic stature didn’t break once.

Bastard. _Vicious_ bastard.

Eva continued to fight him though, flailing her arms to wedge him off her throbbing appendage once more.

Still no luck.

Looking up into his caustic features, she locked eyes with him.

“ **Settle**.” He snapped, the same thumb pushing more force into her skin.

Immediately the struggling ceased, her chest rising and falling with her heaving breaths.

What?

Chewing her bottom lip between her upper teeth, she felt his grip fall away altogether and she whimpered at the pain that remained in the spot he had grabbed.

“Get out of my sight. If you don’t make it to your barracks in five minutes, you’ll be dragged to this exact spot, and you’ll stand here till morning. Understand?”

Eva nodded, feeling bile rush up her throat at his threat.

“Fucking **move _._** ” He snarled, and Eva didn’t need prompting again.

Grasping her skirts again, she moved her shaking feet forward and darted, running as quickly as possible, feeling his eyes on her the entire time. It was like he was burning a hole in the back of her neck, a physical pain she felt in her very _soul_.

**_The hunter is patient, the prey is careless._ **

That lone line flitted across her mind, breath coming out in rampant bursts as she made her way inside, darting along the hallway, never slowing down.

She had read that somewhere, in one of her stories she had loved to devour when she was alone in her room in Mitras.

The sentence always frightened her.

Always _stuck_ with her.

She had never met a man that filled the definition of _predator_ more than Captain Levi. And not only to her, but to others as well. He was always on somebody if they stepped a foot out of line, or if they messed up. She wasn’t the only one. Eva just felt like he _singled_ her out, especially when she was alone, he took every opportunity to let her know her failings.

And those **eyes** of his.

Stopping only when she shut and locked her door, Eva backed away from the wood, adrenaline still telling her mind that she was in _danger_. Even though, she likely never was.

Taking a deep breath, she wrapped her arms around her torso and turned to her bed, noticing Sasha was sleeping. Had she worried about her roommate? Had the others run into trouble as well? She hoped not. There really wasn’t much they could do for each other, the town being big and them splitting off to avoid numerous amounts of them being seen all at once.

And she had taken the fall for it. She doubted any of the other officers cared at all if cadets were out at a bar at 9:30 at night. They had their own stuff to do, after all.

Not Corporal Levi though, he made it his mission to seek out the troublemakers.

Laying in bed, Eva stared up at the ceiling, her adrenaline still running high. Had he known where the entire group had been the whole time? He had been quick to guess that she was with other people.

Then there was the grip on her inner arm, his finger _directly_ over the spot Mikasa had taught her to push when she had a grip on someone’s arm, the spot that would push out enough pain to get them to cease struggling so much.

Why had he done that?

It left question after question in her mind.

Had he done that to demonstrate what the situation would look like in real time? And did that mean he was _watching_ as the other Ackerman was showing her how to defend herself?

What did that mean?

If it meant _anything_ at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man, I'm on a roll with this story. I have a pretty good guideline on what I want to happen, hopefully I don't decide to change it too much. 
> 
> Please leave comments on how you're liking it so far! 
> 
> XO
> 
> *Masturbation in this chapter.

This was the last week of sparring and Eva was determined to make the most of it. She needed to get as much experience as she could.

Mikasa was a _fantastic_ teacher, she explained everything in great detail and didn’t chide her if she did something wrong.

Now, the punching and kicking lessons, those were brutal, especially when she taught Eva how to use a person’s weight against them.

But, baseline is that she learned and that’s all she really cared about.

The last thing Mikasa was planning to teach her was hand to hand combat, which she was hideously bad at.

And along with her, Annie had _surprisingly_ volunteered to help, for some strange reason that Eva still wasn’t sure about.

**_Flashback:_ **

_Digging into breakfast, Eva thought of the days events and cringed internally. She wasn’t looking forward to the pain that awaited her, but she knew it was needed, even welcomed if it made her a better fighter._

_Chewing on a piece of bread, she saw Annie sidle up next to her seat._

_“Mikasa’s teaching you to spar?” She questioned, face a deadpan, blonde bangs falling into her eyes._

_Eva was taken aback at the shorter woman talking to her at all. She never seemed to talk to anybody, except the two men Bertolt and Reiner._

_“U-Um, yeah, yes.” Eva muttered, blushing lightly at her stammer._

_She just stared and nodded._

_“I can teach you a few things, if you want.”_

_Eva felt excitement rush through her, two of the best fighters training her?_

_Hell yeah!_

_“That sounds great!” She squeaked out._

_Annie just gave her a deadpan look and turned away, leaving the mess hall._

**_End of flashback_ **

Eva was regretting that decision right now as she watched Annie take her stance, the same stance Eva saw her always take before she beat someone down. Including the males that _towered_ over her.

And like Mikasa, she wasn’t going easy on her.

Not at all.

“Watch your form!” Annie snapped out to her, Eva blushed and fixed her feet to where they mimicked the other girl, hands parallel to her cheeks.

But before she could even _blink_ , she was flat on her back, the breath knocked clean out of her.

Well, that was a new level of pathetic.

“You can’t only focus on the hands, you have to pay attention to the legs as well. They’re the ultimate fake out. The _key_ to winning the fight.”

Reaching low, her strong hand grasped Eva’s and pulled her up.

Mikasa was watching the both of them from the side, stuffing her nose into her scarf.

“Again.” Annie demanded, and Eva felt a rush of adrenaline pump through her veins.

It was going to be a long day.

Annie hadn’t spared her at all, not backing down once to allow her to wilt and give up. Eva appreciated that.

But around the _tenth,_ or was it _twentieth_ time Eva started to side step some of Annie’s annihilating kicks, which set the tone for the remainder of their fight.

Pushing her forearms up, Eva managed to block the blows Annie reigned upon her, kicking low and dipping the blonde back to land on _her_ back.

That earned a little smirk.

Triumph.

At dinner that night, Mikasa gave a small, “Great job.” Eva smiled wider than she ever remembered doing, the rush of pleasure at the compliment flowing through her.

It felt _good_ to improve.

In the barracks later, Sasha was munching on bread she had stolen, and Eva was fiddling with her hair, pushing it back into a braid.

“Sasha? Can I ask you something?”

The brunette nodded, whiping crumbs off her lips.

“Um, the night that we all went to the bar, did you get caught by anybody?”

Her face whitened and she shook her head vigorously.

“Did anybody have a run in with _any_ official?”

Sasha shook her head once more.

“I take it you did?”

And she must’ve read the ashen look on Eva’s face because she immediately asked, “Who?”

“Captain Levi.” The blonde mumbled.

Sasha stared at her, eyes wide.

“Did he make you run laps? Or scrub his office again?”

Eva just shook her head.

“I feel like he singles me out sometimes, like he goes out of his way to make me miserable.”

Sasha just bit her lip.

“Yeah, Commander Shadis does the same with me. I didn’t make the best impression on him on our first day.”

Eva remembered that, **vividly**.

She didn’t respond to what the brunette had said, it all just _felt_ different, the situation just _seemed_ different.

Oh God. She needed a shower, after biting the dirt at least thirty times today, she could feel the muck _clinging_ to her skin.

But it was late, and curfew was in minutes.

She really needed to bathe though, tomorrow the command was starting the ODM gear and Eva needed to have a clear, focused head.

If she hurried, she could slip through the halls without getting caught. But, honestly, _her_ luck, she’d run into all the section leaders, Captain, and the Commander.

But, she had to take a chance.

Grabbing her bathing supplies, and a change of clothes, Eva waved goodnight at a dozing Sasha, opening the door softly, making her way out the door.

Showers were so pleasant. They just…removed not only dirt, but negative emotions and conflicting feelings right off of her. She just felt so rejuvenated.

Scrubbing her hair, Eva let out a pleasurable hiss and rung out the rest of the shampoo from her tresses.

A couple minutes later she finished and was pulling her night gown on.

Oh.

Oh no.

She didn’t remember to grab her robe from her bed.

And if anyone did stop her, they’d get _quite_ the eye full.

Her shift was so _thin_. How had she never noticed this little detail?

_Great._

Taking a deep breath, Eva steered herself to bolt to her room.

She got about three steps out of the bathroom door, when a voice she had come to _admonish_ cracked out to her.

“Out past curfew, _again_.”

Eva grit her teeth together; she was so _tired_ of being caught by him.

“Oi. You deaf? Look at me, idiot.”

The demand made her _almost_ turn around, but she leaned into her toes and pushed herself forward, knowing there was only a small amount of distance between her and her destination.

Her heart was thumping viciously against her chest, speeding up when she heard the hurried foot falls behind her.

“Meyer! Stop you fucking brat!” He thundered, his voice echoing off the stone walls.

Eva didn’t listen to him, just kept pressing forward.

Then her door was within view, reaching out she gripped the handle and all but fell inside, slammed, then locked it behind her.

Oh God.

She waited for the banging to start, the _demands_ to open the _fucking_ door no doubt about to resonate through, waking Sasha up in the process.

But no sound came through the crevice and Eva wasn’t sure if that fact left her more _elated_ and _victorious_ , or _terrified_.

Wringing her hands, she pressed her ear into the wood, her chest trembling.

“Cadet.” The acidic tone flitted through, clear as day.

Jumping back, Eva felt the anxiety clutch her, stealing her breath and sense altogether.

He was still there?

Of course he was. His motive these days was to make her life miserable, no matter what she did. Or how she improved, he was there _mocking_ her.

But, **_God_** , there was something, **something** that was pulling her back to press up against the object that was separating them.

Eva moved hesitantly back to where she was before.

There was a shuffling of boots.

Oh _God._

Eva felt her breath speed up again, the rush of adrenaline pumping back through her just _differently_.

Running her hand over the wood, Eva suddenly felt her nipples pucker, the drafty air in the room making her shudder.

What was _happening_ to her?

Heat felt like it was crawling inside her pelvis, settling itself in the pit of her stomach. The _feeling_ though, of what was happening to her was _foreign_ and _scary_.

Was he still on the other side of the door? Could he hear her breath come out ragged?

Clenching her eyes shut, Eva grasped the bottom of her night gown, and hiked it up. She turned her head, making sure the other woman in the room was sleeping.

Clear.

Unlike her mind.

Eva pressed the palm of her left hand against the frame of the wood, trailing the right one over her thighs, which were shaking, and up _up_ to where her fingers now lay outside her cotton panties. Rubbing softly at herself, Eva felt the pleasure from just that slight touch burst through her womb.

God. Was he still out there? Cursing her in the hallway? Wanting to wrench the door from its hinges to get to her, to _punish_ her?

And that image made her _grit_ her teeth.

Moving her hand into her underwear, she felt the wetness cling to her fingers, her core throbbing _hot_ and _ready_ against her palm.

Eva clenched her eyes shut, digging her nails into the door, her breasts falling at a rapid pace.

She didn’t hear anything else outside, but the _thought_ of him knocking in the _only_ thing that separated her from the gaze of the stoic Captain, made her insides _clench_. Then a few more hurried rubs and she could feel her walls tremble as she rode her fingers through her release.

When the aftershocks of her orgasm left her, she ripped her hand out of her underwear. Eva let her dress fall back into place and fell backwards onto her bed, letting loose a sob that echoed inside the room.

It was a gut-wrenching thing that _wracked_ her body.

Why had she just done that? What… _possessed_ her to do something so… _shameless_? That had never been her. The number of times she had masturbated in her _entire_ life could be counted on two hands.

And masturbating to something as grotesque as the Captain’s _demeanor_ left her confused and frightened.

Laying down, her thighs still shaking, Eva shoved her pillow over her head and shut her eyes, taking calming breaths.

It took what seemed like hours before she finally fell asleep, her dreams littered with dark hallways and the shadows that lurked within them.

And in these dreams a voice _narrated_ them. A _familiar_ voice.

_She was bolting through the halls, wheezing at the breath that was escaping her lungs, running from something that had been chasing her for what felt like forever._

_Then, the **voice** was right there, in her ear, its sultry tone making her knees ache. _

**_“The monsters were never under your bed, Meyer.”_ **

_Spinning around, Eva saw nothing that was making the voice land directly into her ear, and backed up into the adjacent wall._

**_“The monsters are inside your mind, winding their way around you, into your body, into your_ blood _.”_**

Eva covered her ears, trying like hell to block that voice **out**.

**_“You don’t fear the monsters you see, because all along the real monster has been…you.”_ **

Her knees were shoved into her eyes when she snapped them open, the voice _finally_ fading away.

She…was the monster?

How… _why?_

Then, there before her, was a door.

The same door.

 ** _His door._** And the light was on.

She gasped as she shot up in her bed, sweat dripping like rivets down her temple, her heart pounding furiously, making her choke on the rush of adrenaline that was taking over her very self.

What was even more _disturbing_ was the heat and throbbing that was settling between her thighs.

Sobbing desperately, Eva shoved her face into her hands and succumbed to the hysteria her nightmare had lured her into.

What was _wrong_ with her?

The next morning didn’t bring clarity, it brought nothing but a stone of _dread_ that didn’t seem to let up.

Sasha was worried, too. She kept looking over at her roommate, biting her lip.

“Eva?” She finally muttered, walking over to her friends bed.

The blonde just stared at the wall, not saying anything.

“Come on, Eva. You must get up. They’ll be sounding the bell for breakfast in ten minutes.”

The exhausted woman just shuddered, nostrils flaring, the nightmares from last night ever present in her mind.

But, there was nothing she could do right now. Except let them go, and try to drag herself up from them.

Sasha smiled widely when she moved, turning and grabbing her friends clothes from their spot on the small dresser.

“Thanks.” Eva mumbled.

She felt Sasha’s worried expression follow her around the _entire_ day. There was no let up. And it wasn’t only her, it was Mikasa as well. But her worried expression was more of a furrowed brow at Eva’s lack of eating.

“You need your strength.” Her raven-haired friend muttered.

Eva shrugged.

“I’m serious. We’re learning the ODM gear today and its difficult from what I hear. You need sustenance.” She chided, like a mother.

Armin was also staring with concern, and Eva wanted to tell them to leave her alone, but couldn’t find the bitchiness to do so.

Not right now. Not without any sleep.

“Fall in line!” Shadis bellowed, and Eva snapped to attention, getting in formation.

His hawk like eyes looked around the perimeter, seemingly pleased at the salute.

“As you idiots know, we’ll be learning the ODM gear today. Very confusing, yet _essential_ gear. Not made for flailing morons who can’t keep their balance.”

A snicker sounded around her line and Eva wanted to huff with frustration.

“Silence!” He yelled, and they shut up right away.

“Now. To demonstrate the ins and out of the gear, you’ll have Captain Levi and Section leader Hange up here. Two individuals that have seen firsthand what a Titan can do, and how to glide your happy asses through the trees to escape them. Or kill them, depends on the cadet.”

Another snicker.

But Eva wasn’t paying attention to that anymore. Her hands started to sweat at the mention of the Captains name. She tried like hell to push it back, with no luck.

Then, out of nowhere the two scouts took the stage. An example harness was strapped between two beams and the two older recruits stopped on either side.

The woman had glasses, that was the first thing Eva really noticed. Well, glasses and an almost maniacal smile.

And of course, Captain Levi looked bored, almost angry at being subjected to teaching the new recruits _anything_.

“Hey everybody!” The woman called.

Everyone responded as one.

“Ma’am!”

Section leader Hange looked like she had just won the jackpot, dramatic tears pricking her eyes.

“Oh, you _guys!_ ”

Eva winced.

Captain Levi took this opportunity to roll his eyes at his other cadet and step forward.

“Commander Shadis has told you a little bit about the ODM gear, specifying that it takes immeasurable _balance_ to make it work properly. He is right. So, if you have _shit_ balance on a daily basis, then, I’m here to tell you, you’ll be titan fodder at the end of any expedition.”

Eva gulped, thanking God silently that she had taken a few ballet classes in her younger years.

And she had been relatively good at them as well.

“The first demonstration will be to sit in the gear!” Hange yelled after the Captain’s little interlude.

Oh God. That meant they’d _volunteer_ people to go up there.

Feeling her foot tap on the ground, Eva felt the adrenaline to run away. But, stayed put. There wasn’t much else she _could_ do. But damn, she did _not_ want to be on that stage with the shorter male.

Not after..last night and the dreams that accompanied it.

“Meyer!”

Why had she even _thought_ he _might_ not call on her.

Walking up the stage, she passed over Hange’s light shoulder rub, trying to keep her eyes downcast from the Captain.

“Take your place.” He snapped, grabbing her wrist, thrusting her towards the seat.

It was wobbly as hell.

Staring at it for a second, she heard him suck in a breath.

“Going to take forever, dumbass? Or can you get in the fucking harness so we can all move our days along?”

More snickers from the crowd, but louder this time.

Flushing deeply, Eva moved her shaking legs and stopped where she would be hooked up. Oh God, this could go so many ways, and she hoped to whoever might be listening that it went a _decent_ route.

Hooking her in, she had to look away as the Captain’s fingers danced across her hip bones. A singe of electricity burst forth and Eva had to bite her lip to keep from gasping because of it.

After everything was all strapped up, the Captain and Section leader stood back, the woman giving Eva a thumbs up, before they both gripped the handle of the wheel, to wind her into the air.

 _All about balance, all about balance._ She said to herself repeatedly. Gluing her eyes shut, she felt the ground leave her feet as they hoisted her up.

She couldn’t touch the wires that connected the harness. So, she put them out, clenching her stomach muscles, to keep from winding backwards and busting her head open on the hard ground.

Staying put for minutes, Eva _finally_ opened her eyes and smiled, albeit wobbly.

 _Finally_ , something she could do decently. Something that didn’t take weeks and weeks of practice.

“Go Eva!” A voice from formation split the silence and a thunderous applause came after.

Sasha.

Holding back the tears, Eva glanced over at the two older cadets. Hange was clapping excitedly and Captain Levi was just staring, eyebrow raised.

The happiness trickled out of her at his stoic expression.

Did he hate her so much that he couldn’t give her _any_ positive reinforcement when the occasion called for it?

Of course he did.

Looking away from him, trying not to glower, Eva faced her friends and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Unraveling external selves and coming home to our real identity is the true meaning of soul work."  
> -Sue Monk Kidd
> 
> This chapter takes place from Levi's POV.

Looks like the Mitra brat could do _something_ right. The ODM gear seemed to be a piece of cake for her.

Usually, with new recruits, hell with _older_ recruits, the gear was quite a struggle to handle. Levi had watched many grown men fall on their faces while climbing into the harness. He didn’t laugh _in_ their faces; he had the good will to at least turn away before _smirking_.

And in all honesty, he wanted to roll his eyes when her face lit up at the knowledge she hadn’t _failed_ at another obstacle put in place for her.

She _grated_ on his nerves. He still didn’t think she belonged here, and nothing would change his mind regarding that.

Maybe when she faced a _real_ threat.

That was a big maybe.

Tch.

Sitting in his office that evening, shower out of the way, he fiddled with the pens on his desk.

Hm.

He had never punished the Mitras brat for running away from him the previous night.

Smirking darkly, he rose from his chair and left his quarters.

To an extent, he _knew_ he was being petty.

Erwin had made that relatively clear the night Levi reported the little brat for being out in town after curfew.

The tall commander had just stared at him, thick eyebrows lowered, face unimpressed.

“As long as she wasn’t doing anything too provocative, I don’t really care all that much, Levi.”

He turned back to his stacks of paperwork and sighed.

That had frustrated the shorter Captain.

“I don’t give a fuck if she was at a _bar_ , Erwin. It’s her lack of discipline, of respect towards the core, and the rules.”

The blonde smirked.

“Because _we_ always follow the rules, huh?”

Levi rolled his eyes.

“You and I both understand the way this world works. She does not. She’s going to get others killed trying to figure it out. And when we can _stop_ that from happening, shouldn’t we try?”

Erwin leaned back in his chair, twiddling his thumbs.

“If she doesn’t improve, we will discuss dismissing her. Until then, we need soldiers. Understood?”

And that was the end of the conversation.

So, no, Erwin hadn’t said in _plainest_ terms that he was being petty. But, the insinuation was definitely there.

Hm.

Levi roamed the hallway, keeping his eyes peeled for the Mitras cadet. He finally got a visual, the girl stuck inbetween Arlert and Kirstein as they all walked to their barracks.

They were laughing, giving each other claps on the back for their success in mastering phase one of the ODM gear.

She was laughing as well, nudging the Ackerman girl with her elbow.

Well, not laughing for long.

“Meyer!” He yelled, catching all of their attention. Stopping, they saluted soundly, waiting on him to speak his intentions.

The woman in question looked past him, lips clenched together into a thin line.

“Sir!”

He tried not to smirk.

“Everyone fall out. Meyer, you come with me.”

And yeah, he was petty, if the sting of _satisfaction_ was anything to go by when he saw her frown.

“Take a seat in the extra chair, pick up pen and paper. Try not to _touch_ anything else.” He instructed as they walked through his office door.

Grabbing his jacket, he shrugged it off, placing the garment on a hook that was by his desk drawer.

Well, at least she listened to instruction without complaint, or huffiness.

“Now. I want you to look over the letter to the right of my calendar and write it perfectly. The fucking idiot who sent it to me completely botched the spelling. And I won’t be sending that to _any_ military personnel looking a fucking disgrace.”

She nodded tightly and set to work.

Levi stood at the window, listening to her hand run across the paper.

“Do you understand why you are doing this punishment?” He asked her unexpectedly, gazing into the courtyard.

She stopped writing, a little huff of air leaving her lips.

She was irritated.

“I do, sir.”

Tch.

Her hand started to move again.

“Well, maybe next time you’ll make the _wise_ decision and not run away from me, brat.”

She stopped once more, and he heard as her fingers tapped spastically against the wood of his desk.

“I wasn’t in proper attire to address you at that moment, **sir.** ” And truthfully, over the years, Levi had been called pretty much every name in the book, but he was impressed. The shear animosity behind that : **sir** : made him bristle with almost _pride_.

His bored eyes looked to the back of her head, shoulders scrunched up, her posture straight. Raising a brow, he tried not to smirk and moved his gaze back to the sill.

Hm.

Running a finger over the edge, he pulled away and inspected the results.

Immaculate.

Good.

“When you’re done with that, bring your happy ass over here and do these disgusting windows.”

She was finished rather quickly, standing up, reaching out to hand him the paper.

He was scrawling out a letter to the personnel Commander, writing down a list of essentials that needed to be restocked for the unit.

“A minute.” He mumbled, drifting his eyes up to hold hers before they moved back down to the paper he was working on.

His peripherals caught the tense of her body, elbows locking as she waited on him to finish.

Hm.

Finally, he set down his writing utensil, holding his hand out for her to place the revised letter.

His eyes ran it over for a moment.

“Tch. Did the nobles in Mitras teach you how to write so _prettily_?” He snarked.

She didn’t respond, stared blankly at the wall behind his head.

“Did they give you golden pens to write with as well?” He continued, feeling a rush of glee at the tensing of her features.

But, no response.

There was an eyebrow twitch, which meant he had managed to pierce that innocent, perfect _façade_ she put up.

Pushing the newly written letter to the side, he stood, brushing past her.

“You going to stand there all day, or get to work on these nasty ass windows?” He snapped at her.

Ugh. She was _horrible_ at wiping ledges, the gunk from the water clustering and dripping down the sill.

Disgusting.

Jaeger surpassed her in this endeavor, and _that_ was saying something.

“ **Stop**.” He demanded, and her hand paused.

“Get down. **Slowly**. As much as I’d like to watch you fall on your ass, I don’t want to put up with your crying at the moment.”

She did, her booted feet touching the stool slowly, sliding fully to her feet, her back not turning.

Grabbing a clean rag, he dipped it in the soapy water before wringing it out.

Sidling up beside her, his lidded eyes forced her gaze to follow him.

“Pay attention.” He muttered low, grabbing her shoulder roughly, pushing her closer to inspect how _he_ cleaned the windows, _properly_.

Every spot on the sill was run over, the corners wiped out thoroughly so none of that dirty ass water bunched up in the creases.

When he was finished, the glass and every area incasing it was pristine.

“Get a new rag and do the other sill _exactly_ how I did. Understood, runt?”

She nodded softly; her fingers clenched together.

Sitting in his chair, he glanced over at her every so often, watching as she carefully and accurately scrubbed up the dirt on the windowsill.

She _had_ paid attention. Remarkably _close_ attention if the detailing was anything to go by.

And for some reason, that fact left Levi gripping the wood of his desk.

Taking a breath, he shifted back, his lidded eyes roaming her form as she reached high to run the cloth along the right side of the pane. The straps of her training gear was twisted around one shoulder, the leather all but _digging_ into her white button down.

Moron. How did she not notice that?

As he observed her, he noticed that her hands shook slightly.

What was that about? Did he _frighten_ her? He wouldn’t doubt if he did, he frightened a lot of people. Accidentally, of _course_.

“Meyer, stop and get down.” He suddenly called to her, his heart accelerating at an unbidden image that floated across his mind.

An image that was… _strange_ but not foreign.

Standing on feet that shook slightly, he moved over to her work area, his hands tucked behind his back, silver-grey eyes feasting on every inch of his window. Running a finger over the cold metal, he drew back and excessed what he found.

Flicking his eyes over to her, he drew his hands back behind his back and stepped into her space.

“Good.” He mumbled, not missing the way her nostrils flared or how her eyelids fluttered.

Hm.

“You’re dismissed.” He said, waving his hand at the door in blatant dismissal.

She didn’t move.

And she _still_ hadn’t moved when he sat back at his desk. Raising a brow, he narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

“Glutton for punishment, dumbass? Get the hell out of my office.”

This time though, when those green-blue eyes met his, she was _glowering_.

That was new.

“Permission to speak freely, sir?” She grit out, trying to portray a strong front, but the waver in her voice plowed through that veneer.

“Granted.”

She steeled herself, fidgeting in her spot.

“Look, I-I don’t know why you hate me so much, and I’m getting to the point where I don’t care. And I know you think that me being here is a waste of time, especially _yours_ , but my improvements have shown otherwise.”

She took a breath, prepping her emotional exterior to continue.

“I want you to stop singling me out just to humiliate me or to prove a point. I don’t deserve that, none of the recruits here do.” She finished, eyes bolting away from his, her shoulders tense.

How… _delightful_.

Raising a brow, he took in her words and digested them, shoving them back to mull over later. For now, he wanted to be alone, and her emotional fit was putting a hold on that.

“Turn around.” He demanded, suddenly, taking her off guard by the random command.

But she listened, if not hesitantly.

Standing behind her, he watched as her muscles tensed when his fingers lightly caressed the strap that was twisted on her harness.

“When you maneuver in the ODM gear, especially in real time, you have to be cautious with the straps. Why is that?” He asked her, mouth close to her ear.

He heard her swallow, back still, posture ramrod straight.

“It could get caught on branches, sir.” She responded; voice tight.

“Correct. Good.” He mumbled back.

After he was finished, he moved away from her.

“Look at me.”

And she did, a high flush in her cheeks, eyes darting around the room in almost _panic._

“You’re dismissed, go eat dinner. No more after curfew nonsense. Or there will be further punishment. Got it, brat?”

Swallowing heavily, nodding, she saluted him and dashed out the door.

She was an odd woman. Very reserved, very _shy_. Even around the other idiots, she tended to be closed off. In her shell.

But, she did take orders well, when she screwed up and was shown how to do them correctly, she did it _perfectly_.

That thought made him, well, he wasn’t sure what it made him. But he had to wrench at his cravat, the sudden heat in the room making him feel _suffocated_.

Folding up the silk, he traced it lightly, his eyes trailing to the letter she had perfected.

Everything on it was flawless, all the grammatical errors gone.

Usually, when he got any of the other fuckwit cadets to revise something for him, they screwed it up exponentially, making even _more_ mistakes.

Not her. She had made sure all his orders were followed to a T.

Why was it so fucking _hot_ in here? Did his shit break or something? Did he need to open a window? Goddamn.

Maybe a walk would help. 

The sun was starting to go down when he made it outside. It was warm, the blazing heat of the afternoon leaving with the sun.

Shuffling up the stairs, Levi stood upon the battlements, his eyes having a full view of the entire training field, including the barracks, and trees that were starting to turn green. Spring being upon them in a months’ time.

It was beautiful.

Closing his eyes, he thought of his mother. Her kind smile, her long, dark hair.

He missed her.

But, with thoughts of his mother, came thoughts of where they lived, and the _conditions_ with which they lived.

He hated to think about it. He felt guilt at not being older, or stronger, at being so _weak_ , not being able to get them out of there.

His mother had to suffer through so many tribulations for him, and that knowledge _enraged_ him. Did she ever resent her son, even once? Without a child, she could’ve saved the money she earned and gotten herself out of that hell pit.

But she had him. And had always worn a smile.

Sigh.

He remembered one night, when his mother had banished him from their room, months before her health started to go downhill.

A night he’s thoroughly ashamed of and managed to block out over the years.

Not recently though, every… _run in_ with that cadet flung the memory right back to the forefront of his minds eye.

He had been hungry, and the brothel owner usually took sympathy and gave him some bread.

That night, while he sat downstairs, he looked around the room and noticed a cracked doorway down the first story hallway.

And sounds of snarling caught his attention.

Making sure the keeper didn’t see him, he made his way over and looked inside the crack.

There was a woman on her knees, a man in front of her, nudging her chin up to look at him.

“Being so good, lamb. You listen so well.” He carded his fingers through her brown hair, her eyes lidded and gazing at him as if he were the sun.

Levi backed up, his young mind not knowing what he was seeing. Or why his heart was thudding erratically against his breastbone.

“Are you going to be good? You’re allowed to answer, princess.” The deep voice asked the woman, who was panting now, nodding violently.

“Yes, yes sir.” She whimpered.

The man smiled, gripping her chin, and squeezing.

She gasped, eyes closing.

“Beg me, pet. Beg me to give you what you _need_.”

Levi’s eyes widened, but he couldn’t look away. This was _wrong_. He wasn’t stupid, he knew it was wrong to watch this stuff. His mother protected him from it for a _reason_. But this woman, and this man, they seemed to _enjoy_ what was happening.

Her lips trembled, hair falling partly over her cheek.

“Please. _Please_. I’ll be good, I’ll _listen_. Anything you want, _please_.”

The man smiled, brushing his thumb over her lower lip.

“Anything I want?”

And she nodded.

“Hm. You know my boots are looking a little worse for wear. _Clean_ them.” He ordered her, reaching up to grab her hair forcefully.

Huffing, she nodded, his hand releasing her head.

She fell into an all four position and stopped right before his boots.

What was she _doing_?

“Every part of them needs to be clean, precious. Or you won’t get your reward at the end. Understand?” The deep voice said, making her shudder and nod.

And Levi watched as the woman leaned down and started to clean the man’s boots with her _tongue_. Gasping, Levi waited for the revulsion to take him over, but none came.

Nothing but an intense shudder took over his frame, cheeks darkening as he watched her clean the man’s footwear with her _mouth_.

Flinging himself away, he fled the scene and tripped back up the stairs, sitting in a small alcove until his mother called him back in.

Older Levi opened his eyes, teeth clenched together. He had managed to avoid that little _scene_ for years, keeping away the demons that came with it.

He understood what he felt watching that particular moment, especially as an adult.

It was gratification that he had felt.

Intense, irrefutable _satisfaction_.

It made bile rush up his throat. The pleasure on the woman’s face _clear_ in his mind. Even more shameful, he remembered when he was in his older teens, and he _stroked_ himself to the image.

He was disgusted after.

When he had been with the few women he could actually bring himself to tolerate, they were always quiet, except for _one_.

The last one he had slept with started to _beg_ at the end, _C_ _aptain_ falling out of her mouth, making him hot and angry at the same time.

His hand wrapped around her throat to _shut_ her up, but was even more repulsed to see the woman arch into his touch, catching him completely by surprise.

“ ** _Please_**.”

And before he realized how fucked up and wrong the situation was, he was gripping her neck tighter and fucking into her so _roughly_ , he thought he’d break the bed.

The thought of the couple he had seen so many years before came unbidden, the intense pleasure on the woman’s face, and in the moans that were coming from the current woman he was ramming himself into flung him down, what seemed, a dark hole.

“Beg me.” He grunted, “Do it, **bitch** , _beg me._ ”

And she did, over and over again.

Which made him break, the orgasm that fired through him, more intense than _anything_ he had ever experienced.

Fuck.

Shaking his head, he banished all thoughts of sex and things besides titan slaying out of his mind.

God, what the hell was wrong with him?

Leaning on the stone wall, he hung his head low, intense shame ricocheting through his stomach.

Damn.

Taking a few steadying breaths, he managed to get himself together, throwing back up his stoic expression.

He needed a hot cup of tea.

Please review! Let me know how I'm doing with this story! It's very new territory for me.

XO


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva talks to someone about her problem. Guess who?
> 
> Oh, and I'll be back to proofread this, but it's almost 4 in the morning here and I'm falling asleep writing it.
> 
> XO
> 
> Please review!

Eva stood in the shower that night, her head hung in the water stream.

God, what was _wrong_ with her?

This wasn’t normal, it _couldn’t_ be normal to think these things, or feel these things.

It was all so humiliating.

The entire time she was in that office with him, had been a nightmare she feared would never end.

He just, he just made her so…she wasn’t exactly sure what to call it.

Choking on a sob, she slammed her hand against the wall, crumbling to her knees.

She couldn’t stop thinking about how he _spoke_ to her sometimes, or how the _orders_ he gave her burned a fire under her skin.

When he grabbed her shoulder, to push her towards what he was doing, it took everything in her not to give a full body shudder.

Oh God.

Biting her lip, she pulled her knees to her chest, dropping her head down.

What was she going to do?

Needless to say, sleep didn’t come easy for her that night, thank goodness they had the day free tomorrow, or she’d be a walking zombie.

And she was. Waking up, she felt like she had a hangover, even though she hadn’t _touched_ any alcohol.

Looking around, she noticed Sasha wasn’t in the room.

Must be late then.

What would she do with the day?

Maybe she could talk to someone about…what was going on with her.

Someone _trustworthy._

Sitting up, moving the blanket off her legs, she glanced over at her dresser, noticing one lonely book just laying prone.

Library it was.

Not surprisingly, it was relatively empty.

Of course.

Looking around, Eva noticed Armin sitting at one of the tables, his face shoved in a book that was thicker than her thigh.

Biting her lip, Eva walked over to where he was sitting.

He looked up, blue eyes swimming from the knowledge he had just absorbed. Narrowing them slightly, the haze left, and soothing kindness took its place.

“Hey, Eva.”

She smiled and took her place in one of the empty seats.

“U-Um Armin? Can I speak to you a-about something, please?”

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows and nodded, placing the thick book to the side.

Oh God, how would she even _start_ a conversation like this?

“Is everything okay, Eva?” He asked in a worried tone.

She sighed, pushing stray bits of hair behind her ears.

“It’s kind of private, but, you read a lot. And-I…I.” God, she couldn’t go on, it was absolutely shameful.

“Eva. Take a deep breath.” He said, calmly.

After a second, she did, closing her eyes and counting to ten.

“Now, tell me what’s going on.”

Nodding, she started.

“I think there’s something wrong with me.” She murmured, a hot spike of humiliation running through her chest.

“Are you ill?” He asked.

Eva just stared at the table.

“I don’t know.” She whispered, lower lip trembling.

Moving his hand, he reached out to clutch hers in comfort.

“Eva? Maybe you can tell me some of your symptoms? I’m no doctor, but Erens father was, and I helped him with research sometimes.”

She shook her head.

“It’s nothing to do with my physical health.”

Looking confused for a moment, Armin kept his features soft, wanting her to continue.

“I-I,” Sigh, deep breath, continue.

Silence.

“I think it’s a mental issue.”

The blonde male sat back, his face set in a pondering expression.

“More that that, really.” Eva confided, feeling her heart slam against her breastbone, making her throat feel tight.

He looked puzzled even more at this omission.

She was speaking in circles, she _knew_ that.

“For some time now, I’ve been getting a-a _thrill_ from things that shouldn’t inspire that reaction. If you k-know what I'm referring to.” She ground out between trembling lips.

Armins eyebrows shot up and a knowing look crossed his eyes.

“Oh,” He mumbled, cheeks reddening.

Eva squeezed her eyes shut in shame, tears finally flowing over.

After a few minutes of falling apart, Eva managed to pull herself back together. With burning eyes, she looked at him, ready to be admonished for being a **_freak_.**

He didn’t do that.

This was Armin, and he _wouldn’t_ do that to her.

“Y-You know there isn’t anything wrong with feeling that way, Eva,” He mumbled to her, cheeks flushing again.

“There must be!” She gasped, wiping her eyes free of more tears that were falling.

He just raised a pale eyebrow, standing up hesitantly, making his way to a bookshelf that looked like it to had never been touched before. 

Scanning the sections for a moment, his finger stopped near the end of the third shelf.

Must’ve found what he was looking for.

Sitting back down, he flipped to the table of contents, ran his finger down the page, finding a certain word and moved to the correct location.

Eyes lighting up, he turned the book around and slid it over.

Eva glanced down and read what he laid in front of her.

**(Submission-BDSM)**

**BDSM stands for and includes Bondage and Discipline (BD), Dominance and Submission (DS), Sadism and Masochism/Sadomasochism (SM.)**

**In simplest words, a dominant-submissive relationship, aka dom/sub relationship or simply d/s relationship, is basically a relationship where one partner is dominant (a sadist) and the other one submits to his/her partner (a masochist.)**

**The dominant partner protects, leads, and guides the submissive, while the submissive is a fragile servant who’s there to please their master. It does sound bizarre to us, but in actuality, relationships really do work this way, maybe better than standard ones.**

Eva stopped reading; her fingers trembled against the page.

“I’ve never heard of any of this before.” She muttered, feeling overwhelmed at all the information she had just absorbed.

Armin nodded gently.

“I stumbled upon the book on accident. I think it would do you good to read it, Eva.”

She just bit her lip.

“But, it’s _not_ a mental illness. It’s a preference, you’d be surprised how many people are into that kind of thing.”

Eva just covered her face, embarrassed and ashamed.

“Come on, it’s okay. It will be alright.” The blonde male consoled, gripping her hand again.

“It doesn’t _feel_ alright. I shouldn’t be _thinking_ these thoughts while being ordered around, o-or yelled at. It doesn’t _feel_ normal.” Eva hissed, searing mortification scorching her stomach.

Silence.

“If you really think about it, we all in the scouts probably have a bit of that streak. I mean, look at what we’re up against. What _we_ sign _ourselves_ up for.”

Eva chanced a glance at him.

She hadn’t ever thought of it like that.

“It’s about control, Eva. In a relationship like that the p-power is with both of you. The s-sub _and_ the dom.”

His face was as red as a tomato, but he continued.

“It’s a powerplay. And it’s only natural to want to maintain control, that’s what our ‘fight or flight’ levels are put in place for. Control. And for some people they have…idiosyncrasies...that help sustain that control.”

Eva just stared at him as he educated her on this…thing that she didn’t understand.

God, he was so intelligent.

Clearing her throat, she tittered with the page.

“Did you read the _entire_ book?” She asked.

He really couldn’t get any redder, or he’d likely combust.

“Y-Yeah, I’m way too curious for my own good.” He murmured, picking at the corner of the table.

Chuckling, she was thankful that the mood was starting to lift.

“May I ask you something?”

She nodded.

“Of course.”

He bit his lip and fidgeted, rubbing his shoulder.

“It’s a rather personal question, a-almost _intrusive_. Blame my curious mind, it never shuts up.”

And, he almost sounded _angry_ with himself at wanting to ask a question.

“Armin, we’ve been talking about unusual sexual gratificiation for half an hour now. I think we passed the threshold of _personal_.”

His expression didn’t change at her joke.

What was the question about that made it so bad?

“Just ask.”

He looked around before doing so, bending this way and that, trying to get a view of the door.

No-one had come in.

Pleased at being alone, he turned back to her.

“I noticed something yesterday, w-when Captain Levi came to get you to clean his office.”

And Eva felt her belly clinch with horror. Covering her eyes with her bangs, she listened to what else he had to say.

“You seemed… _frightened_. I wasn’t positive if it was because of him, or if it was something else.”

Silence.

“If I’ve overstepped, I apologize.” He finished; his own head bowed low in shame.

Eva kept her eyes shadowed, but she answered him.

“You’re not wrong. But I don’t want to go too much into it. Especially since I don’t understand it myself.”

And he nodded.

“You know I’d never betray your confidence to anyone, Eva. As long as you’re not being hurt.”

And that almost sounded like a question.

“I’m fine, h-he hasn’t hurt me.” She muttered.

“Do you want him to?” Armin blurted, face shuttering with indignity at his blunt, inappropriate outburst.

And Eva, she honestly didn’t know what to do with that question.

“I’m sorry for asking you that. That was not appropriate, at _all_.”

She just shrugged, cracking a smile at him.

“It’s okay, really.”

Silence.

“Thank you, by the way. For not judging me. I’ve been… _struggling_ with this for the last week. I-I didn’t know who to talk to. There aren’t many here that would understand.” She confided in him, brushing her finger against her lips.

He smiled warmly at her, “Anytime, Eva. And if you need to talk more about it, you know I’ll listen.”

Walking back from the library, over an hour later, Eva’s thoughts were clouded with what she had learned.

**Submission and Domination?**

Is that what was plaguing her?

It _seemed_ like that might be it.

But, could she fight this urge? Could she put it in a box somewhere and not look at it? She wasn’t sure if she _could_ , but she was going to try like hell to do so.

In the midst of this thought, she suddenly slammed into somebody.

“What where the _fuck_ you’re going.” A venomous voice hissed.

Oh no.

Oh God.

He was…the _last_ person she wanted to see.

Squeezing the book to her stomach, she backed up, itching to get away from him.

“S-Sorry, sir.” She muttered.

His glare burned right through her, making her want to look away.

“Where’s the goddamn fire?” He snapped, brushing his suit off, a disgusted look plastering itself to his features.

“No fire, sir. I’m just meeting somebody in town.” She lied.

Raising a brow, his lips grew tense.

Eva felt her stomach tighten, her breath quickening at his domineering…everything. Every time he was around her, she felt _suffocated_.

“Tch. Meeting one of your male consorts from _Mitras_?” He asked, the question coming out more as an accusation than an actual _inquiry._

She glared, squeezing her book tighter against her belly.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.” She _tried_ to snap at him, the sentence coming out more as a gasp.

Lifting his chin, his steely eyes devoured her as he scanned her from head to toe, moving towards where she was standing, her fingers shaking around the reading material.

“Is that so?” He questioned, voice low and thick with acrimony.

He was in her _space_. Did he not realize that?

Her _skin_ felt like it was on fire.

But, it didn’t _feel_ like revulsion. It felt like _fear_ , the kind of fear that choked you, but gave you a _rush_ at the same time.

Whimpering, the wall met her back and she felt her eyes go wide as she was cornered.

“I-I don’t want you near me.” She managed to bite out, heat scorching through her thighs, and _sanity_. The same feeling she had in her room after running from him coming back with a vengeance.

That stopped him short, his thin eyebrows furrowing.

“I’m your superior, you don’t get to _command_ me to do _anything_. And if I want to know where you’re going, you’ll tell me, _brat_.”

Shaking her head profusely, she _moved_ to sprint out of the alcove.

His hand stopped her short.

“Let go of me!” She shrieked; her skin felt like it was _scorching_ under his fingertips.

Gritting his teeth, he grabbed her upper arm, thrusting her back in place, making her face the wall in the process.

Oh God.

The heat, the _heat_ she felt take her over was unlike anything she had ever experienced.

She could _feel_ him behind her, his eyes scouring the back of her head, the book she had, now dropped on the tiled floor.

What if he saw what she was looking at? At what she was trying to _learn_ about?

The humiliation would be unbearable.

“You enjoy getting under my skin, don’t you? Every time I turn around, you’re doing something foolish. When are you going to get your fucking head out of the clouds, and come down to earth?” He asked her, every syllable he uttered filled with ire.

Was she supposed to answer?

It wasn’t her fault he always seemed to be around _every_ corner.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She mumbled, nose pressed against the wall.

He growled, the sound sending a spark down her belly button.

“Don’t you?” He uttered, _directly_ into her ear.

Oh God. At this rate, she’d melt into a puddle at his feet.

“Y-You’re harassing me right now, surely you see that.” Eva whimpered, feeling her nipples start to tighten underneath her shirt.

She needed to get away from him. She needed to run away.

All of a sudden, a voice called her name down the narrow hallway.

“Eva?”

It was Armin.

Oh God.

Thank God.

The Captain moved away from her, continuing on down the adjacent hallway.

“Are you okay?” He asked her, grabbing her trembling hand.

She shook her head, biting her lip.

“Come on, let’s go back to your room. Eren’s taking a nap in ours.”

Nodding profusely, Eva just allowed him to drag her where they needed to go.

“Eva? A-Are you okay?” He asked her for the fifth time, the both of them sitting on her bed.

She wasn’t. She…God…she couldn’t tell Armin what she had _actually_ wanted Captain Levi to do to her in that hallway.

The image floated through her mind.

She had envisioned him pressing his hand into the back of her neck, holding her in place while his mouth whispered filthy things into her ear. Then, she imagined his knee moving inbetween her thighs, pressing her _further_ into the wall.

She was _throbbing_ before she knew it.

“A-Armin.” Eva started, clearing her throat.

The blonde looked at her.

“I’m alright. He…I don’t think he understands the term _boundaries_ very well.” She tried to joke.

He didn’t laugh.

“Anyway. I-I’m okay. Really. I want to try to take a nap, alright? I really appreciate you helping me. I didn’t know how to remove myself from that situation.”

He just stared at her, nodding at the thanks.

“If this continues Eva, you should probably tell somebody. He is essentially harassing you.”

Was he?

Even if she _enjoyed_ how he intruded into her space?

“I know. I’ll handle it, I promise.”

Armin nodded and stood up, pacing back towards the door.

“We’re going into town later, if you would like to join us?”

Eva bit her lip, the spot between her legs _clenching_ and _unclenching_.

“Um, I think I’ll stay behind this time. But, I appreciate the invite.”

Smiling once more, he left her room.

As soon as he was out, she bolted into the bathroom.

Stripping down to her underwear, she shoved her hand into the cotton.

Her clit was throbbing, _pulsating_ with need of her touch.

_Or his._

Biting her lip, she stared at herself in the mirror, envisioning the Captain behind her, _watching_ as she got herself off.

Whimpering, she humped her hand harder, flashes of steely eyes coming to her mind. Hands with long, elegant fingers were there as well, shoving her, pulling and pushing.

 _Words_ , like whips cracking through.

_Brat._

Oh God. That was it.

Gasping, she smacked the edge of the counter, her thighs shaking, nipples hardening.

“Ah! Oh…Ah.” She hissed, her inner walls throbbing and clenching.

After her masturbation spree in the bathroom, she felt her stomach roll with indignity.

How was she supposed to _function_ around that man, if every single time _that_ happened?

Snapping her eyes shut, she buried her face into her pillow.

What was she going to do?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went out on a whim with this chapter. It started out one way then turned a completely different one. And yes, there is sexual scenarios in this chapter, but only thoughts, not true actions between them. I'm trying to show buried above carnal desire is the need for control, for both of them. 
> 
> And Levi is still struggling with his 'affliction.'
> 
> Please! Rate and comment. This whole story is completely new territory for me and I really don't know if I'm doing any of this dom/sub stuff right. 
> 
> XO

Levi sat in his office that night, a cut of hot tea sitting in front of him.

His mind was muddled, _he_ was muddled.

He thought he was going insane.

_“I-I don’t want you near me.”_

Leaning back in his chair, he moved his gaze to the ceiling.

He _frightened_ her.

Or…did he?

When he gotten closer and closer to her in the hallway, he noticed how her lips trembled and the dilation of her pupils.

That drew a rush of adrenaline through his fingertips.

He felt like his mind was _swimming_.

He wanted, God he _wanted_ …

A flash of a woman on her knees came unbidden to his mind.

Gritting his teeth, he leaned forward, winding his quivering hands into his chair.

He felt like he had never left the Underground.

Eva couldn’t sleep, she felt _antsy_ , like insects were crawling over her skin.

There was no stillness.

And with that came no sleep.

Her mind was going a thousand miles per hour, not giving her any semblance of _peace_.

Oh God, she couldn’t believe she was doing this.

But, she knew he would be awake. She had guessed, after the third time he had caught her out past curfew that he might be a bit of an insomniac. With their profession, it was not surprising.

It was all coming to a head, and she couldn’t look away from the _issue_ anymore. The altercation in the hallway had changed things, there was no going back.

The air that had circled around them was so _charged_ , almost _suffocating._

They needed to talk, they n-needed…

Oh God.

Was she _really_ doing this?

The two of them didn’t have the most pleasant relationship. He didn’t seem like he could stand her 95% of the time.

But, they needed to come to some kind of consensus. And maybe then all these…feelings she was experiencing would go _away_.

Getting to his door, the trek feeling like it took centuries, she stood there, hands fisting.

She was going to hyperventilate.

Clenching her eyes shut, she took a few breaths, pushing herself forward.

Reaching up, she knocked hesitantly.

“Fuck off.” Came his reply.

Of course.

Gritting her teeth, Eva reached down and grabbed the handle, twisting the door open.

Oh no.

The look on his face made her blood run cold.

He looked….

“What part of _fuck off_ does your tiny brain not comprehend?” He hissed, acrid eyes _glowering_ at her. 

Eva wouldn’t let herself be intimidated though. Also helped that he was _across_ the room. Giving him a light glare, she closed the door, moving to the right of the frame, staying close to the wall.

“I-I need to speak with you, sir. I-It’s important.”

His brow lifted.

“Is someone dying?”

She shook her head.

“Are titans attacking the wall?”

Fingers trembling, she bunched them up.

“Um, n-no?”

He glared harder.

“Then, I fail to understand why you’re standing in my quarters right now. After curfew, _again_.”

Eva felt her mouth run dry, the words that she had formed sticking in her throat.

Oh goodness.

After a moment of hesitation on her part, his voice snapped at her.

And it didn’t help that his expression was turning darker and _darker_.

“Are you going to fucking speak?” He hissed, his hand slapping against the desk, full irritation at her being mirrored in his movements.

 _Get yourself together!_ She screamed at herself.

She couldn’t help it though, he was _intimidating._

“I-I,” Oh God, the words wouldn’t come out, they just _wouldn’t_.

And he looked thunderous by this point.

Drawing a quick breath, Eva licked her dry lips, heart rabbiting against her ribcage.

“P-Please?” Was the only think she could push out, her head starting to spin.

Then his eyes widened, almost _comically_.

There was silence in the room, the two of them staring at each other.

After what seemed like minutes, he stood up.

Eva felt herself press closer into the wall behind her. What would he do to her? Would he do _anything_ to her?

She didn’t want him near her. But, she thought she’d pass out if he stayed across the room any longer.

His blue-grey eyes held her quivering form trapped.

Then he was right there, staring down his nose at her.

Leaning into her space, his hand moved out and grabbed her chin, raising her eyes to look into his face.

God. He really _was_ physical perfection, wasn’t he?

Eva felt her lips quivering, eyes wide.

“You’re breaking the rules, _again_ , by being out after curfew, cadet _Meyer_.” He whispered, his fingers starting to tighten.

She wanted to gasp, but held it in.

“Are _you_ so entitled, a _spoiled_ little brat from Mitras, that you don’t think you need to follow the procedures put in place?”

Eva shook her head shakily.

“Is that so?” He mumbled, his hold loosening, narrow fingers trailing over her jaw gently.

“Y-Yes sir.” She responded, her legs feeling like jelly.

Smirking darkly, he backed up a little bit.

“Think you’re so _special_ that you won’t get punished for disobeying your superiors? Well, fucking think again, _brat_.”

Eva shuddered.

“Go to the corner of the room and stay there, and do not move. Not until I tell you to. Understand?”

His voice was low, but firm, full of unbridled authority that made her blood rush faster.

This was humiliating.

But, that didn’t stop her feet from doing what he asked.

He was writing at his desk the entire time she stood in the corner. And after a time, the sound of pen dragging across paper was almost _soothing_.

“Tell me why you’re standing in the corner right now, runt.” He growled, his demand making her stomach flip with anxiousness.

“U-Um, I-I,”

“Stop.” He interrupted, voice firm. And _God,_ she wanted to turn, but he had given her an order and she was going to follow it.

Silence.

“Before you _speak_ , form the sentence in your mind and _then_ say it.” He demanded.

And that _slid_ over her skin like water.

“Yes sir.” She breathed.

Clearing his voice, she heard him start drumming his fingers against the desk.

“Turn around.”

And she did.

“Now. Why are you in corner, _cadet_.” He asked, tone a mocking leer.

Twiddling her fingers, she blushed.

“I’m out past curfew, sir.”

Tch.

“Yes…out again for the fifth time?”

She nodded.

“Speak up.” He snapped.

A squeak almost poured forth, but she bit her tongue.

“Yes, sir.”

His eyebrows furrowed, almost as if he were contemplating something over in his mind.

She wanted to ask, but she wasn’t sure if she could talk or not.

Probably not.

“Cadet.” He called, gaining her attention.

“Sir?” She breathed, tension building in her belly.

His legs were splayed open, elbow upon his knee as he gazed at her.

“Come here, and pull up that spare chair. No dragging it either, unless you want to be in that corner all fucking night.”

She shuddered.

“Do you understand me?”

And she nodded furiously.

Grabbing the chair, she _very_ carefully moved it, wincing every time her finger skated down on accident. Getting to him, his eyes drinking in her movements, she set the chair beside his.

“Not a sound. Good.”

A thrill of happiness shot through her at his compliment…And coming from _him_ , that meant a lot.

“Now, sit.” He ordered, pointing at where he wanted her to be.

Eva sat down smoothly, tucking her feet behind the rungs of the chair. 

She watched as he moved around his desk, fingers closing over five pieces of paper, passing them over to sit in front of her. Then his fingers twiddled over to the line of pens, all of them lined up perfectly.

Plucking one up, making sure not touch the others, he set it downright next to the paper.

“On these five sheets of paper, I want you to write ‘I will follow the rules’ on every line all the way down the page, front and back.”

Eva’s hands trembled in her lap as she listened to his order.

“When you’re finished, you will lay all the papers down in a _neat_ stack, put the chair back, _exactly_ where you got it, and go back to your chambers.”

She felt the rush of adrenaline at his command, the high settling behind her belly button and fanning out through her body. The urge to _rub_ her thighs together was crushing.

But he would notice.

And that was a mortification she wasn’t sure she could bear.

His hand hitting the desk brought her out of the trance she was in, thoughts of _different_ more _creative_ punishments running across her brain.

“Did you understand a word I fucking said, brat?” He growled; eyebrows shoved low in annoyance.

Eva nodded, licking her lips again, eyes moving to the pen and paper.

Picking up the writing utensil, she hovered over the first line.

“M-May I begin?” She asked him, voice ragged.

He tensed. The tips of his fingers trembling at her asking his _permission_.

“Yes.” He answered, huskily.

And she did, starting nice and slowly, carefully jotting down every sentence, making sure her words flowed together, and were clear as day to read.

She could feel him watching her, his cold eyes observing as she followed his orders to perfection.

How did this feel for _him?_ Did he understand what they were doing? What _he_ was doing?

She wanted to ask him, but there was nothing in his demands about her talking. So, she continued in silence, her head floating up _up_ until she felt completely light and absorbed in her work.

Levi watched as she put her head down and set to work with her _punishment_. And the entire time he felt his fingers clench and unclench into fists.

Her position was so… _submissive_. Head down, eyes focused, lip trapped between her two teeth as she scribbled line after line onto the paper he had given her.

The air in his office felt confining suddenly, the walls starting to slide closer and closer into his peripherals.

He felt _trapped._

She had to leave.

She _needed_ to leave.

“Stop.” He all but wheezed, watching as her head moved up, eyes locking with his.

She seemed confused.

“B-But, I’m not finished.” She mumbled, the last two pages completely empty.

Gritting his teeth, he tried like hell not to grip at his hair, his vision starting to swim.

“I don’t care, get the fuck out of my office. And if I see you out after curfew again, I’ll throw you off Wall Sina!” He thundered, standing up from his chair, moving away from her.

He needed to be _away_ from her. From her gaze of…subjugation, and enjoyment regarding it.

Like that woman in the Underground.

She was scrambling out of the chair, trying like hell not to knock anything over. Reaching out, she grabbed the back of the seat she had been occupying.

“Leave it, goddamnit! Just… _leave_ you stupid bitch! Get the hell out!”

And she did, throwing a fearful expression back at him, leaving the door open in her haste to get out of his presence.

God, that had gone hideously wrong.

He wasn’t expecting that fucking panic attack right in the middle.

Shutting his eyes, Levi turned over in his bed, knowing that he’d probably move to his chair in the living area shortly. He never got much sleep, maybe cusping three to four hours a night.

Four hours was _pushing_ it.

In all honesty, he wanted to leave that room for a little bit, feeling _embarrassed_ for how he reacted. Not as bad as how she felt though. He had probably scared the holy hell out of her.

Shoving his face into his pillow, he tried to clear his thoughts of everything that kept his mind from shutting down.

Sighing loudly, he turned back over onto his back, a rush of coolness running over his chest, making his nipples tingle.

Tch.

Moving his hand out, he rubbed over his hard stomach, tracing his abdominal muscles, making goosebumps break out on his skin.

Shuddering, he shut his eyes and trailed lower, fingering the underwear that he wore.

The only thing he was wearing.

Closing his eyes, he arched his hips up and slid the cloth off his person, pulling the garment up and folding it before continuing. There was no way he was throwing them onto his pristine floor.

Settling back into the position he was in before; he closed his eyes again.

He tried to conjure up images of women in skimpy outfits, or thigh highs, his fucking _weakness_. But none of that would come to his mind. And if it did, it was blurry and unusable for what he wanted it for.

Other things popped up.

Women on their knees, looking up at him as he rammed his cock into their mouths, choking off any and all words as they took him down their throat. Women tied up and gagged, their legs roped open, him thrusting between their thighs, watching as their tits bounced around.

“ _Fuck.”_ He hissed, fiddling with his sac first, stroking the flesh, caressing his balls gently.

His prick was rock hard, pulsating with heat, precome dribbling out of the tip.

Gross.

Reaching out, he grabbed the tissues off his dresser and pressed one against his cock head, wiping the viscous fluid away.

He grunted at the feeling, sighing softly.

Pushing the tissue onto the dresser to use later, he closed his eyes again.

This time it wasn’t just _random_ women. It was cadet Meyer. He envisioned her eyes as they stared up at him, her demeanor complicit and almost _sedated_. Her eyes were lidded, her naked chest rising and falling.

“Shit.” He murmured, starting to _pull_ at his prick now, streams of pleasure rushing into his lower belly.

Those eyes of hers, so…innocent.

And that thought ripped a groan from the back of his throat as he felt his cock pulsate with the heady pleasure that wrapped around the bottom of his spine.

Was she a virgin? Had she ever had a man before?

Had a man ever made her kneel before him as he jerked off all over her face? Or spanked her while he was fucking her from behind? Had she ever licked the come off a male?

“Oh.. _fuck_.” He mumbled, stroking his cock faster and harder.

He thought back to those times where he saw her shudder at his proximity. And how her gaze grew hazy when he _ordered_ her to do something.

A scene popped up and he grit his teeth…

_She was lying on his bed, her head hanging off the bottom, his hips were pumping his cock into her mouth slowly, moans falling from her stuffed lips._

_“Keep your hands down like a good girl.” He grit out, pelvis pushing against her nose as he thrust in, holding himself there._

_She moaned, toes curling._

_He moved again, reaching down to pry at her lips with his thumb, cringing at the drool that trickled down._

_“Filthy whore.” He muttered, and that earned another groan from her._

Levi’s hips were humping into his hand as he chased his pleasure, images of her _submitting_ to his every whim and wish bushing through his psyche.

_She was over his lap, her hands tied behind her back with the leather that was strapped to the scouting gear._

_His hand was rubbing circles on her ass and thighs, his gaze hazy as he prepped her for her...punishment._

_“Hope you’re ready for this.” He said, winding his fingers into her hair, pulling her head up._

_She nodded, wiggling her hips._

_That wouldn’t do._

_He came down fast, but not too hard._

_“You promised you wouldn’t move for daddy. Did you lie?”_

And Levi felt his end crash through him at _that_ thought.

“Fuck. _Fuck_.” He hissed, almost like he was in pain, thighs trembling as his sac emptied the load into his hand.

Huffing, he cringed at the feeling of his come everywhere.

Disgusting.

After catching his breath, he gripped the same tissue and cleaned himself off.

He needed a shower.

He needed…

Control back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter: We're getting into the nitty gritty of pretty serious sub/dom territory. Levi gets a tad bit violent here, but Eva enjoys it. Because come on, it's Levi Ackerman, who wouldn't enjoy it?
> 
> Please leave me some kudos and review! New territory and I'd like to know if I'm doing the BDSM world the justice they deserve!
> 
> XO

Mitras looked so empty when she walked through the streets, buildings of the capital looming over her.

It was the weekend now. The ODM course they had been introduced to on Thursday was just the beginning of what they’d truly be getting into on Monday.

That made her stomach twist. What if she failed to move in the gear? Sure, she could sit and hold herself up, but what if that was the extent of her talents with it?

Shaking her head, she rid herself of the negative thoughts.

Ever since she had joined the scouts it hadn’t been an easy go for her.

And last night…

She had honestly thought they were making progress, that they had come to some basis of understanding.

Him screaming at her to leave his office destroyed that thought.

But, that’s not what stood out to her. What _stood_ out was the almost _fearful_ look in his eyes when he did so.

She had never seen that look on his face before. He always seemed so well put together. Almost _bored_ , never sinking low enough to succumb to _emotions_.

After the blow out, she had sprinted back to her room like a Titan had been behind her the entire time.

Sleep had evaded her.

Again.

Tucking her hair behind her ear she continued to walk to the market, her mother needing green onions and carrots to go in a stew she was preparing.

 _Nothing_ seemed different here, not her mother, not her uncle. Nothing. In all honesty, she hadn’t been gone all that long, maybe a little over a month.

But, looking in the mirror, she felt all she saw was _change._

Shifting the bag she was carrying, Eva looked over to the back of the square, her eyes landing on the double door that led into the Underground city.

A guard standing beside it.

People didn’t venture too far into that area, _or_ through that door. She had caught a few glimpses of pedestrians coming through, looking haggard and beaten. But that was _rare._

Bad things tended to go on down there, so it seemed.

Maybe that’s why she had always been so _drawn_ to it.

Oh God.

What was she doing?

This was _such_ a bad idea. One of her very worst.

But it really wasn’t all that surprising, look at who she was drawn to in the world above ground.

A man who exemplified the term ‘darkness.’

It was a ghost town around the quarter, where the head church was located. No-one ever really went in there either, unless it was Sunday.

Well suited.

She really shouldn’t go down there, something was screaming at her not too.

But, _curiosity_. Armin would understand.

Puffing out a breath, Eva straightened her shoulders, smoothed out her dress and slung the doors open as quiet as a mouse.

Low hanging lights greeted her, a dark tunnel slumping into steps lay in her path forward.

Not exactly what she expected.

The city itself didn’t look all that different, the darkness thought…that clawed at her discomfort, made her fidget.

How did people spend their lives down here?

It was _suffocating._

“Hey, girl!” A voice interrupted her thoughts, making her whip around.

It was an older woman, decked out in wool, her hands adorned in fingerless gloves that had definitely seen better days.

“U-Um, yes ma’am?” She stuttered.

Moving closer to Eva, the woman’s eyebrows were furrowed, giving her features an angry scowl.

“You don’t belong down here.” She stated towards the younger woman, rotten teeth making Eva cringe slightly.

“I-I wanted to explore a little bit. I’ve lived around this area for years and always wondered about the Underground City.” She stated, looking around in fake awe.

That seemed to almost _anger_ the woman.

“Explore?” She snapped.

Eva felt her lips tremble around an apology, but the woman plowed on with what she needed to say.

“ _Explore_ what? Other peoples suffering? The shit that sits in the street because people are too strung out to make it to a bathroom? And the vomit, did you want to _explore_ that as well?”

And that hit Eva like a Titan plucking up its human prey, her stomach almost weightless as the clawing feeling of _guilt_ took her over.

“I-I’m so sorry, ma’am. I truly meant no disrespect.”

The other woman just sighed, looking around the dilapidated sidewalk they stood on.

“Come with me.”

Eva almost turned the woman’s less than kind proposal, but decided against it.

“Hurry up.” The woman called over her shoulder, pointing towards a bar that had definitely seen better days.

Oh boy.

“Can’t have a lot of people see you.” The older lady whispered to her, over a mug of ale.

W-Why was that?

Putting her drink down, she scowled at Eva, licking her lips clean of any remaining liquid.

“Coming down here was foolish of you.”

And Eva, at this point, _completely_ agreed.

“From Mitras, huh?” She said, the statement not labeled as a question, but more as an inquiry.

Eva nodded, “U-Um, yes.”

She then rolled her eyes.

“What is it with you Mitras girls and coming down this way? Over the years I’ve seen four girls from the Capital venture here and it never ended well for them.” She hissed, slamming her mug down, eyes looking twitchy as she checked the room for any eavesdroppers.

Oh. What had happened to them?

An overwhelming sickness came over Eva, swallowing back the bile that climbed in her throat.

“I-Is it _that_ bad down here?” She whispered.

Glaring, the woman nodded, “Yes, worse than what your little brain might conjure up actually. You are damn lucky no man saw you down this way. They do _not_ take kindly to outsiders.”

Eva bit her lip, a rush of fear sliding into her chest.

“Would it be alright if you told me your name, ma’am?”

“Maggie.” The woman bit out.

It suited her.

“H-How long have you been down here, Maggie?” Eva asked her, trying not to pry too much.

The older woman lowered her eyes, almost as if she were _ashamed_ of something.

“Forty years.”

Oh my.

“Did you ever want to leave?” She questioned lightly, taking a light sip of her own ale.

Leaning back, Maggie shuffled in her seat, pulling at her hat, stray bits of silver hair peaking through.

“No. I gave it a bit of thought when I was a youngster like you, but I always put it off. And before you know it four decades have gone by. And at that point, what’s the point? All I’ve ever known is the darkness, I don’t know what I’d do if I saw the light.”

Eva felt sad, taking in what she said, understanding the double meaning behind the light statement.

Maggie had lived in squalor her entire life, around shady, broken people who were part of the lowest of society. She probably assumed she could never do well or _survive_ in polite society.

“Oh.” Eva finally responded.

The older woman just nodded.

“Don’t worry about my hide, child. I came to terms with my situation long ago. Nothing can be done about it now.”

Eva just stared into her mug.

“I need to use the restroom. Is there one in this building?” She asked, fidgeting in her seat at the discomfort that was starting to press on her bladder.

Maggie looked around again, raising a finger, shoving it towards the back of the room.

“Be quick. And keep your head down, don’t make eye contact with anybody.”

Eva nodded.

No-one turned to look at her, all the pedestrians engrossed in conversation, some of the men at the tables were arguing, or exchanging money.

Probably gangs.

“What in the _fuck_ are you doing here?”

Oh _God._

Whipping around, Eva felt her blood run cold.

Corporal Levi?

His usual stoicism was completely obliterated as he took her in, eyes wide as saucers.

“Answer me you complete _moron_. What the holy fuck are you doing here?” He exclaimed, voice low but filled with undeniable anger.

Eva looked over at her table, eyes meeting Maggies. Who herself looked frightened.

Then he was grabbing her, dragging her towards the door.

“Walk straight. Don’t look the fuck back or you’ll regret every second of your existence from here on out.”

The threat was solid, she knew that. He never made promises he didn’t keep, seeing that first hand in military training was the ultimate proof.

“You’re hurting me. Ease up a little bit!” She almost begged, wincing at the throbbing she was starting to feel radiate in the spot he was clutching.

He didn’t listen, if anything he _tightened_ his grip.

The buildings passed by her in a blur, and before she knew it he was flinging her into a shack like structure.

W-What?

He slammed the door behind the both of them, shoving the lock into place.

Oh God. Oh no. She was _locked_ in here with him. And yeah, she had trained. But, there was no taking him, she wasn’t sure if _Mikasa_ herself could beat him.

Whipping her eyes around the room, she saw the door to the side, and she dodged for it, her common sense taking a permanent vacation apparently.

And he was faster. Of course he was.

“Don’t even _think_ about it, you fucking idiot.” He seethed, wrapping his fingers tightly around her wrists, _again_.

Eva winced and tugged, almost toppling them both over.

Glaring at her ridiculous excuse of a _struggle_ , Levi thrust her forcefully into a random chair that sat in the middle of the room.

Regaining her breath, Eva snarled up at him, “I don’t have to explain _anything_ to you. Being here isn’t _illegal_ , and during the weekend there is no curfew!”

Gritting his teeth, his hand reaching down and grabbed her by the front of her dress, shoving her close until they were nose to nose.

“I don’t give a shit about any of that, you fucking ingrate. Have you completely lost all sense? Or, are you down here to laugh and judge the misery of others? To _sneer_ at the horrible conditions of those you deem beneath your _perfect_ , _Mitras_ feet? What a vindictive little bitch you are.” He sneered, face lined with hatred for _her_.

Eva dangled in his grip, hands reaching up to shove at his chest, trying to gain distance.

“That is a _horrible_ thing to say! How dare you!” She screeched.

He suddenly released her, watching as she dropped unceremoniously into a slump on the hard ground.

Eva’s head was _spinning,_ her dress now _filthy_.

Snapping her head up, she bunched her hands into fists, “What are _you_ doing down here? You short little hypocrite!” She yelled, turning his question back on him.

His eyebrow twitched, eliciting how irate he was. 

Eva trembled, feeling the ground shake with her. He was taking up all the space in the room, his viciousness making her dizzy.

“If you don’t answer me, so help me God, I will think of some _creative_ ways to make you talk.” He threatened.

And Eva felt her eyes widen, legs now shaking.

“I-I just…I wasn’t thinking. I was just _curious_.” She gasped, watching as the fury didn’t leave his features.

Instead, he sneered darkly, the shadows of the room playing over his features. He looked almost _evil_. That sent a shudder through her body that made her teeth start to chatter loudly within the confines of the room.

“Do you understand or even _comprehend_ what they do to ladies such as yourself down here?”

Eva had an idea.

Turning her face away, she tried to contain her shivering.

“Look.at.me.” He demanded.

Choking on a gasp that seemed stuck in her throat, she listened, and resettled her gaze back on him.

“There isn’t any part of you, any _hole_ of yours they wouldn’t violate, over and _over_ again. To them, you are the enemy; sent to look _down_ on what they do and how they live life. Which makes them _loathe_ any and all who come down from the world above. _Outsiders_. Only the strong survive here.”

Eva didn’t want to hear anymore, she hated the tone he was using, and the _bored_ expression he threw up as he did so. It was disconcerting how he could dissociate himself from tragedy and suffering.

“Stop it. Just _stop it_.” She demanded, feeling herself start to hyperventilate.

And he was silent, that was _never_ good.

“You stupid, credulous little _fool_.” He seethed, eyes lighting with rage.

Reaching out, he grabbed her tresses forcing her up to her knees.

“You _listen_ so well, huh?” He shook her violently, watching as she grit her teeth against the pain that was no doubt _radiating_ through her scalp.

She tried to detangle his fingers from her hair, but to no avail.

“You want to be punished? Is that why you brought your ass down here? Cause that’s exactly what you would have ran into had I not come along. Think that woman was there to _help_ you, to _save_ you. She was a trafficker, know what that is, little miss virgin?”

Eva gasped, sobs shuddering up her throat as she tried to free herself from his grip.

“If you need a punishment, I’ll give you one.” He hissed.

And Eva felt her body halt at the words that slipped from his mouth.

Oh God.

Flicking her eyes up to his, she felt the blush cover her cheeks.

And Levi, looked like the breath had been knocked from his body, his eyes widening at the _look_ that she directed at him.

Oh shit.

Gritting his teeth, he tugged a bit harder on her hair.

“Use your fucking words, brat. Say it. Tell me what you _want_.”

Eva’s stomach was flooding with heat at his actions and at his words. The pain was starting to bloom into a tight pleasure that was expanding into the middle of her womb and darting down to her womanhood.

Gasp.

“Yes, sir.”

At her omission, Levi felt the dam inside his mind break into little pieces, the last vestiges of his self-control shattering with it.

“Is that so?” He questioned, the hand holding her hair shaking lightly.

She nodded as best she could.

“Words.” He snapped.

“Yes, sir. Please. _Please_.” She begged.

Levi let loose a feral growl, loosening his hold somewhat.

“Fine. Since you’re down there already, be a good little cadet and give my boots a nice kiss. You can be like all the other _soldiers_ that worship at my feet.”

Eva gulped, the heat in her stomach exploding, her thighs trembling.

“You wanna be debased by the filth that crawl around down here, well, now you _can_ be. Brat.”

If she had been in full functioning mode, Eva would have understood what he had just admitted to. But, momentarily, her mind was miles away, and she was floating away on a pleasure cloud cloaked in pain and _slight_ humiliation.

They both turned her belly inside out with fire.

“Yes, sir.” And she bent her head to do his bidding, her mouth roaming over the hardened leather that adorned his feet.

Levi felt like the room was spinning, his eyes wholly entranced by her and what she was doing. He etched into his brain how her pink lips moved across his boots, her cheeks reddened.

He was _beyond_ hard.

Reaching down, he pressed against the bulge in his pants, rubbing up and down the seam slowly.

“God, look at you, runt. So fucking _obedient_ when you’re on your knees.”

He saw her shudder, tongue darting out to lick up the whole front side of his boot.

Rubbing himself a bit harder, he leaned his head back and felt the heady feeling of _power_ rush through him. He was brimming with it, cock so hard he thought he might pass out from lack of blood flow to the other organs that needed it.

“Stop. Jesus Christ. Get up.” He gasped, dragging in a ragged breath.

Eva had to take a moment, but managed to shakily drag herself to her feet.

He grabbed a hold of her wrist, his chest heaving. He looked completely _debauched._

“Turn around and face the wall, bend over and lift your dress above your hips.” He demanded, eyes lidded, but clouded over.

Eva bit her lip and did exactly as she was told. Hands shaking, she grasped the ends of her dress and pushed the fabric up her thighs exposing her ass in white, cotton panties.

The raven-haired man took her in, wanting to reach out and touch the rounded globes that beckoned him forth, but halted.

This was not about that; it was about her total _submission_.

“Good girl, you _brat_.” He murmured, sidling up behind her, pulling out his prick.

Sucking in air as the draftiness in the room hit his appendage, he wrapped his hand around the length and stroked.

Eva could _hear_ what he was doing, feeling her walls clench and dampen even more with how turned on she was.

“Fuck.” He mumbled, eyes narrowed into slits at the pristine, virginal underwear he was about to shoot his semen all over.

Eva wanted to touch herself, toes curling in her boots, nipples hardened and sensitive inside her bra.

Levi pushed his cock head against her skin and felt his balls tighten, feeling his end near.

Reaching out, he gripped her hair, grinding against her back, mouth shoved next to her ear, his hand never slowing against his flesh.

“Feel that you little whore?” And he felt the explosion when she _whimpered_ at what he had just called her, coming forcefully against her upper thighs and panties.

Panting, he took looked down and tched at the mess he left behind.

“Disgusting.” He mumbled, reaching into his pocket, grabbing out a handkerchief.

Eva was against the wall, still floating on that little cloud. He had come on her, he had basically _marked_ her. It felt…enlightening. She couldn’t explain it.

“You were good, little cadet.” He muttered into her hair, giving her shoulder a soothing stroke. Well, as soothing as he _could_.

Eva felt the jolt of happiness fall over her.

She had been _good_ for him, had brought him pleasure just by being obedient.

Smiling hazily, she just stood in her position, waiting on what he wanted to do next.

“Push your dress down, we need to be going.” He told her, straightening out his cravat.

Nodding, she winced as the cold slide of semen skated over her skin.

Bored expression back on his face, he glanced her over, making sure she was in relatively _normal_ condition and grabbed her hand.

“You’ll walk ahead of me, and not look back. Understand?”

Eva nodded.

It didn’t take them long to get to the stairs, and up they went.

Shutting the door behind him, Levi snapped his fingers, gaining her attention.

Turning, Eva raised a brow at his crass means of _calling_ her like she was a dog.

“Let’s not have a replay of this night, idiot. Don’t play with fire, you won’t like the outcome. Do you understand me?”

Sighing, she nodded, feeling foolish at her decision to go down in that place. What was she expecting? The bigger question was…why had _he_ been there?

She couldn’t _not_ ask.

Blame a curious mind.

“Sir. W-Why were you down there?”

And she expected for him to glare at her and tell her to fuck off, but he did neither of those things.

He was walking ahead of her when he turned slowly, hands shoved in his pockets, tendrils of bangs hanging into his eyes.

“I go home every now and then, just like you do.” He mumbled, and turned back, proceeding ahead without waiting to hear her response.

Eva was taken aback by this tidbit of information and rolled it around in her brain.

Then, as it didn’t make sense, it kind of _did_.

Is that why he was so closed off?

That seemed wrong though, and inaccurate after everything….they had done. She felt like for the first time, _she_ was seeing a side no-one had _ever_ seen before.

And for that, she felt sort of…lucky?

Smiling lightly, she starting walking again, trailing behind his slow moving form.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. Here's another! We see a little bit of softer Levi in this chapter, it's a tad bit shorter, but I wanted to focus mainly on the scene, and not everything AROUND the scene. 
> 
> Kudos and Review? Thank you!
> 
> Much love,  
> XO

“Meyer! You have to _strike_ the goddamn cardboard, not fly by it!” Commander Shadis was screaming at her, his face blood red.

She was doing _horrible_.

And everyone else, _of course_ , was doing relatively well. Armin had struggled a little bit at the beginning, but he had gotten the hang of it shortly after almost falling out of the sky.

Sasha and Connie were even doing well. Sure, they were doing stupid lunges and Connie had done a _fantastic_ split that left him screaming like a girl, but they were still doing _well_.

She wasn’t.

Why couldn’t she get a hang of this?

“Come down, Meyer!” Shadis snapped, and Eva felt her insides curl with shame at _failing_ another task.

Getting to her feet, she put her dull, training swords back in their sheath.

“What is going on in that tiny mind of yours, cadet? All you have to do is swing the fucking blade at the cardboard. The hardest part of the gear you’ve already bypassed, just _swing_ the sword the right way and you’ll cut its neck!” He yelled, voice growing hysterical.

Eva cringed and fiddled with her buckle straps.

“Get out of my sight, Meyer. If you don’t come out here tomorrow and do _better_ , I will throw your ass out of this core, do you understand me?”

Eva felt tears build up in her eyes, but she blinked them back, shoving her fist into her chest.

“Yes, sir!”

She waited till she got down the hall to fall apart, steps away from her bedroom door.

She was _humiliated_.

Why? Why couldn’t she grasp these obstacles the way everybody else did? Was she so unfocused?

Leaning against one of the tall windows, she sobbed quietly, looking out to the field, watching the other cadets fly through the trees.

Sigh.

“Is there a reason why you’re here and not out there training?”

Eva closed her eyes and took a deep breath, turning around, saluting the Corporal stoically.

“Commander Shadis is punishing me for struggling with the ODM gear, sir.”

Steel eyes did not look impressed at that omission, well, he could join the club of people who were _disappointed_ at her failings.

“So, instead of fighting back, and pushing yourself, you scurried in here like a wounded puppy to cry at one of the windows?” He asked, shoving one hand into his pocket.

Eva felt her eyes narrow at his mocking tone.

He just raised an unimpressed brow and glanced away.

“Tch. Pathetic. Grow thicker skin you little idiot, and maybe Shadis wouldn’t push you around so much.” And he stepped past her to move away.

Gritting her teeth, Eva felt her temper boil over.

“Yeah, it’s so easy for you to say that, **_sir_. **You may have grown up in the Underground, but you’re also ‘humanities strongest.’ What could you possibly understanding about having to _prove_ yourself?” She snapped, not caring in the least if she was being disrespectful.

He stopped walking and turned slightly to her; expression bored.

“Same goes to you, brat. You grew up in the wealthiest portion of Sina. What the hell would _you_ know about suffering, in the slightest?”

Eva felt her nails clamp into her skin at the fury that washed through her body like a river.

“That doesn’t mean I know nothing of hardship. A-And _screw_ you for _throwing_ that in my face, again. You really are nothing but a judgmental bully!” She yelled at him, forcing hair out of her eyes as tears of aggravation started to flow.

Not waiting around to catch what other vile things he had to say, Eva turned to get back to her room.

She didn’t make it far though as she felt his hand clamp down on her bicep. Gasping, she tried to wrench it away as he forcefully turned her to face him.

“I don’t think so.” He muttered, voice calm.

Eva wrenched harder, slowly realizing it was futile.

“Settle.” He whispered to her, grip loosening.

She did, feeling her knees go weak, the tension leaving, but the tears wouldn’t stop falling. She felt like such a disappointment.

“I-I don’t know what I’m doing here.” She sobbed, embarrassment blooming in her stomach over the scene she was making.

He didn’t say anything as he watched her fall apart.

“Take a moment. Go to your room and shower, take your time. Then, when you’re finished, come to my quarters.”

Eva sniffled, and looked at him, nodding softly.

She took a little over an hour, making sure she was washed thoroughly. She hadn’t realized there was dirt in _very_ unpleasant places.

Gross. 

Stopping outside his door, Eva closed her eyes and tried to center herself. But todays activities prohibited that from happening.

Sighing, she knocked lightly.

“Enter.”

And she did.

Opening the door, she took a whole step before his voice halted her.

“Stop.”

Whipping her head up, she met his eyes, confused at his outburst.

“Shut the door.” He commanded, and she did, lightly.

Turning to look at him again, she noticed he was standing up now, hands tucked behind his back.

“I’ve been doing a little bit of _research_ on our extracurricular activities, Meyer. It’s remarkable what the library on the grounds hold.”

Eva couldn’t agree more.

“So. Do you want to set a scene? To help get you a little out of your head?” He questioned her, voice clear, posture straight.

The younger woman felt her knees wobble as her vision grew heady.

She didn’t want anything more in that very moment.

“Y-Yes, please, _yes._ ” She whispered, wanting to reach out to clutch onto something to stay standing.

He nodded, turning back to his desk.

“Say a word that is of no special means to you. That specific word will be stated if you want to end anything we’re doing. Understand?”

Eva nodded.

“Um, I, Grapefruit.”

She could have swore she saw his mouth twitch in humor.

“I hated them as a kid.” She muttered, face breaking out in a blush.

He nodding, rolling his shoulders.

“Good. Now, we’ll begin.”

Silence.

Sitting down, he grabbed at some papers and plucked a pen.

Eva just stared, waiting on what he’d say next.

“Get on all fours and crawl over here.” He told her, voice husky, eyes never leaving the papers he was flipping through.

A hot spurt of need rushed through her at his command. Lowering herself down, she got on her hands and knees and slowly moved in his direction.

She stopped at his chair, head hung low, fingertips buzzing with adrenaline.

“Sit down and lean your head against the side of the desk.” He said to her, voice smooth, like a sip of expensive whiskey.

Eva shut her eyes slowly, already floating on her cloud.

“Yes, sir.”

She sat fully on her butt and laid her head to the side, closing her eyes, taking in the sounds of his writing.

“Good little cadet.” He mumbled, engrossed in his work.

After some time, dozing in and out of awareness, Eva heard him call out to her.

“Lean forward.” He demanded, flipping through papers, tching in slight aggravation at the mountain of work he had to sift through.

Eva nodded sluggishly, watching as his hand was held out for her. His finger beckoned her closer, her hair stopping at his hand.

Then, he weaved them into her hair and Eva felt the room tilt. Whimpering at the feelings that exploded in her stomach, she closed her eyes and laid her head on the arm rest of his chair, eliciting a soft sigh.

His fingers carded through her blonde strands, gripping tighter at the root of her scalp, and letting go a bit towards the ends.

It was _perfect_.

In the midst of her dozing off, his voice broke through her haze.

“What exactly did Shadis say about your performance today?” Fingers still carding through her hair.

Eva tried to access words, but it took a second, shaking her head loose of the daze he was putting her in.

“I was having trouble with slicing through the cardboard they have set up. I can aim for it, drag my swords up to cut the spot I’m supposed to, but always at the last second, I pull back. I'm hesitating...” She admitted, feeling her shoulders tense at the feeling of _failure_ that went through her heart.

His hand moved to her temples, pushing slightly.

“Settle. We’re just going over how we can better your performance, nothing to be stressed about, little cadet.”

Eva tried to let his words comfort her, but the threat Shadis threw at the end, left worry behind, a knot of unease clutching her.

“Look at me.” He said, fingers moving down to clutch her chin.

Moving her head up, her nostrils flared, tears coming to the forefront again.

“What else did Shadis say?” He asked.

Eva just shrugged, his fingers light on her skin.

“Just…he’ll throw me out if I don’t get better. I’ve struggled the most out of this class, so, I guess I kind of deserved that threat. Making an example and all that.” She muttered, glancing away from his intense stare.

Silence.

“Shadis doesn’t have the authority to throw you out of the Scouts, brat. And anyway, he wouldn’t have said that if he didn’t see any potential in you.”

Eva just huffed, shrugging lightly.

“Look back down now, I have a lot of work to get done. Are you alright, runt?”

She smiled and nodded her head, getting back to her original position.

It was a strange day when Eva could say the best sleep she had ever gotten was kneeling beside her Scout Captain, his fingers carding through her hair while he did his paperwork.

“Time to wake up, little cadet.” His voice broke through and Eva groggily opened her eyes.

Sighing, she raised her head, but not too far, his order flitting through her mind.

“Feel better?” He asked her, hand out of her tresses now.

She nodded.

“Good. I think you should head back to your barracks now. Dinners in two hours, and I think it would be wise if you rested a little bit. And tomorrow…be prepared to do better with the gear. Understood?”

Eva nodded softly, “Yes, sir.”

She never knew he could be so… _soft._

Well, soft wasn’t _exactly_ the word.

She couldn’t put her finger on it, and she was too tired to try at the moment. Shutting her eyes, she succumbed to the exhaustion that followed her around now and slipped into a dreamless slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Reviews? Yes, please!
> 
> XO

“You did great today, Eva!” Sasha squealed as they walked to dinner that evening.

The blonde smiled, blushing lightly.

“Thanks, Sasha. I may have been overthinking it before, or maybe hesitating, for some reason.” She admitted, looping her arm through the brunettes.

“That happens. It was probably fear.”

Eva felt her eyebrows bunch up at her classmates exclamation.

“What do you mean?”

Sasha gave her a shadowed side-eye.

“I used to live in a village in the mountains, so I’ve seen titans before, and they’re nothing that you’ll ever forget. Not in your living moments, and not in your _nightmares_ , either. So, when I practiced with the cardboard, and I raised my blade to bring it down, I envisioned the titans I had seen before. My fear helped me.”

And honestly, that made sense.

“So, when you take the fear away, you have nothing to drive you to _overcome_ the fear. Does that make any sense to you?”

Eva nodded, squeezing her arm lightly.

“Yeah, it does. When’d you get so wise, Sasha?” She asked jokingly.

Sasha blushed and shrugged.

“Jean, do you have something you’d like to ask me?” Eva stated, catching his eyes moving back and forth over her the entire night.

He flushed and shook his head, looking away from her quickly.

Marco looked just as confused as Eva, reaching out to put a comforting hand on his friends back.

“He likes you.” A voice mumbled in her ear.

“ _Must_ you do that?” Eva hissed at Mikasa, heart thundering at the other woman scaring the living daylights out of her.

Nothing but a deadpan expression answered the question.

“Jean does not like me, if anything he likes _you_.” Eva said, picking up a small portion of bread.

Mikasa raised one eyebrow.

“You can like two people at the same time. And sixteen-year-old boys are so fickle, they want something different every day.” She mumbled.

Eva felt a wave of unease wash over her, not understanding why.

“W-Well, I’m not really everybodys age here.” The blonde muttered, the same uneasiness knotting inside her belly.

“That doesn’t stop them from liking you.” Mikasa responded, taking a sip of her water.

Guess that was true. Suddenly a soft laugh interrupted the conversation, making Eva’s head turn in the vicinity it came from.

Petra.

And Corporal Levi.

She was saying something to him, shoving a little teacup in his direction.

And he was smirking at her when she wasn’t looking, eyes not hard or angry, but almost… ** _happy_**.

Eva felt the same knot squeeze tighter and tighter.

_“You can like two people at the same time.”_

He wasn’t hers. And honestly, she wasn’t sure if she even viewed him in that way. Yeah, they had their… _activities_. But that didn’t equivalate a _relationship,_ especially a monogamous one. He was also her superior, and that was usually frowned upon.

Eva just sighed, rubbing her stomach, trying to drive that _knot_ out of her.

It just was not going away.

The next day, Corporal Levi’s squad was out near the practice field.

Odd.

“Line up!” Shouted a tall, raven haired man.

Eva recognized him. That was Gunther. The blonde, taller man was Eld. Oluo was the one who was always _accidentally_ biting his tongue.

And Petra, of course.

The recruits shuffled to do what the seasoned leader said.

“Today we’re doing drills with different members of the head team. We want to get a good idea of everybody’s strengths and weaknesses.”

Eva wanted to groan but refrained from doing so.

Suddenly, a prickle of sensation ran up and down her spine. She glanced across the field, seeing Captain Levi standing at parade rest, watching the activity, his eyes floating around, then flicked over to land on…

Petra.

Eva turned her face away, feeling that same knot extend further into her lungs, making her breath hitch.

“Short stack.”

Eva whipped her head up, almost blushing as Gunther towered over her.

“S-Sir?!”

Jabbing a finger over his shoulder, he pointed at the short, red-head, who was giving her a small wave.

“With Petra. Move your ass.”

Crap.

Armin, Christa, and Annie were in her group as well. All blonde, all short.

Hm.

Annie was up first, expression one of boredom, hands gripping her sparring swords. Petra had hers out as well, eyebrows furrowing, feet split in a fighting stance.

“We’ll start with the swords, but I’d also like us to move to simpler weapons. Alright team?”

“Yes, ma’am!” They responded, Annie and Petra still gazing at each other, waiting for the first strike to come.

Eva had to admit, Petra was good, but Annie was better. And Petra was a _seasoned_ fighter. However, Annie seemed like she was _made_ to fight, not to mention her uncanny ability to read her opponent.

“Good job.” Petra panted, congratulating the other blonde girl, who just raised a brow and saluted, taking her place back among the group.

“Meyer. You’re up.” She called, and Eva felt a wave of trepidation.

Swallowing thickly, she moved forward timidly.

“Look to the side, on that little table are knives, grab one.”

Eva nodded, and moved to pluck one up.

It was sharp.

Looking back at the red-head, she saw her retrieve one out of her belt loop as well, flipping it around in her hand.

Show off.

Standing back in her position, Eva thought about what Mikasa and Annie had taught her.

She had watched the fight between Petra and Annie closely. The two of them almost neck and neck, but Annie was the one had been triumphant in the end.

Petra was good with countering blows, and used her lack of height to block any jabs or swipes that were at face level.

Her weakness was her right side. Eva noticed this when Annie went in from the side with a kick that would have knocked the leader onto her knees. Petra had _almost_ missed it, and was slow to move her leg up to block the shot.

That’s what she’d go for.

But, Petra _was_ good. Eva could hardly keep up with her, but she by some miracle, had.

They were evenly matched.

Amid a swipe, Eva had a thought dash across her brain.

The Captain _smiling_ at Petra.

Before she knew it, there was a sprig of pain blossom down her arm.

“Shit!” Petra yelled, then there were voices behind Eva. She was confused, then she finally saw blood dripping from her left palm.

Oh. She was injured.

“Hold your hand up.” The red-head snapped, her finger pressing hard into the wound.

Eva yelped and moved to shake her off, but she held fast.

“We need to get this cleaned out. I’ll have to wrap it until we can get to the infirmary.”

Eva winced sharply, but nodded her head, getting dragged behind the other woman.

“It’s deep, but it should be alright.” Petra mumbled to her, wiping away the blood that was still trickling out of the wound.

Eva nodded, watching the woman bend over her hand, dotting at the edges with antiseptic.

“Ow.”

Petra’s doe eyes looked up at Eva, eyebrows furrowed.

The thought of her giggling at the Corporal came back unbidden and Eva moved her eyes away, trying to cover her annoyance towards the other woman. 

But, it was no wonder. Petra had a comforting presence that seemed to ooze around the entire room. The whole time she patched up the wound, she gave soft tuts and little affirmations when Eva hissed or whimpered.

And Eva…she just wasn’t like that.

She was _awkward_ , if anything. 

“Everything alright?” A voice said, interrupting Eva’s thought process.

Captain.

 _Great_. 

“We had a slight accident.” Petra murmured, turning kind eyes in his direction.

Eva just faced down, watching as cloth was wrapped around the injury.

“What happened, exactly?” He questioned, moving closer to them.

Petra continued to wind the cloth but responded to his question.

“Cadet Meyer here got a little distracted while we were sparring.” She said, and Eva felt anger at that statement. It made her sound like an _air_ head.

She opened her mouth to argue, but clamped it shut seconds later. The other woman was _right_ , she had been distracted.

By _him_. By her _smiling and giggling_ at him.

A few minutes later, after listening to them converse lightly, Petra was finally finished.

Moving back, the older woman cleaned up the supplies she had used.

Eva glanced to the side of her, watching the Corporal stare at the back of the other woman.

 _“It’s possible to like two people at the same time.”_ Mikasa’s words the night before came back.

She wanted to get out of here.

“May I go now, ma’am?” Eva murmured, clenching her right fist.

“No.” Came the reply from the Captain.

Of course.

“We need to discuss your carelessness, idiot. You could have really hurt yourself, or Petra. Not to mention any of the other idiotic cadets out in the field.”

Eva grit her teeth, but nodded, watching as a flash of what looked like _satisfaction_ went through the red-heads eyes.

Petra then left shortly after, her hand reaching out to touch the Captain’s shoulder with barely concealed intimacy.

Eva felt so _stupid_.

“Why were you distracted today?” He asked when they were alone.

Eva shrugged. She really didn’t want to have any type of conversation with him. She felt _humiliated_ and _lied_ to.

“Don’t give me a bullshit **shrug** as an answer, brat.” He snapped, patience leaving his form.

Eva didn’t say anything.

“What’s the matter with you?” He asked, after a pause.

Silence.

“Look at me!” He hissed. Eva blanched, but glanced up timidly, not wanting to see the anger etched in his face. So _unlike_ how he looks at Petra. 

He was _tense_. Why was he so tense?

“I’ll ask once more. Why were you so distracted today?”

God, why couldn’t he just _leave_ her alone?

“Maybe you should ask Petra? She’ll give you all the details you want.” Oh, Jeez, that was _not_ meant to slip out.

He raised a brow.

“Meaning?”

She tried not to glare, or fidget under his scrutinizing look, but she couldn’t help doing so.

“Nothing.” She finally answered, pushing the _real_ response she wanted to say, back.

He growled, and grabbed her bicep, earning a pained groan from her.

“Do not say _nothing_ again. Do you understand me, asshole?”

Eva _snarled_ at him, wrenching her arm out of his grip, shoving him away from her person.

“The only _asshole_ here is you, **_sir_.**” She hissed at him with venom.

He fell back slightly, not expecting her reaction.

“When were you going to let me know that you were seeing Petra?” She asked him, getting out of her chair, moving towards the exit.

He rebounded quickly, going for her arm once more and backing her into the adjacent wall.

“Seeing Petra?” He questioned her statement, a look of confusion running across his expression.

Glowering, she nodded.

“Yes, _seeing_ Petra. It’s not hard to grasp the meaning.” She snapped at him.

The Captain just stared at her; eyes half-lidded.

“Petra and I are _complicated_ , that’s all you need to know.” He responded, letting go of her arm, backing up a few paces.

But, Eva was shocked.

Did he honestly think she would just _let it go_? Were they a couple? Did they sleep with each other?

“C-Complicated in what way? Does she get on her knees for you as well? Do you jack off all over her to? Or am I the only one who gets that privilege?” She hissed at him, feeling more and more livid by each passing second.

“Shut your filthy little mouth.” He snarled; eyes wide.

Before Eva knew what she was doing, she had slapped him firmly across the jaw, _pissed_ off at how he had the _audacity_ to feel affronted at **her**.

Screw him.

His head whipped to the side, and Eva suddenly felt the need to _run_.

Maybe she should.

“Oh God, I’m so s-sorr-.”

But before she got the entire sentence out, he had grabbed her, and forced her face first into a table, his hands gripping her arms and forcing them behind her back.

Gasping, Eva fought against him, to no avail. There was no way she was going anywhere.

“I apologize.” She whimpered, her arms screaming at the socket.

He just held her still, pushing her down harder.

Grunting, Eva pushed back against him, gritting her teeth.

“Get off you vicious little midget! I apologized!”

He still said nothing.

Gulping, Eva felt her heartbeat rachet up, arms starting to burn from the sensation of being held in a weird position.

In a moment, his mouth was beside her ear.

“ ** _Settle_** , little cadet.”

Eva clenched her eyes shut and leveled out her breathing, trying to fight off the wave of anger and unease that swept over her.

“Good girl.” He murmured, letting up on his hold a little bit.

The tears clouded up in her eyes before she could stop them. Laying her face against the wood, she sobbed, shoulders trembling.

He then let go of her completely, one of his hands staying in the center of her back, in a grounding motion, making her head fuzzy.

“Come on brat, take deep breaths. It’ll be alright. When you calm down we’ll talk about this, understand?”

Eva nodded, utterly embarrassed. She didn’t understand why she was reacting this way. Maybe it was a build up of emotions after getting injured. Or maybe it was because she didn’t like the idea of _sharing_ him. There just didn’t seem to be enough scraps of him to go around. And in due time, Eva feared he’d get tired of her.

Petra was everything she would _never_ be.

Sitting in a chair, Eva had her head bowed, but her tears had dried up.

Thank goodness.

“Look at me.” He demanded her, rather _gently_ this time.

She did, sniffling.

“Petra and I are close. But, we don’t do anything remotely similar to what happens between you and I. I’m not one to juggle multiple women. Having one is enough, I assure you.”

Eva nodded.

“But, you and I don’t _have_ a romantic relationship. We _can’t_ have that.”

Feeling her stomach clench tightly, the blonde woman winced.

“I’m not a _let’s get married_ , _have children_ sort of man. We go through too much as scouts to want anything like that. So, if that’s what you’re expecting here, little runt, then it’s best to stop this right now.”

Is that what she wanted? She hadn’t really thought about it all that much.

Sighing deeply, she shook her head, laying her forearms on her knees.

“I understand that, I shouldn’t have slapped you for telling the truth. I just didn’t like hearing it, I guess.”

He nodded, crossing his arms.

“We need to lay ground rules then.” Eva mumbled, playing with the straps on her pants.

Tch.

“Meaning what?” He asked her.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she stared up at him, almost laughing at the expression on his face.

“I _mean_ when I start seeing somebody, we have to end this. And if you meet someone you like, whether it’s Petra or anyone else, I need to know.”

His face went dark for a moment.

“Thinking of going out with the Kirstein idiot, Meyer?”

What?

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head.

“No. He’s too young for me one, and two, he’s not my type.”

He just raised a brow.

“Tch.”

How very mature of him.

“Well, are we in agreeance, or…?” Eva asked him, sentence tethering off.

He crossed his arms, but nodded, a harsh jolt of his head.

“Good.” She stated, standing up, and brushing off her clothes. Finishing, she made strides towards the door, gave him a little glance, and left to go back to the drills outside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has an explicit scene at the bottom, so, beware of that. Totally consensual, btw. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and review!
> 
> XO

The week progressed without any more injuries or run ins with the Captain.

Eva was grateful, she felt emotionally drained of him at the moment. She needed some distance from the turmoil he put her mind in sometimes.

When Saturday got here, she couldn’t wait to go into town and shop around.

She was going alone today, everyone else was exhausted, and most of them wanted to sleep in. That was alright, she needed to take a breather by herself anyway.

The trek through town was nice, she had stopped at a little book store and picking something up for Armin, who was almost done with the books in the regimental library. Then, she grabbed some jerky for Sasha, who had smashed the bag she had gotten the night she had purchased it.

Oh. A dress shop.

Eva stopped to look in the window, dangling her other bags in the adjacent hand.

She needed a new dress, she had lost a little bit of weight due to the extensive training, so she desperately needed something different.

And, there was a pretty blue one in the window that was _screaming_ out for her.

Hopefully it wasn’t too expensive. Her mother only sent her so much a week, and she liked to save what she didn’t use. Plus, a lot of the scout wages went to room and board, meals, and training gear.

Looking at the dress on the hanger, Eva smiled, it was so _soft_.

“You’d look stunning in that.” A voice said behind her.

Turning to thank whomever it was that said the compliment, Eva came face to face with an extremely handsome man. Black hair, blue eyes and a complexion that showed he was outside a good bit of the time.

“O-Oh.” She responded, dumbly.

He gave her a tiny smile.

“If you’d like, you can try the dress on in the back?” He said to her, pointing to where the little room was located.

Eva cocked her head to the side.

“You work here?”

He smirked.

“Two years now.”

And he gave her a little wink, his dimples popping up with the movement.

Wow, he really _was_ very handsome.

“U-Um, I’m Eva.” She murmured, sticking her hand out to him.

Giving her another charming smile, he took it.

“Matthew.” Then he leaned down to press his lips against her knuckles lightly.

Oh, well, that’s not anything she was used to. Even men in Mitras didn’t do that particular greeting to the ladies.

“Going to purchase it then?” He asked her when she laid the garment on the counter.

Eva nodded, running her finger over the dress once more.

“It’s a little too nice for everyday wear, but you were right. It does look beautiful on me. And I don’t get to shop as much as I’d like to.”

He smiled, taking the dress from her.

At the end of the transaction, he handed her the bag.

Eva blushed, and thanked him, nervously pushing hair behind her reddened ears.

“Thank you, Matthew, and thank you even more for pumping up my self-esteem. It’s kind of been in tatters lately.”

He quirked an eyebrow.

“You’re beautiful. If you aren’t told that often, then your partner is doing you a disservice.”

Eva felt her face turn blood red.

“U-Um, I-I don’t have a _partner_ , or significant other,” She admitted.

Staring for a second, he dipped his head low, then glanced back up, a light dusting his own cheeks.

“W-Well, if that’s the case. Would you like to eat dinner with me tonight? You can take the beautiful dress for a test drive.”

Eva felt her stomach flutter, and she smiled widely.

“I’d really like that.”

“How’s seven?” He asked her.

Eva nodded, “That’s perfect.”

“Oh, wow.” Sasha said as she walked in the room.

Eva fluffed up her hair, annoyed at the strands that laid lifeless against her scalp.

“I can’t get my damn hair to do anything that looks decent. Tell me the truth, does it look that bad like this? I’m running out of time to fix it.”

Sasha shook her head.

“No, you look amazing! Is the dress new?”

Eva nodded, “Yeah, just got it today. I needed a new one because all my others I brought with me are too big.”

She turned back to the mirror, dotting lip gloss onto her lips and smoothing out some light blush onto her cheeks.

“I got you a gift by the way.” She called over her shoulder to Sasha.

The brunette was brushing her hair when her eyes lit up.

“ **Eva**! Thank you so much!” She squealed, bouncing over to the blonde, and hugging her enthusiastically.

“You’re welcome. Now go eat it before you combust.”

Sasha didn’t need to be told twice.

“Coming back _alone_ tonight?” Her roommate asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Eva blushed, and laughed lightly.

“I _just_ met him, Sasha. Literally today in town. There’s fast, then there’s _fast_.”

The brunette just chuckled, munching away on her treat.

“Well, _if_ you decide to do anything with him, just _please_ wake me up. I’d like to be somewhere else if you choose to get intimate.”

Eva rolled her eyes.

“I don’t think that’s going to happen. But I appreciate the gesture, and offer.”

Sasha gave her a thumbs up, mouth full of jerky.

“Wow, you look _stunning_.” Matthew said to her, kissing her hand in greeting.

Eva blushed, looking down at her booted feet.

“Would you like to be seated?” She asked.

He nodded, holding his hand out to grip hers.

Taking it, she followed him to their table.

She was having a great time, and the food was _spectacular_. Matthew himself was quite easy to talk to, and that was always refreshing.

“So, what do you do for work?” He questioned, taking a sip of his wine.

Eva dotted her mouth with a napkin and glanced up at him through her eyelashes.

Would he judge her for what she did? Or be _intimidated_ by her career? Might as well just come off with it.

“I-I’m in the Survey corps.” She muttered, taking a sip from her own wine.

His eyes widened a little bit.

“Really?”

Eva nodded, feeling a prickle of irritation roll over her at his reaction.

“Is it that hard to believe?” She asked, aggravation a tad bit apparent in her tone.

Matthew put his hand up in a pacifying gesture.

“I apologize. I wasn’t trying to insinuate anything, truly. I’m just surprised that you picked such a dangerous field to go into. That’s all.”

Eva smiled, feeling her annoyance fizzle out.

“It’s okay. And you’re right, it is a really dangerous field. But I’ve wanted to join since I was eighteen. It took about three years to talk my mother off a ledge when I told her.”

He smiled and looked down at his plate, and suddenly he seemed… _sad_.

“My uncle was in the core. He uh, he was killed two years after he joined. Broke my mothers heart, they were really close.”

Eva frowned, reaching across the table to take his hand, squeezing his fingers.

“I’m really sorry.”

He gave a little half smile and squeezed back.

“I appreciate that.”

“Dinner was fantastic.” Eva said to him as he walked her back to her barracks.

Matthew nodded his head, “I agree, the company wasn’t all that terrible either.”

Eva gave him a little nudge, smirking at his attempt at sarcasm.

After a few more minutes of walking and joking about anything and everything. He actually was pretty funny, and he didn’t need to be _crass_ to be funny either. Or resort to name calling.

He was so different from…

Shaking her head, she banished that thought.

“Well, looks like we’ve arrived.” She muttered, a feeling of disappointment hitting her. They had stopped just outside the door to her hallway.

He moved his hands out of his pockets, running a palm through his dark hair.

“Um, would it be presumptuous of me to ask you on a second date?” He whispered.

Smiling, Eva bit her lip and looked away.

“I don’t know, would it be presumptuous of _me_ to say yes?”

He chuckled, reaching out to grab her hand.

“ **Cadet Meyer**.”

Son of a bitch.

Eva shut her eyes, she took a breath, readying herself for the _Captains_ unpleasantness.

Turning, she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, sir?”

His cold gaze cut through her, but Eva wasn’t going to back down. Not this time, she had had a nice evening, and he was _not_ going to ruin it.

“Have you forgotten when curfew is?”

Gritting her teeth, she glared.

“There is no curfew on weekends, _sir_.”

His deadpan expression didn’t leave his face, pale eyes looking over to the man who was accompanying her.

“You’re also not allowed to have any male company in the barracks. Then again, you’ve always thought yourself _above_ the rules.”

Eva felt Matthew shift behind her, an uncomfortable air flitting across the three of them.

“U-Um, Eva. I’m gonna go. I don’t want to get you into trouble.”

She turned back to him and sighed.

“Okay. Um, goodnight.” She said, reaching on her tiptoes and pecking his cheek lightly.

She could feel him flush against her lips, pulling back she pushed his shoulder.

“I’ll see you later. Don’t forget our plans.”

He smiled and nodded.

“Goodnight. And goodnight, sir. I hope I didn’t cause any inconvenience for Eva.”

Corporal Levi didn’t say anything, just raised a thin eyebrow.

Eva didn’t move from her spot but wanted to. The air in the courtyard was buzzing, and it was making the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

“Thanks for _ruining_ my evening.” She snapped at him, pushing hair out of her face.

He just continued to stare at her, eyes getting stormier and stormier.

Not a good sign.

Eva kept her own eyes on his body language, which was tense.

He was angry.

Well, he could just get over it. He had told her they weren’t in a _monogamous_ relationship, that he _couldn’t_ have one, so, there’s that. He had no right to be a hypocrite now.

“Were you planning to fuck him?” He asked, voice low, _chilling_.

Eva clenched her fists into balls.

“Of course not. I only met him today. I’m not that fast _or_ easy.”

He _sneered_ , an ugly, sordid thing that spread across his face. It frightened her, his whole demeanor at this moment _scared_ her.

“Could have fooled me, little cadet. Is that what you wanted? To get fucked? Is that what you’ve wanted this entire time?”

He was advancing on her.

Oh crap.

Moving backwards out of natural habit at a _predator_ advancing on the _prey_ , Eva felt brick dig into her shoulder blades. There was no where else to go.

“Don’t be ridiculous. That’s not what I wanted, at all.” She gasped, sticking her hand out to stop him from getting any closer.

He slapped it out of the way, almost nose to nose with her.

“Is that so?”

Oh, God. Even pissed off, he was _fiercely_ attractive.

A lightening bolt of arousal shot through her at his close proximity. Eva gasped and reached out, grabbing his hand, moving it to the front of her dress, laying it where her underwear was.

“ _Please_. Please, _Captain_.” She mumbled, her nipples hard enough to cut glass inside her bra.

His gunmetal eyes widened, then lowered again, letting loose a violent snarl at her actions.

“Tell me what you want you little bitch. You’re a virgin, it won’t be comfortable if I yank that pretty dress of yours up and fuck you against this wall.”

Eva’s mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for water.

He gripped her chin, forcing her eyes to look into his.

“Fucking answer me.” He snarled.

Eva did him one better. She reached low and grabbed his belt loops and pushed his pelvis into hers, grinding softly against him.

“ _Please_ , sir.”

He hissed at the contact, reaching his hands low to grip at her dress, shoving it above her hips.

“I hope you understand little cadet, this will _not_ be soft and gentle.”

Eva moaned and nodded, her womanhood throbbing.

She didn’t _want_ it soft and gentle, she wanted it hard and fast, she wanted to _feel_ the brick behind her grind and scrape against her back as he _took_ her.

Maybe he’d forget all about _perfect_ **Petra**.

Growling, she shoved his hands away, and yanked at her panties. He was quicker though, grabbing her hand and slinging it away.

“Doing my job, you impatient little cunt? I don’t think so.”

Eva groaned, and lifted her hips.

“ _Please._ ”

He grabbed at her underwear then, not _slipping_ them off, but _ripping_ them off. And that, Oh _God_ , Eva felt a rush of liquid _heat_ burn through her entire body at his actions.

“ _Yes._ ” She whispered, closing her eyes.

The Captain seemed as impatient as her, his own hands unbuckling his pants and shoving them down just far enough to take out his manhood.

Eva glanced down at it, and felt a sick thrill of pleasure. She was nervous, she _was_ a virgin, but, if she could sign up for a regiment that battled titans, she was sure she could take a man’s cock.

“Goddamn dress.” He whispered, having trouble keeping the garment up above her hips.

Eva snapped out of her haze for a second.

“ _Please_ don’t rip my dress. I just bought it today. I can t-take it off, if that’s easier?”

He just raised an eyebrow, shoving her further into the wall.

“Did I say you could speak? The only thing that should be coming out of your filthy mouth is moaning or **my** name. Do you understand me?”

Eva shuddered and nodded.

He made it work.

“Remember your word?” He whispered into her hair, his own breathing quick.

Eva nodded, impatient.

“ _Yes, sir_.”

Growling, he nodded.

“Good.” And shoved through.

There must have been something wrong with her, if the pain helped a bud of pleasure bloom in her stomach as he slanted his hips against hers.

“So tight.” He hissed, long fingers gripping at her hips as he found a good pace.

Eva grunted, feeling the soft hazy feeling take her over.

God, it felt amazing.

“ _Please_.”

The Captain reached up and grabbed at her hair, forcing her head back, to where her neck was completely bent.

“Look at you, splayed out before me. You don’t have to be naked for me to _see_ you. Think that asshole can do this to you?” And he punctuated that sentence with a harsh thrust that left her sobbing with pleasure.

Eva shook her head, moving one hand up to grab a breast through her dress.

He wasn’t having that.

Grabbing her, he pinned her wrists to the wall.

“Don’t fucking move your hands, bitch. They’ll stay right there until I’m done with you. If I’m _ever_ done with you.”

Damn.

The thought of him keeping her here, his cock _pounding_ into her, made a burst of pleasure rip into the bottom of her womb.

She was close.

“You like that, don’t you? You like the thought of me _using_ you while everybody walks around us, watching as you’re treated like a whore by the _Captain_.”

She couldn’t hold it back, she _couldn’t_. Between the pain, and the intense pleasure, she just couldn’t hold off the orgasm.

“God. Captain, _C-Captain._ I’m…coming.” She whispered, whimpering, crying out and clamping like a _vice_ against his dick.

“Good girl. Come all over my dick. Do it. _Fuck_.”

Eva was still slightly coming, and sucking air into her lungs when he pulled out of her and forced her down to her knees.

“Want to be an even _better_ slut?” He asked, and the blonde woman looked up, eyes blissed out, chest heaving.

“Yes, sir.”

He sneered darkly and started to strip his cock quickly, right by her face.

Eva felt her walls clench and unclench watching him chase his pleasure. God, he was gorgeous. It must be a sin to be so _beautiful_.

Gripping her hair, Eva grunted, but opened her mouth, waiting on him to release.

“Fuck. You’re ready for it aren’t you? Of course you are.” He grunted, thighs shaking, fingers _digging_ into her scalp.

Eva moaned, and that was it for him.

“Christ. _Fuck_.” He hissed, shoving his cock head into her cheek, releasing his load all over her face and mouth.

Eva had to reach her hand down and stroke herself, another orgasm was right on the cusp, and she needed to reach it, or she’d go _insane_.

Gasping sharply, she wheezed, her legs shaking as she fell over the edge.

“ _Yes._ ” She moaned, licking at his spend, feeling so…so, _used_. But _good_ at the same time.

After zipping up his pants, his grey eyes took in her quivering form.

“Are you alright?”

Eva nodded, feeling her heart squeeze every time she looked at him. Tears pricked at her eyes as she looked away, not understanding what this _feeling_ was.

He didn’t answer that, but she felt him near her.

She didn’t _want_ him near her.

“Grapefruit.” The word slipped out, and he stopped his movements.

Silence.

The tears rolled then and Eva looked away, she _had_ to look away.

“Cadet.” He started, and the blonde just shook her head, wrenching at her dress.

What was wrong with her? Why did she feel so _low?_

“Meyer.” He whispered, and Eva looked up at him. His face was…soft.

Biting her lip, she choked back a sob.

“Listen, little cadet. It’s the endorphins, okay? I’m going to approach, but I won’t touch you if you don’t want me to, alright?”

Eva nodded slowly.

He was in front of her then, and she watched as his hand reached out for her, a handkerchief gripped in his fingers.

“May I?” He whispered, and Eva nodded, closing her eyes as the softness of the cloth ran over her skin, cleaning away the mess he had left behind.

It left her feeling empty, but _whole_ at the same time. He was gentle, and he was so _rarely_ gentle.

“You did well, brat. But, I’m afraid you’ll be sore in the morning. So, I want you to go take a hot shower when you get back inside. And sleep-in till ten o’clock tomorrow. That should be an adequate amount of time to be fully rested.”

Eva felt her lower lip tremble, but she nodded, pushing back the emotion.

“Also, if you’re hurting too much, I want you to go to Hange. She’ll have some type of cream you can use. Just tell her it’s for your injury. Understand, runt?”

She nodded again.

The feeling of being _cared_ for drifted over her senses, and settled within her bones, feeling total bliss overcome her entirely.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another explicit one, ladies and gentleman!
> 
> Kudos and reviews, maybe? If I'm pleasing the masses to their hearts extent, let me know!
> 
> XO

Levi sat in Erwins office, listening to the endless plans the older man was spewing.

“Levi?”

The darker haired man raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

Erwin leaned back and sighed.

“Am I boring you that much? Have you heard anything I’ve said?”

Levi sighed and scratched his chin.

“Tch. Every word.”

The blonde just gave him a knowing look and rolled his eyes.

“Any news on the Mitras recruit?” He asked, twiddling his thumbs.

Levi felt his fingers start to tap against the chairs arm, a little sprig of nervousness taking bloom in his stomach.

“She’s doing better, I guess. Shadis doesn’t scream at her as much.”

Erwin raised a brow, tapping the top of his fingers on the desk.

Levi tried not to fidget at the scrutinizing look the blonde was throwing his way.

Did he know?

Probably. Nothing got by Erwin Smith.

Finally, after pondering _something_ , the Commander finally spoke.

“How’s Petra?”

Of course.

Levi _wanted_ to roll his eyes. Erwin _knew_ him and Petra weren’t together. He knew she wanted to be. But, she was the type of woman who wanted the whole charade, the kinds, dinners, a nice house somewhere. And Levi, he just _couldn’t_ give those things to her.

His life was fighting. Until the titans were vanquished, this was his calling.

Isobel and Farlan came to his mind and he grit his teeth, pushing their memories away.

“Levi?” Erwin called, gaining his attention once more.

Gunmetal eyes drifted over to the Commander, who had an eyebrow raised.

“I think I remember telling you, maybe a hundred times, that there is nothing between Petra and I.” He all but snapped.

Silence.

“Maybe because of the _activities_ going on between you and cadet Meyer?”

Levi felt his stomach drop, and he tried, to no avail to keep his eyes expressionless.

Crap.

Then, a deep chuckle broke through his anxiety.

“No need to look _fearful_ , Levi.” Erwin said, the laughs morphing into a wide smirk.

The shorter man just arched an eyebrow, wanting to shake out the anxious electricity that pulsed through his fingertips.

Asshole.

“No reprimands from the Commander, then?” He questioned; a tad confused at the blonde’s nonchalance.

Erwin shrugged, looking unbothered.

“She’s of age. And it doesn’t seem to be affecting your performance.”

Levi scowled.

Then, an evil glint ran across the taller man’s features.

“Just, be a little more cautious where you decide to have your… _sessions_.”

And if Levi had the capability to flush, he would have been as red as a tomato in that moment.

Later that evening, Levi sat at his desk, enjoying a cup of tea. Tomorrow they would be working more with the ODM gear, taking the cadets further into the forest.

_Joy._

But, they needed the experience. He personally thought they needed a real titan to train with. But Hange, and her knack of screaming like a banshee had vehemently refused that.

Of course.

Sighing soundly, he picked up his teacup and took a long sip.

A knock came. God, could he _ever_ get a moments peace?

He wanted to tell them to fuck off, but it was rather early, so it could be a member of his squad.

“Sir?”

Petra.

Levi tipped his head back and huffed, shutting his eyes.

“Come.”

Gingerly, she came through, red hair up in a loose ponytail.

“I apologize for disturbing you sir, but I-I really need to speak to you.” She mumbled, a blush starting to stain her cheeks.

Levi nodded, extending a hand out, inviting her to sit.

“No, I-I’d rather stand, if that’s alright?”

He raised a brow, but nodded.

Wringing her hands, she gathered herself before she finally spoke.

“I-I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me next weekend? Maybe?” She asked, quickly.

Levi felt like he’d been struck. God, he didn’t _want_ to disappoint her, he really didn’t but…

“No.”

And her face shattered.

“M-May I ask why? Is there someone else?”

He fiddled with his cravat, a nervous tendency he accumulated over the years.

“There isn’t anyone. I’m not looking for a serious relationship. I don’t have the luxury for one. And I don’t want to put either of us in a situation where things get awkward.”

And that was the truth.

She bit her lip, but nodded in resignation.

“Petra.” He murmured, expression softening.

She looked at him, trying to keep the tears from her eyes.

“S-Sir?”

He closed his eyes and sighed softly.

“You deserve someone that can give their _entirety_ to you. Do you understand? But that’s not me. Okay?”

Her lower lip trembled, and she turned away from him.

Clenching his fingers into a fist, he wanted to call out to her. God, he wanted to say more, _apologize_ over and over, but the words wouldn’t form. He felt like he had led her on in some way, and she didn’t deserve that.

Opening his mouth, he had a _sorry_ on his tongue, but she was out the door before it slipped out.

Fuck, he needed something stronger to drink.

_She_ came knocking at around eleven. The little cadet.

“C-Captain?” Her voice called through the door.

Levi groaned, setting his glass of whiskey down.

Damn women.

“Come in.”

Timidly, she came through, blue-green eyes observing the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

“Can I help you with something, brat?” He asked her, taking in her _very_ sheer nightgown.

Biting her lip, she grabbed her braided hair and through it behind her shoulder, “I-I can’t sleep. I feel so _restless_. And since you never sleep, I thought I’d stop by.”

Ah.

He quirked an eyebrow, and tched at her statement.

“I do sleep, insolent little runt. Just, not _well._ ”

She fiddled with her fingers, starting to pick at her nails, “I just have a lot on my mind.”

He raised a thin brow.

“Thinking about your next date?” He asked, a rush of aggravation coursed through him.

She rolled her eyes and looked away.

“No. You probably chased him away as far as I know.” The little brat muttered, and she looked… _disappointed._

Gritting his teeth, he squeezed his whiskey glass _tightly_.

“Will you miss him if that’s happened?” He ridiculed, a sick thrill of satisfaction flashing through him at her pinched look of aggravation.

Then, the look was gone, and was replaced by a sneer of her own.

“Have you screwed Petra yet?”

Little bitch.

He slammed his glass down, and hissed, “Do **not** bring her up.”

She smirked, but the clenched hands in her nightgown told a different story. She was aggravated, and maybe a tad bit upset.

“I overheard her talking tonight, with some of the other women. She seemed frustrated at something,” The blonde muttered.

Tch.

“Yeah, she asked me on a date and I turned her down. That’s more than what I can say for you,” He murmured, swallowing what was left of his drink.

She blushed and looked away, facing the wall.

“He was a nice guy. He _is_ a nice guy,” She said, still focused on the wall. 

Levi glowered at the side of her head, wanting to tell her to shut her fucking mouth. But he refrained from doing so. Huh, must be the whiskey. Even though he wasn’t that susceptible to alcohol.

Pity.

“And you like nice guys, is that it?” He asked, almost laughing at that concept.

Turning fiery eyes to him again, her mouth pushed up in a grimace.

“Yeah, yeah maybe I do like nice guys.” She argued, clear rising anger starting to etch in her features.

Sniggering darkly, he stood up, grabbing his whiskey decanter.

“Don’t make me laugh, you stupid little brat. You don’t like nice men, and you probably _never_ have.”

She blanched.

He continued his taunting.

“I think you remained a virgin so long is because you couldn’t find a man in Mitras to handle you the way you wanted.”

Her face grew blood red at his… _observation_.

Moving over to her, he circled like an animal waiting to strike at injured prey.

“That’s it, isn’t it?” He whispered, his mouth dangerously close to her right ear.

She shuddered.

“Speaking of…were you sore today, little cadet? When you woke up this morning, did you have a _throbbing_ between your thighs?”

A gasp shot through her and tickled his ears like a feather.

He felt arousal jolt through him at the sound.

“But, you wanted that pain though, didn’t you?” He asked, reaching out to grab the end of her braid.

When she glanced up, he noticed her eyes were glazed over, and her nipples….he could see those _easily_ through her gown.

Jesus.

Stepping closer, he moved his hand up to wind his fingers into her scalp. He pulled…which coaxed a sharp hiss from her mouth.

“See that door on the other side of the room?” He murmured, and she nodded, her chest heaving like she had run twenty laps before coming to his office.

“Go through it, but before you set foot inside, take your shoes off. Understand?” He mumbled.

A shaking nod was the response.

Levi smirked.

Letting go of her hair, she spoke up.

“W-Wait, you’ve been drinking.” She said, a question behind the sentence.

Good girl.

“Alcohol doesn’t do much for me, little cadet. Have no fear. Remember your word?”

Biting her lip, she nodded.

Shoving her lightly, he watched as she made her way over, turning back his way to throw a sultry glance.

Hm, Levi never knew his training straps could come in such handy.

The little cadet was naked, her breasts quivering, arms and legs tied to his bed posts, from top to bottom.

She also had a blindfold on, well, a shirt _used_ as a blindfold.

She was a whimpering mess, thrashing about wildly on the mattress.

“Please,” She gasped.

He watched her struggle, feeling his prick grow harder and harder in his pants. She really was a _specimen_. Right amount of curves, not terribly skinny, and her _ass_ …well, he’d put that to use at a later time.

“Doing alright, brat?”

She nodded vigorously, arching her back, groaning loudly.

“ _Please_ , Captain. _Please_?”

The Corporal moved his hand against the seam of his pants and traced the bulge there over and over again. He managed to hold the grunt that rushed up his throat, but only _barely_.

Moving back over to a chair he kept by his mirror, he grabbed the belt that always hung over the side. Folding it in half, he moved over to her quivering body.

“Want to feel something?” He asked, and she nodded quickly.

Smirking, he ran the leather over her smooth, pale skin. He watched as goose pimples rose up on her flesh.

Damn.

“Oh, _Jesus_.” She hissed, flailing against the bonds, whimpering at the sensations.

“Words, brat.”

She sucked in a harsh breath.

“G-Good, sir. So good. _Please._ Please.”

He grinned maliciously, running the leather over one of her nipples, giving the little pebbled flesh a nice shove with the smooth object.

She arched, trying to get closer to the strap.

Hm. _Interesting._

Then, he slowly lifted it, and with minimal effort, he let it fly against her skin.

She lurched, eliciting a whimper so filled with ecstasy, Levi thought she would combust.

“ _Please_.” She begged, lifting her hips to where she was almost humping the air.

Levi wanted to continue, but felt his self control slipping further and further away. Flinging the belt aside, he got on the bed and straddled her petite form.

“Still good, blondie?”

She released what sounded like a soft laugh and nodded.

“Yes, sir. _Please_.”

Looking down at her body, his gaze drank her in. Every blemish, every little scar. Her belly was flat, a freckle lying right beside her belly button. Running calloused hands down her skin, he felt his prick grow even harder.

It that was possible.

“Fuck.” He muttered, which made her whimper, legs trying to thrash, if not for the straps holding her ankles in place.

Running hands over her hips, he looked down at her pubic mound.

Hairless.

_Fuck._

All in all, it really wasn’t all that surprising to see her hairless. In training classes, there were talks about keeping up with personal hygiene. They were told any hair in _that_ area could cause catching.

And that would be the most _humiliating_ way to die.

She…apparently had freckles every damn where. Two lay near her inner thigh, and another on her labia.

 _Fuck_.

“Wanna know what the men in Mitras also don’t do?” He muttered, running his fingers down her thighs.

She shuddered.

“Y-Yes, sir.”

An evil glint fell over his face, situating himself at eye level with her pussy.

“This.” He gasped, sealing his mouth over her.

In all honesty, he did _not_ do this activity often. Cleanliness was always on the forefront of his mind when he fucked his partners.

But she took care of herself. He knew she showered daily, and always seemed to smell like vanilla. She also shaved her legs as well, he knew that because when he lifted her dress the other night, he felt nothing but softness when hoisted her up.

Yes, it was fickle, he _knew_ that. But, his issue with being _clean_ wasn’t exactly a secret.

He couldn’t help it.

She was thrashing against the bonds he put her in, chest heaving, nipples hard as pebbles as they kissed the chilly air in his room.

Not to mention, she was _soaking_ wet.

Sighing soundly, he went to work, digging his thumbs into her thighs, moving them in circles. Sucking softly, he almost hissed at her _taste_ , she was sweet. Almost like a mandarin orange. Oh, he **liked** that.

Moving his tongue up and down her folds, he pushed his hips into the bed, grunting at the pressure he was putting on his sensitive cock.

Situationing his hands again, he hoisted her hips closer to his face, watching as her blossom opened widely for him. Seeing that, he felt an overwhelming sense of _power_ take him over, almost knocking the breath out of his lungs.

Damn.

She was whimpering, near sobbing at what he was doing to her.

Smirking, he leaned down and smoothly sealed his mouth over her drenched clit, sucking hard, running his tongue underneath to dart at her opening.

“C-Captain.” She _wept_ with pleasure.

He growled, continuing with his task.

Pulling back slightly, he moved his head up and down, pushing her clit like it was a button that wouldn’t stay in its place.

She moaned, her thighs trembling, another gush of sweetness meeting his lips.

Releasing her nub, he kissed the hooded part passionately, reaching his right hand down to fiddle at her hole, listening to her hiss as he pushed his middle finger inside.

Holy fuck, she was still so _tight_.

“Shit.” She whimpered, her body shivering.

He wanted to agree, but he was too preoccupied, watching her tightness suck his finger inside, _clamping_ it in place.

God.

Lowering himself again, he took her clit back into his mouth and sucked, moving his finger at the same time, curving it in a _come here_ motion.

She let out a shriek at that. And for a moment, he thought he had hurt her.

“You alright, little one?” He rasped.

She was shaking, suddenly winding her hips in circles.

“Please, sir, _please_ do that again.” She begged, a little trail of tears on her cheeks.

He wasted no time listening to her, inserting his finger back inside, sealing his mouth back over his original position.

Curling and uncurling his digit, he felt her tense up, thighs starting to shake even more, lips forming gasps that racked her body.

“I’m gonna come.” She sobbed.

Levi went faster with his movements, listening as he wrenched the pleasure from her small form.

“Oh **Jesus**!" She wailed, and he felt her walls clench down hard as she climaxed. He watched in blatant satisfaction as she rode out her orgasm, toes clenched so tight they were turning white with the strain.

She was _gorgeous_.

Levi was about to bust.

Ripping his pants open, he grabbed out his cock, hissing when the cool air hit his throbbing flesh.

Moving over her, he stopped right where he was above her lips.

“Open your fucking mouth.” He hissed, and she did, her body still trembling.

He stuck the tip of his dick between her plush lips, mouth opening at the heat that touched the already throbbing part of him.

“Suck. Watch your teeth.” He demanded, hissing when her soft tongue darted out to taste him.

She sucked at the head for no more than a minute before he was on the edge.

“Stop, _slut_.” He commanded her, watching as she whimpered at the name.

Taking his cock, he jerked off roughly, reaching out his hand and ripping off the blindfold.

She looked _debauched_. Utterly blissed out of her mind.

And that was it. Sucking in a gasp, Levi felt his seed shoot out, landing all over her chin, chest and neck.

“Fuck. _Fuck_.” He grunted, his balls feeling absolutely drained due to the intensity of his climax.

Drawing in deep breaths, he felt his high start to wind down. Looking down, still huffing, he noticed her staring.

“What?” He demanded, climbing off her form, grimacing at the mess he had left behind.

She only shook her head, giving a sleepy smile, “That was amazing.”

Nodding, he grabbed a towel and started cleaning her neck and chest, making sure to get off every trace of his spend.

“You did well, little cadet.” He muttered.

He watched her change, staring at her movements closely as she did so.

“How do you feel?”

She gave him a little smile, “Not as overwhelmed as last time.”

He nodded.

“You’ll probably be sore from the straps tomorrow. They weren’t tight enough to leave bruises, so you shouldn’t have to worry about that, runt.”

And that…well.

He was a little surprised at the reaction that elicited.

It was almost like she was _disappointed_ in the fact that she _wouldn’t_ have bruises on her person.

He would file _that_ away for later.

She was about to leave for the night when he called over to her.

“I don’t want you seeing that man anymore.”

She paused, looking over her shoulder to give him an incredulous expression.

“That’s really not up to you.”

He lifted a brow of annoyance.

“It most certainly is, idiot. I don’t want to be paranoid about what you might bring into my quarters.”

And yeah, _maybe_ he could have reworded that differently. Before he could think about explaining _what_ he meant by that, her eyebrows furrowed into a _blistering_ expression.

“Fuck you.” She snapped, wrenching the door open, exiting without another word.

Okay. So, _maybe_ he deserved that.

Sighing, he collapsed at his desk and rubbed his temples.

Damnit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi plays the submissive part. Very raunchy stuff. ;)
> 
> I still need to edit this chapter, but it's two in the morning and I'm just too tired to do it right now. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and reviews! If you want :)
> 
> XO

Eva was exhausted, the last few days had been rough. That damn ODM gear was quite the feat to get a handle on. However, she was one of the best at the gear, surprisingly.

Probably those dance classes. Really helped with her balance.

Reaching low, she stripped her shirt off and hissed, grabbing at her ribcage. Turning towards the small mirror, she shifted herself to get a visual on _what_ that pain had been.

It was a huge, _ugly_ bruise. Wincing, she shuffled herself into a loose fitting tank top, almost biting her lip when the fabric touched the injury.

She had heard, not just from Corporal Levi, but from Armin and Mikasa as well, that Section leader Hange had some homemade cures that would help with bruises.

“Moblit!” Was the first thing Eva heard when she arrived at the door.

Oh.

Reaching out to knock, suddenly the door was yanked open, making Eva almost fall backward.

“You’re not Moblit.” The taller woman hissed, bending low, eyeing her like she was an _alien_.

Eva blushed, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

“U-Um, no ma’am. I’m actually needing help regarding a nasty, albeit _painful_ bruise I got from a branch when I was training.”

The brunette then broke out into a sadistic, _eerie_ smile that made the blonde flinch with trepidation.

Pushing the door wide, the Section leader beckoned her forward.

“Come into my laboratory, cadet.”

Eva was hesitant. Taking a deep breath, she prayed to anyone who was listening and trudged through the doorway.

“Ow.” She hissed as the brunette poked and prodded around the darkening injury.

Pushing up her glasses, Hange clucked her tongue.

“Pretty bad. How did this happen?”

Eva gave a little sigh, clenching her teeth when the older woman’s fingertips touched the bruise again.

“T-Tree. Captain Levi’s squad was chasing us through the trees today and I skidded into a branch that was sticking further out than I thought.”

Hange just gave a little hum after the story.

“May I ask who was chasing you, precisely?”

The blonde bit her lip.

“U-Um, the Captain.”

The brunette didn’t say anything after that, but Eva felt a wave of uneasiness wash over her _again_.

Pulling back from her side, she watched the taller woman grab a tube of yellowish cream.

“Hold still.” Hange demanded, and Eva held firm, trying her damnest not to _flinch_ at the pressure that was being elicited on her wound.

In the midst of the application, the brunette finally spoke up.

“You do understand, he was trying to scare you.”

The blonde tensed. What did that mean exactly?

“He thinks you’re weak. Usually, he singles out those he deems the weakest.”

H-He thought she was weak? _Still_?

“Did the same with Petra, actually. Almost broke her down completely.”

That little omission made bile rush up Eva’s throat.

Is that all he wanted to do? Strip her of everything until he showed that the ‘Mitras’ girl could be brought as low as everybody else? And since she wasn’t allowing him to break her through natural punishment between the cadets and their superiors, was he resorting to…different outlets to do so?

That was…sadistic, and _cruel._

Or maybe, he did the same activities with Petra when she was new? Then over time he discarded her? Maybe that’s why the red-head seemed so forlorn?

Eva tried to come up with reasons behind his behavior, but she couldn’t. She didn’t know _anything_ about him, either. Other than the fact that he was born in the Underground.

But, that was the biggest clue, wasn’t it? He had even _told_ her that people like her were admonished where he came from.

Was he punishing her for who she was now? Was he using her…to give a mutually damaging punishment?

“All done.” Section leader Hange announced, but Eva hardly heard her through the ringing in her ears.

Walking back to her room, Eva felt like she was in a daze.

And not the good kind, either.

She felt _used_. If he had done all this with the ulterior motive to _break_ her, he would have fully succeeded.

And she would leave. There was no way she could stay here if that was the case.

Eva _had_ to know.

Later that evening, close to curfew, she made her way down the hall, to his quarters.

Knocking firmly, a gruff…

“Come in,” Welcomed her.

And she did, eyeing him doing paperwork, then shutting the door behind her.

He looked up; eyebrows furrowed.

“What do you want?” He asked, irritation prominent in his sharp features.

Eva sagged slightly, afraid to get the conversation rolling.

He was starting to get aggravated, she could tell, the storm brewing in his blue-grey eyes letting her know that fact. Or, maybe it was the glare he was throwing her way.

Eva just shook her head.

“You hurt me today.”

He just stared at her, complete boredom the only emotion he elicited.

“Pay better attention to your surroundings. Get to _know_ your elements, and you won’t be taken by surprise like you did this afternoon. Moron.”

And that, Eva took that little speech as almost a _confession_.

“A-Are you using these activities to punish me?” She asked him, choking on the question, petrified of his response.

His eyes snapped up to meet hers once again, a furious cloud settling over his sharp features.

“And where, exactly, did _that_ question come from?” He questioned, voice completely calm.

Which was never a good thing.

“S-Someone told me you prey on those you deem weak. A-And, there was also the story of m-men in the Underground, that night you caught me there. You said Mitras women were punished.”

Levi felt his anger rise more and more with every word she spoke.

Finally, at the end of her tirade, he watched her face turn almost _deathly_ pale.

“How little you think of me.” He muttered, nothing but venom in his words.

Eva felt her own irritation start to push through.

“You can’t honestly blame me for having doubts. I don’t know _anything_ about you. And you aren't exactly, even _now_ , the nicest to me.”

He tapped his finger on his desk, guessing deep down, that _maybe_ she had a point.

Smirking, he stood from his chair, making his way over to where she stood.

“What exactly were you thinking, before you came in here? Huh?”

She gave him nothing but a half-hearted shrug.

“I know what you thought. You thought I was using your body, to take my frustrations out on? That I was holding onto my Underground anger and I was using that to break you down?”

Her tension was his only answer.

“I don’t blame you for drawing those conclusions, and _maybe,_ to some extent, you’re correct. At the beginning, I was getting off on imagining you _broken._ ”

Eva sucked in a deep breath.

“But, that’s not what I’m doing now, little shithead.”

Silence.

“So. Instead of breaking apart _my_ reasons for doing these…activities. Let’s look at _your_ reasons.”

He noticed her flinch.

“You do this to vent your frustrations. You feel _useless_ , powerless over being weaker then your other classmates, right?”

Silence.

“Ah. Poor, sad little _you_. Is that why you wanted to date that man, so you could con him into thinking you’re not weak?”

And before he could go further, she was attacking him, driving her hands up, to draw nails down his face.

“Shut up! You don’t know what you’re talking about!” She screamed at him, taking various swings at his person.

In fairness, Levi allowed her to release her frustration for a good _thirty_ seconds before he grabbed her and slung her, harshly, into the wall.

She gasped in pain.

The Corporal had her wrists pinned behind her back, his mouth close to her ear.

“My turn, _bitch_.”

Eva snarled and strained against him, whipping her head back, managing to clip his face slightly.

Hissing at the pain that erupted through his forehead, he watched as she stared at him with malicious glee.

She wanted to fight, and if that’s what she _wanted_ , that’s what he’d give her.

He would allow her a _taste_.

Quick as a flash, he reached out and grabbed her by the roots of her hair, slamming her face first over his desk.

Hard.

She whimpered at the pain that blossomed through her scalp.

He was keeping his hand threaded in her tresses, slotting a knee between her thighs, shoving his powerful hips into her backside. He was giving absolutely no leeway for her to move.

“You think of me as vile, huh? That I would take liberties with you, with nothing but cruelness at the concept of _using_ you how I want?”

He shook her head as he spoke, making he want to scream.

“Screw off!” She hissed at him.

Oh.

Levi gritted his teeth, shoving his hips harder and harder into her.

He was _hard_. Oh _God._

“Feel that?” He murmured, directly into her ear.

Eva panted, and nodded sluggishly.

Fuck. She was _enjoying_ this. Of course the little bitch was.

“Break you? You _want_ to be broken. But, it’s not happening the way you’ve _convinced_ yourself it is. Do you understand me?” He ground out to her, squeezing her wrists until she moaned in pain.

Eva felt her blood rush through her stomach, knotting into her throbbing womanhood.

She wanted to _break_ him this time, though.

Moving her face to the side, she gazed up at him.

“ **You’re** the one who wants to be _broken_.” She whispered.

And he tensed up.

“You want a woman to rip through that bullshit barricade you’ve built around yourself.”

He pulled back automatically, and Eva took that opportunity, spinning around, giving him a hard shove.

A move Mikasa had taught her.

Wrenching her shirt off, she hissed at the air hitting her bruise, but ignored the pain that ran into her stomach.

Deciding to climb on top of him instead.

He reached up to shove her off his person, but she grabbed his hand, taking multiple fingers into her mouth, running her tongue over his digits.

His eyes widened.

Eva reached her hand down and rubbed at her crotch, sucking in a rush of air, pleasure slotting through her core

“Fucking whore.” He growled, reaching low, grabbing her hips, grinding their sexes together harshly.

The blonde glared at him, reaching up and tangling her fingers into his hair, _pulling_ roughly.

The sound he made when she did that, threw out a ricochet of _heat_ that spread through her like fire in a dry forest.

Leaning down, she hissed in his face.

“Who’s the whore?”

Eva wrenched his head back, pleased at the baring of his teeth at the action.

“ _Words_ , Captain.”

He just stared, his nostrils flaring.

Understanding, she went to work, ridding them both of their pants.

Jesus, he was hard. And she was _incredibly_ wet.

His hands were gripping her thighs tightly, watching as she lined him up with her pussy.

“I-I’ll stop, sir. If you want,” She moaned down at him.

Growling, he shoved up, to where he was fully seated inside her. Eva sucked in her breath, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra and fling it away.

Moving her hips, she reached up and pinched at her nipples, rolling them between her fingers.

The Captain watched and gasped, gripping her sides and hips so tightly, she just _knew_ she’d have bruises there tomorrow.

Oh well.

Leaning forward, she stopped short of their lips meeting.

“Look at me,” She whispered.

And he did, eyes hazy as all hell.

“You’re so goddamn tight,” He muttered.

Eva nodded, pushing his head to the side, nibbling on his neck, trailing little bites up to his ear.

Shuddering, he pumped his hips upwards even faster.

“Like that, Captain?”

Nothing but a groan answered her.

Eva sat up, leaning back, using her thighs to move herself up and down his shaft. Shuddering at the _sound_ this action made.

Fuck.

“Watch. Fucking **watch** , you short little asshole,” She demanded.

Gasping, she saw him move his head, gunmetal eyes half-lidded, beautiful lips parted as he watched her fuck herself on his cock.

“God.” She moaned, twisting her hips in a circle, panting as his dick hit _just_ the right spot.

He was moaning freely now as well, following her movements with his hips, throwing his head back when he sank deep.

“Coming. _Fuck_. I’m coming.” He hissed.

Eva leaned forward again, riding him hard, pushing more groans out of him as he flung his head back and shot inside her womb.

“ **Look at me**.” She commanded him, feeling her nipples tighten and her cunt explode at the _pleasure_ that ripped through her when he listened.

Gritting her teeth, she rode out the amazing orgasm, his hands half-heartedly clutching onto her hips now.

Shuttering, she moved upwards, and dislodged herself from his manhood, sliding onto her knees.

“Are you alright?” She whispered, fishing out a little napkin she kept in her pants pocket.

He nodded.

Reaching out to him, she wiped over his pelvis, cleaning away all his leftover semen. She would save her cleanup for when she showered later.

“I think you should go now, runt.” He muttered, sitting once again at his desk.

Eva squeezed her fingers together, watching the grogginess take over his usual poised frame.

Going over to him, she reached out, looking for any signs of him pulling away. He held still, watching her with sleepy eyes.

The blonde just gave a tiny smile, pushing her fingers through his hair.

“You should go to bed, Captain.” She muttered.

Giving her a small nudge out of his vicinity, he stood up, making his way over to his door.

Turning back to her, he just raised an eyebrow.

Eva smirked, “I’m going, I’m going.”

He left her out in his office, closing his bedroom door softly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posting this, will edit later. 
> 
> Things are...happening :)
> 
> Kudos and reviews, maybe?
> 
> XO

Levi sat at the field, watching the recruits train.

He felt…vulnerable. The feeling hadn’t left him since his last time with… _her._

The feeling was unusual to him, there were only a few handful of times where he genuinely felt _vulnerable_.

Ever since the death of Isobel and Farlan, he had sealed that part of himself off to the world. It was too intimate, too… _everything._

And _she_ , even before that night, was slowly, day by day, _inch by inch_ , sliding under his skin.

It made him feel restless, on _edge._

Hatred was…the wrong word for how he felt. Just… _weary_ , and slightly... _frightened_.

When her fingers had wound themselves into his hair, he felt the walls around his heart shudder. Like leaves in the wind.

And that scared the fuck out of him.

He had to block her back out. All he wanted to do was go back to where they were before. Back where _emotions_ he loathed didn’t get in the way.

Shaking his head, he banished all those thoughts, looking out across the field.

She was doing the push-ups, along with the rest of them. She miraculously, was keeping up. He couldn’t deny the fact that she had gotten better as a cadet, as a _soldier_.

Hm.

“S-Sir?”

Petra.

She was acting odd again. She had been acting strange ever since he had turned her down.

“What?” He responded.

The red-head bit her lip.

“W-Would you like some tea, sir?”

Levi raised a brow. Why was she _still_ doing these things for him? He wanted, badly, to scowl, but he refrained himself.

“That’s alright.”

The smaller woman looked downtrodden, but nodded, turning away and walking off to the rest of his group.

It all honesty, her sad sack routine was starting to aggravate him. Over the years, they had engaged in _mild_ flirtations, but nothing had ever happened between them.

Rolling his eyes, he stood up, brushing off his pants, turning away to walk back inside.

“Surprised to see you not bullying a new cadet.” Hange said to him that evening, shoving food into her mouth as if she hadn’t eaten in months.

Ugh.

Leaning away from the spectacle, he glared at her.

“Chew with your fucking mouth closed, shitty glasses.”

Hange just cackled, smiling with glee at his discomfort.

Shaking his head, he looked way, thoroughly grossed out. He browsed among the cadets, watching as most of them conversed, laughed, and generally had a mundane dinner.

Then, he fell upon the little cadet, right beside Kirstein.

He had an arm thrown over her shoulders, mumbling something towards her.

She was blushing.

Gritting his teeth, he glowered at the boy, who was starting to lean _closer_ and _closer_ to her.

Standing up he wrenched at his cravat, giving one last glower to the table she sat at.

Then left.

Walking back to his room, he felt his anger climb higher and higher. He was on _edge_ , the last thing he wanted to do was make a scene.

And of course, she was there that night. Of course she was, she was every fucking where.

“What do you want?” He growled.

Blue-green eyes stared at him unflinchingly.

And _that_ made him squirm.

“I think you know. M-My mind won’t slow down, lately.” She whispered.

He shook his head, standing from his chair.

“I’m not in the mood tonight.”

She fidgeted, then lowered her head, giving the statement a soft nod.

He watched her fold into herself and chose to ignore that ping of uneasiness her reaction brought him. Instead, he focused on the anger he accumulated at dinner. Hell, even _before_ dinner.

“Maybe you could visit Kirstein for what you need instead?”

Shit.

Looking up at him, she furrowed her eyebrows, seemingly confused at what he just said.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She mumbled, a blush rising to her pale skin.

Levi felt his _tiny_ bit of patience start to wither at her sheer _stupidity_.

“Feigning confusion? Well, maybe you can ask those you ate dinner with.” He growled.

And that seemed to help her realize what he ACTUALLY meant.

“Jean is just a friend.”

Tch.

“Right. He wants to fuck you. I see the way he _looks_ at you.”

Eva just glared and shook her head.

“And I see the way Petra looks at you. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind you lying on top of her for a while.”

He glared at the statement, grinding his teeth together.

“ _Don’t bring her up.”_

The little blonde huffed, running her fingers in aggravation through her hair.

“Is this how it’s going to be every time? Us fighting?”

He just stared at her, face devoid of any kind of expression.

She stood there, breathing in his silence, her nostrils flaring.

“What exactly are you wanting me to do? Hug you? _Kiss_ you? Whisper words of sweetness into your ear?”

He was mocking her, taunting her, trying to push her away with his hatefulness because he felt like she was starting to take him over.

So, he resorted to being an ass.

The cadet blanched, and shrugged again, looking away, swiping a hand up quickly to brush something off her cheek.

Oh God. He had made her cry.

“I honestly don’t know what I was expecting. Watching Petra this month, and how she fawns over you, I realized _maybe_ I shouldn’t expect much of anything.”

He didn’t respond, just took in her defeated stance, feeling _guilt_ wash over him.

“I never promised you anything. I never promised _Petra_ either. You both want things from me that I just can’t give.”

Her blue-green eyes just _stared_ at him, and he would be lying if he said it took effort to not _squirm_ under her scrutinizing gaze.

“And that’s completely fine. Everyone has their own limitations when it comes to another person. But I can’t give you pieces of me every time. I see shards of the _human_ you can be, and watch it disappear behind your wall of bitter sarcasm and nonchalance.”

The raven-haired male blanched slightly at the assessment, knowing she was on point.

“If we’re going to continue with this, is has to be mutually substantiated.”

Silence.

“S-So, I’m sorry for coming here, sir. Please forgive me for _wasting_ your time.” She whispered, more tears falling down her cheeks.

Levi felt his hands clench on the wood of his desk, wanting to reach out and _try_ to comfort her.

The words wouldn’t bubble up, so he watched as she turned and left his quarters, nothing but little droplets of her tears left behind.

**Two months later** :

“The mission went well. We didn’t have very many casualties.”

Levi nodded, taking a sip of his tea, relishing and comforted at the taste. He had run out a month into the mission, and had been pissy and on edge ever since then.

“Any news on this end?” He mumbled, setting his cup back down.

Erwin just stared down for a moment, then looked up, eyebrows furrowed.

“The cadet from Mitras? Meyer?”

The shorter male felt a wave of unease wash over him, but kept his expression completely neutral.

“What about her?”

Erwin folded his hands together.

“She left.”

And that, that warranted a variety of expressions he just _couldn’t_ hide.

“Why?” He croaked, clearing his throat.

Erwin just kept _staring_ at him.

“She only said her mother was ill. Her uncle is an important court liaison and was too busy with his social engagements to take care of her properly.”

Levi closed his eyes, finally noticing he was gripping the chair tighter and tighter.

“Don’t let this effect you.” The blonde muttered, still intent on watching him.

Levi glared over at him.

“Did any words come out of my mouth?” He snapped.

A bushy brow raised.

“You don’t need to. When your friends died by that titan, you had the _same_ expression.”

Levi snarled and stood up.

“Don’t fucking mention them ever again. Do you understand me? And don’t tell me what I should or should _not_ feel.”

Turning, he moved to leave, when the blondes voice halted him.

“She’ll be allowed to reconvene with the scouts in two years. If she so wishes.”

Levi looked over his shoulder.

“Why two years? Why not the mandatory six months?”

A strange expression washed over the other mans face, but he only shrugged lightly.

“It was what she asked for. Since we need soldiers desperately, I told her we would bend a little. That, and her connections could be resourceful to us in the future.”

But there was still _something_. Something that was…odd.

What was it?

Giving him another venomous glare, he left, slamming the door in his wake.

Why was Arlert so fucking fidgety?

Everytime the blonde looked his way, he’d blush and glance off quickly.

Oh God. Did the kid have a crush on him?

That’d be awkward, and slightly embarrassing, God for _both_ of them.

One being, he didn’t really see men in that fashion, and two, the most important, is he was fucking fifteen, which was wrong on levels unmentionable.

If the kid didn’t stop, Levi was going to call him out and probably chuckle as he died of mortification.

“Hey midget!”

Hange. 

Ugh.

Glowering in her direction, he watched as she bounced around his squad.

God, she was _exhausting_.

Then, she _unfortunately_ got to him.

Great.

“Been quiet lately. Heard you lost a recruit?”

He nodded, feeling the same wave of discomfort wash over him.

“Little brat had talent.” Eld said, fidgeting with his leather straps.

Oluo’s smirked.

“Had a nice little ass, too.”

Levi felt a spurt of rage rush through him, wanting to rip that disgusting smirk off his teammates face.

Petra elbowed him roughly.

“Don’t say stuff like that.” She scolded.

That made Levi elicit a little smirk of his own.

Later that evening, Levi laid in bed, mind running in various different directions.

When had her mother gotten sick?

What was that _look_ on Erwins face when he was telling Levi the news on where she had gone?

And the Arlert kid. What was the issue there?

He had jumped off the _crush_ idea a few days prior. After witnessing the blonde almost combust when Leonhart bent over to relace a boot.

Jeez. Teenagers and their fucking hormones.

Sighing, he sat up, officially banishing the idea of _sleep_.

Maybe he had paperwork that needed to be finished.

Huffing, he scowled. The _one_ time he needed the damn work as a distraction, there wasn’t any.

He had to get out of here then. The room was starting to close in again, the control he needed to maintain was beginning to slip further and further away.

Fisting his cravat, he all but ran out of his quarters, making his way down the hallway.

Outside, he wrenched his jacket open, sucking in a huge breath, closing his eyes and _trying_ to find his calm.

For some reason, standing on the battlements helped to soothe him whenever he was distressed.

Maybe it was looking into the expansive trees that lined the outskirts of the wall? Or the stars that he never got to see when he was younger.

The outside world _still_ amazed him, even at the age he was.

Or maybe, it was the _comfort_ of the _barrier_ of the wall.

She…

Goddamnit.

That _fucking_ woman.

She got under his goddamn skin. What he had with her had helped calm that demon that was constantly thrashing around within him.

And right now, said demon was writhing and snarling, wrenching against the bars that held him confined.

To _claim_ …to relinquish his own control.

What happened the last time, between them had been… _fodder_ for him when he and his squad had been out on that mission.

Levi had envisioned her bouncing on his cock, her head thrown back, taking her pleasure as he _watched_.

Cause watching as her beautiful breasts heaved and nipples tightened because of the pleasure he was giving her through his dick, left him breathless.

Closing his eyes, he banished those thoughts and enjoyed the crisp, cool night air.

He so rarely had a moment to himself. There was no _peace_ with his profession. With the…myriad of _everything_ he had to carry.

The healthiest thing to do now, was to _stop_ thinking about the little cadet and move on.

Gritting his teeth, he let out another sigh, turned, and went back inside.

“Cadet Arlert? Is there a reason why you’re fucking looking at me all the time now?”

He had had enough. The little brat would _not_ stop staring. What the fuck was wrong with him?

His face, as expected, broke out into a laughable impression of a tomato.

“I-I, I meant no offence, sir.”

Levi just raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Do you have a crush on me?”

And that left the cadet spluttering, waving his hands around, shaking his head profusely.

“N-No, I-I d-d-d-don’t like men in t-that way. Of course, there’s n-n-nothing wrong with t-t-that.”

The Captain wanted to smirk, but held back, keeping the sour scowl on his face.

“What then, dumbass?”

The smaller blonde looked down, biting his lip.

“It’s nothing, sir. Just a misdirected first-time infatuation, I suppose.”

Levi was slightly taken aback.

“With me?”

Oh God.

Arlert shook his head.

“No! W-With another g-girl in our class.” He mumbled, hands wringing together.

Ah.

Leonhart.

Rolling his eyes, Levi glowered.

“Well, try to keep it in your pants, Arlert. And **stop** staring at me before I make you run so many laps you pass out from dire exhaustion. Do you understand me?”

The blonde nodded quickly.

“Yes, sir.”

Watching him walk away, the younger man’s shoulders were _still_ tense.

Had what he said been the _truth_ , his body language would be loose, thankful that he had gotten away from the misread situation and the punishment that without a doubt would have followed.

The little shit was _hiding_ something.

Something that had to do with him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I will edit this later. I'm soooo tired. 
> 
> Love ya'll!
> 
> XO

_**Three months later:**_

Things had quieted down, but something still seemed…off.

Petra no longer shot him _longing_ glances, which he was eternally grateful for.

But Erwin and Armin, the two blonde morons, were still acting strangely around him.

Especially Arlert.

The kid lied to him, that much he was certain about. But, what had he lied about?

“Mitras? What for?” He asked.

Erwin shuffled through the stacks of paperwork on his desk, an aura of agitation gripping onto his shoulders.

“Supplies.”

Levi raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Why are you sending me to do some lackeys job?”

The Commander grit his teeth and raised a glare at him.

“Levi, just _do_ it. Stop arguing for once, and just listen to what I tell you to do.”

The shorter man snarled, pulling his mouth over the front of his teeth.

“Don’t fucking speak to me like you would a dumbass cadet. I don’t have to do _anything_ I don’t want to.”

And yes, that was quite immature of him to say, but it was accurate.

Erwin just leaned back, rubbing his temples tiredly.

“Look. You’ve been moping for months.”

What?

“Oh? Have I? Thank you for filling me in on my own feelings. I really needed help with that.”

The blonde just rolled his eyes at the smartass quip.

“You need time away from here, to clear your head a little bit. I need you in tip top shape when we go to retake wall Rose.”

Levi scowled.

“So, that being said, I’m giving you a weeks leave. Work your self out, find closure, do _something_. Don’t hang around the base staring into space anymore.”

The raven-haired man just furrowed his eyebrows again. What was this? Erwin was acting fucking _weird_. Giving him time off? Making him go to Mitras to discuss supplies?

Why?

He did have to say that the market Mitras had, and the different tea shops, was fairly impressive.

Being in this city though, reminded him of _her_.

Erwin was right. He had been effected by everything concerning her. Especially with her sudden disappearance. Which he still didn’t understand.

Shaking his head, he browsed the variation of teas that lined the shelves.

Black tea had always been a favorite of his. As long as it wasn’t too bitter. Green tea was a close second, but there was just _something_ about Black tea that always helped soothe him.

And this shop had _shelves_ of it.

Oh God. He wanted to purchase everyone of them.

“C-Captain?” A voice suddenly squeaked out, halting his finger that was trailing along the categories.

He was completely frozen. Shaking himself out of the daze, he turned.

It was _her_.

And she looked…petrified?

Then, before he could say anything, she was bolting away, all but _running_ out the door.

Watching her go, he mentally slapped himself. Growling, he shoved the tea back into place and hurried after her.

“Meyer!” He yelled, watching as she shoved through the expansive crowd, acting as if Satan himself was trailing behind her.

What the fuck was her problem?

Damn it.

“Watch it.” A taller man hissed down at him, Levi accidentally clipping his side.

Snarling back, he shoved away, looking around for the blonde woman.

Shit. Where had she gone?

There was no possible way she had gotten far.

Trailing his eyes over the entrance to the alleys, he suddenly saw her bolt into one. And, a man was not far behind her.

Oh, **fuck no.**

Bolting forward, he was at the lip of the alley in two seconds flat.

“Rubbing up against me girlie?”

Her eyes were filled with panic, one hand clutching onto the wall, the other holding onto her…belly?

The man was reaching out to grab her…

“I’ll rip any finger off that touches her.” He hissed out, stopping the man in his tracks.

Meyers eyes darted to him, the look of fear not leaving her features.

What?

“Ha ha! What’s a midget like you gonna do?”

The vile excuse for a human then moved over to him, beady eyes accessing him like some kind of vulture about to feast on a fresh corpse.

“You’re pretty for a boy. Maybe when I’m done with her I’ll- **fuck**!”

Levi had grabbed the hand that was itching towards his face, snapping the first two of the mans fingers with little to no effort.

He howled, clutching his had to his chest, giant tears rolling down his face.

“Get the fuck out of here, before it’s your fucking neck.” Levi threatened.

The man nodded quickly, and darted off.

“S-Stay away from me.” She muttered before he got too close to where she was almost huddled.

What was _wrong_ with her?

“Why did you run away from me?” He questioned, taking another step towards her.

She bit her lip, refusing to look at him, giving him nothing but a shrug as an answer.

Frowning, he looked her over, realizing she looked rather…different?

She was wearing a dress, but on top of the dress was a poncho like garment that draped over the front of her body.

Her hair was also longer, face a bit more filled out.

Then, like a gut punch, it all _**clicked**_.

Reaching forward, he grabbed her wrist.

“Let go!” She yelled, shrilly.

It was way too late for that.

Reaching down, he gripped the overgarment and thrust it up.

A swollen belly greeted him.

She was **pregnant**.

Whimpering, she wrenched her arm away and moved to run.

No.

Before she could even think to move her feet too far, he grabbed her shoulders and pinned her against the wall gently.

“Why?” He demanded, his throat feeling parched.

Her blue- green eyes filled with tears.

“I d-didn’t know what else to do. You weren’t there and I wasn’t even sure you would care even if you were. I couldn’t rely on that. And, I can’t fight while pregnant.”

Did she _really_ think he would have turned her away?

He backed up, he **needed** to get out of throttling distance. His emotions were out of control, and he wasn’t sure if he’d lash out if she tried to run again.

“You thought I’d just not _care_ you were pregnant with my child?” He whispered, feeling the air in his lungs start to rush out, signaling a panic attack.

Her lower lip trembled.

“I couldn’t really hope for anything else. Especially with the discussion we had before you left.”

Taking a deep breath, Levi found a semblance of calm.

“Did you plan to _ever_ tell me?” He murmured, a knot of _betrayal_ burning in his belly.

She just stared at him with wide eyes.

“Of course I was. I still haven’t come to terms with it _myself_.” She whispered, running her left hand over the small bump.

Levi just sighed, feeling the anger start to dissipate, another knot of _fear_ taking its place.

He had never had a father. Kenny could hardly be classified as a _father_. He had been more of a mentor.

And he had left.

“What’s wrong?” She mumbled.

He just stared.

“Who else knows?”

Biting her lip, she shrugged.

“A-Armin and I think Commander Erwin had a suspicion. If not, he definitely knew I was at least lying about the reason for leaving.”

Of course the fucking traitor knew.

Why hadn’t he _told_ him?

“C-Captain?”

Levi rolled his eyes.

“You’re going to be the mother of my child, Meyer. Call me Levi. That and you’re no longer a cadet.”

Her face fell at that.

“Don’t look so downtrodden.” He scolded lightly, extending an arm out to her.

Tentatively, she eyed him but took it diligently.

“You can always go back, after everything’s over with. If you wish to.”

“I’m staying with my mother. She’s so angry at me, regarding this… _situation_ I’m in.”

Levi stopped walking, halting her movements as well.

“I don’t want you staying here then.”

Eva furrowed her eyebrows.

“I think that’s my decision.”

Of course she’d be difficult.

“Meyer. This isn’t just about you and your wants. I don’t want you around someone who won’t take adequate care of you. That and I’d like to be apart of the rest of the…proceedings.”

The little blonde glanced around, blushing.

“M-My mother would never allow it.”

Levi wanted to chuckle at the asinine comment, but refrained from doing so.

“You’re a twenty-one year old woman. The time has come and gone for you having to ask your mother permission for anything.”

She smirked and rolled her eyes.

“I’m from Mitras, C-Captain, er-Levi.”

He just stared, raising a brow at her statement.

“Meaning, it looks bad if I’m _ruined_. I’ve managed to keep this pregnancy a secret, and living with you out of wedlock would destroy my families name.”

Of course. The _she can’t be deflowered to marry_ bullshit.

“Fine. Marry me then, brat.”

She stepped back as if he slapped her.

“That’s not funny.” She mumbled, tears starting to bunch up in her eyes.

Reaching out, he gently gripped her chin.

“Have you ever known me to joke, idiot?”

A fierce blush stained her cheeks.

Silence.

“I-I can’t,” She said, pulling her face away from his hold.

He scowled.

“Yes, you can.”

She shook her head.

“It’s not real. This- **us** -it’s not real. You just want to keep an eye on me. That won’t make a healthy relationship, and most definitely _not_ a healthy marriage.”

He just stared.

“Tonight. Meet me at the hotel across from the tea shop we were in today.”

She bit her lip, another blush staining her cheeks, but nodded softly.

Eva’s POV

Oh God, she was here, standing outside his door. Thank goodness her mother had been sleeping when she left. Had she not been, the older woman would have questions upon questions on where she was going, and who she would be meeting.

Eva really didn’t want to deal with that.

Knocking softly, she looked around, glancing forward when the door opened carefully.

“H-Hi,” She stammered, cursing her nervousness.

Opening the door wider, he beckoned her inside.

“Tea?” He muttered.

She nodded.

“Um, yes, please.”

As he poured the beverage into two separate mugs, he side-eyed her.

“Are you going to stand all night? Sit down.”

Eva fiddled with her dress, smoothing out the back before she sat down.

Twinging slightly, she felt a jolt of pain run up her knees.

“Are you alright? Was that the baby?”

Eva smiled, taking a little sip of her tea.

“No. My knees have been giving me trouble since I’ve gotten…bigger.” She mumbled, slightly embarrassed at the fact she was indeed heavier now.

Levi rolled his eyes.

“You’re not fat, if that’s what you’re insinuating, idiot.”

Eva blushed.

The room fell silent then.

Oh God, she was nervous. Why was she so damn nervous?

“How did Arlert find out?” He suddenly asked, breaking the stillness.

She brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, thinking back to the day her life completely turned upside down.

“Um, I got sick. I passed out one day at training. Commander Shadis was making us run with the gear on our shoulders, and I got really dizzy. After I came to, Armin was in the infirmary with me, and h-he _guessed_. Plus, I had missed two of my cycles.”

Levi listened carefully, and nodded when she finished.

“Your mother hasn’t…done anything to you, has she? Harmed you in any fashion?”

Eva bit her lip and looked down.

“She slapped me when I told her.”

The Captain clenched his hands into fists.

“You’re not going back to live with her, Meyer.” He mumbled, gulping down his tea, wanting something stronger.

She glared at his statement.

“That’s not up to you. She was just upset, she apologized afterwards.”

He growled.

“That’s _my_ child. Our child. You both are under my protection, you need to realize what that means, what that **entails.** ”

The blonde looked at his expression, feeling her heart beat start to slam against her breastbone.

“W-What would that be, exactly?”

He suddenly stood up, towering over her prone form.

“It means you’re **mine.** ” He muttered, leaning into her space, watching as her eyes widened.

Hm.

“Tell me the truth, little **brat**.”

Her pupils dilated at his tone, little puffs of air leaving her lips at his _intensity._

“T-Tell you what?” She stuttered, not taking her eyes off his _perfect_ features.

“Have you **_thought_** of about me at all? About us?”

Eva shuddered, knowing exactly what he meant by that question.

Of course she had. Everytime she’d get the urge to touch herself, she envisioned him inbetween her thighs. Or fucking her into the bed.

Gasping at the heat that spread through her, she nodded.

“Y-Yes, sir.”

His gunmetal eyes completely clouded over at what slipped from her mouth.

“You want to be a good girl for me?” He muttered, reaching low to rub at the bulge that was seeable through the fabric of his trousers.

Eva _tried_ not to whimper at his actions, but couldn’t hold back the sound.

“ _Please_ ,” She begged.

He nodded, reaching out to take her hand, helping her stand up.

“Bend over the bed,” He commanded her, stepping back to allow her to move to the position he demanded she be in.

Fuck.

She could _feel_ the wetness between her thighs, even more coming to the forefront when his strong fingers fiddled with the hem of her dress, pushing it above her hips.

Clutching at her underwear, he worked them down her thighs. Eva felt them bunch at the bottom of her feet. Stepping to the side lightly, she discarded them, moving her feet apart, arching her back.

“This doesn’t put pressure on your stomach, does it?”

Eva blushed, but shook her head.

“Not too much. I’ll say my word when it’s too uncomfortable, alright?”

Oh God, she was so turned on. She started to roll her hips, panting against the bed spread, her womanhood tightening up with pure _need_ that rushed through her womb.

The Captain hissed behind her, running his hand over her ass.

“I’ve envisioned fucking you since you left, brat.”

Reaching beneath her, he felt her belly, a _primal_ urge shooting through his stomach.

Fuck.

“I have- **God above** \- I have to fuck you,” He mumbled, pulling his cock out and aligning it at her _extremely_ wet opening.

Eva nodded quickly, arching her back up towards him, the movement a _clear_ invitation.

“ **Please. _Please_.**”

His thighs were shaking as he pushed inside, his eyes almost crossing at the _tightness_ that greeted him.

“Goddamn,” He grit through clenched teeth, listening to her moans of pleasure as he fucked her smoothly.

Taking a deep breath, he rolled his hips, making sure his dick stroked every sensitive spot he could reach. She was _panting_ , clutching for dear life onto his pillows.

“Remember to say your word if hurt you, idiot.” He mumbled, fingers groping at the small bulge of her stomach.

She nodded, gasping at the deep angle.

God, why was he moving so slowly? She wanted it hard, wanted it _fast_. She wanted to feel like he was apart of her.

Eva wanted to feel _owned_ , she wanted to feel **used**.

Her hips rolled back harshly into his pelvis, trying to say with her movements she wanted him to speed up.

He apparently couldn’t take the hint.

“Did a titan rip your balls off in the past five months?” She snapped, slamming her hand into the bedspread in blatant frustration.

Levi stopped altogether, watching as she growled and squirmed.

“You little bitch,” He hissed, winding his hand into her hair and _pulling_ her head back.

Yes. _Yes._

Grabbing her hips, he shoved inside again, moving his pelvis up as he bottomed out, her explanations of ecstasy spurring him on.

“Please, _own_ me, _sir_. Oh… **God**.”

He was doing exactly that as he fucked her so roughly, the bed started to shake.

“Like that, you little whore? Is that deep enough for you?”

Eva nodded, feeling the heat start to spark outward from her womanhood to her belly. She was almost there, dear God above, she was _close_.

Levi panted, suddenly stopping, pulling out.

She gasped, about to ask what had happened, when she felt him grip her thigh and flip her over. Her breasts bounce with the movements but had no time to say _anything_ before he was pushing back in, reaching up to squeeze her breasts.

He looked completely taken over, his cheeks red, eyes hazy.

_Beautiful._

“Fuck, look at you,” He hissed, those eyes of his scouring her as she forced herself harder and harder onto his cock.

She was teetering on something so profoundly suffocating, she wanted to _scream_.

“Please,” She _sobbed_ , reaching her hand down to stroke her clit roughly, reaching the other hand up to pinch her nipples _roughly_.

Levi groaned, and Eva felt hands roam over her stretched belly, and God, that was it. That was what tipped her over.

Gritting her teeth, she actually did scream this time, her back arching _completely_ off the bed, walls _slamming_ against his cock as he battered the pleasure right out of her body.

Tears poured down her cheeks as the adrenaline pushed through her, thighs shaking as she finally, _finally_ started to come down from it.

“ **Fuck**.” He snapped, one hand gripping near her belly button tight as he collapsed into himself and shot hot semen into her.

Eva sobbed, pushing her hands over her eyes as her body wracked with hysteria that completely overwhelmed her.

“Meyer,” He said, running his hands over her flesh.

She just hiccupped.

His warm fingers clutched at her cheeks, rubbing smooth circles into her flesh.

“Eva.”

Sobbing harder, she reached down and pawed at her stomach, meeting his hand in the process.

He had _never_ called her by her first name before.

Sniffing heavily, she managed a peak at him. He looked worried, eyes moving back and forth over her body, looking for any signs of discomfort from the child that grew inside her.

Heaving a breath in, she reached down and grabbed his fingers, bringing them up to her lips.

“H-Hormones. Not to mention, I _missed_ you. I’m just a little overwhelmed.”

He stared at her and nodded, pulling out of her with a hiss and shoving himself back into his pants.

“You needn’t apologize.”

Silence.

Eva turned her head away, feeling the same hysteria start to roll over her again.

“Look at me.”

The blonde did, lower lip trembling.

Suddenly, he moved up, both of his hands clasped over her belly.

He was face to face with her now, and Eva felt her chest shudder.

“Settle, little one.”

The words lit a fire somewhere _deep_ inside of her that sent shockwaves of _calm_ coursing through her inner psyche.

Huffing wetly, she gave a nod, closing her eyes and falling into the bliss that she had been missing these past five months.

He was still talking, but he sounded far away. In her ear he was whispering calming accolades of concern, and protection.

She was deep within the confines of borderline sleep when she felt his lips on her forehead.

_That was new._


	16. Chapter 16

Levi kept his eye on her while he was in the Capital. But, on his third day there, he had to meet up with the supplier.

The old man was a no-nonsense asshole, and wanted a list as soon as Levi stepped in his office door. Good thing the Captain had written one before he set off on his journey into the Capital. He just wanted to get this dumbass charade over as quickly as possible.

After leaving the awkward meeting with the supplier, Levi found himself in a predicament. He wanted to see the little runt, but she had told him _expressly_ , firm tone and everything, that her mother would not take too kindly to him.

He wondered why.

Tch.

Smoothing his hair back, he fiddled with his cravat, straightening it out, mind on one destination.

It was a big house, of _course_ it was.

Walking forward, he stopped at the door, knocking hard.

After a moment, it cracked open.

It was Meyer. Her eyes widened comically at him.

“I _told_ you not to come by.” She hissed, looking warily over her shoulder.

He raised a brow at her reaction.

Glaring, she moved to shut it in his face, but an angry woman’s voice stopped her.

“Who is it, Eva!?”

Blue-green eyes danced around in what Levi perceived as _fear_.

Before she could stop him, he was moving her gently out of the way.

“C-Captain, _please_.” She almost begged, reaching out to grab a hold of his sleeve.

He didn’t stop walking, just plucked her hand from his person.

The older Meyer was in the living room, staring angrily into the fire and nursing what looked like whiskey.

“Madam.” He greeted, pushing his hands behind his back to stand up straighter.

Spinning in her seat, she stared at him. She looked a lot like the little brat, but her eyes were different and her hair was darker.

In her youth, she was probably quite the beauty.

“And who, exactly, are you?” She asked, standing up, quickly pushing down her red dress.

His eyes were drawn down in boredom, but he kept his posture straight, making sure he didn’t offend her with a slouch. All these uptight _Capital_ women were all about _manners_ and _appearance_.

“Captain Levi of the Survey Corps, ma’am.”

A dark, blonde brow rose, her lips thinning out into a pinch.

“I see. And, why are you here exactly? Come to witness what your scouting regime did to my daughter?”

Levi heard a little gasp of air behind him.

A jolt of aggravation raced through his body, but he pushed it away.

“I take it you’re referring to your daughters pregnancy?” He questioned.

The older woman folded her arms.

“That’s exactly what I’m implying. She left Mitras to become a soldier, and came back here, months later, a whore.”

Silence.

Nodding lightly, he turned around and stared at the little cadet. Her face was white, eyes wet with unshed tears.

“I don’t think staying here is in your best interest, Meyer. Get your things together, do you understand? No arguing.” He slid into the end of the command, raising a brow as she opened her mouth to say something.

A squawk drew him back to face her mother.

“She isn’t going anywhere. When that… _child_ is born, I’m putting it into an orphanage. And Eva will be sent elsewhere. The scouts were a horrible idea from the start.”

He _glowered_ at her, the remains of his _good behavior_ effectively slipping away.

“Over my fucking dead body.”

Her mother gasped, and shoved a _lady-like_ hand over her mouth in shock.

“You’ll watch your tongue in my house, sir. Or I’ll have you taken out and _beaten!_ ”

Levi smirked lightly, continuing to stare at her, moving closer to where she was standing. He heard in the room beside the living area a bustle of movement.

Meyer was packing.

Good.

His nearness made her fidget, eyes darting to the doorway, encase she needed to make a quick escape.

“You plan to give her child away? _Your_ grandchild?”

The older woman didn’t say anything, just glared, raising her chin to stare him down.

“I grew up in the Underground. And I’ve seen things done to others that…well, you might not be able to stomach, quite honestly. I was also the leader of a relatively notorious gang. And to rivals of my gang who hurt those I deemed _important_ , tch, I’ll let you imagine the consequences I unleashed upon those _unlucky_ individuals.”

Her gaze was open in full fright now, her right foot moving back, signaling heightened blood pressure.

“This will be your one and _only_ warning. If you, or **anyone** , tries to _touch_ my child, or Eva.”

Silence.

He smirked, allowing a flash of red to smooth over his eyes.

“Titans themselves won’t want what’s left of the remains I’ll leave behind.”

A door closing softly made him turn.

“Ready, brat?”

Still nothing said behind him.

Good.

The little blonde nodded, wincing at the hefty baggage in her hands.

“Give me that, idiot. You don’t need to be dragging it around.”

Turning to her mother, he raised an eyebrow.

“M-Mother?” Meyer started, but stopped at the expression that rolled across the matrons face.

Silence.

“Just get out of my house.”

Levi grabbed the younger woman’s hand, steering them both out the door.

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled to him, as they entered his hotel room.

The older man sighed and set her bags on the floor beside the closet. Turning, he watched her shrug into herself, trying to keep her tears at bay.

Reaching forward, he patted her head and ruffled her hair for good measure.

“Settle, little one. Remember what I told you before?”

She sniffled, but nodded.

They settled in for the evening, after having quite the elaborate meal in the dining room that the inn held.

“What’s so damn heavy in these suitcases, brat?”

The little cadet just smiled lightly, “My clothes, and the essentials for the baby. More…necessities for the baby, of course. I used the remainder of the money I had saved and used it to buy what I needed. My mother wouldn’t help, and my uncle has been so busy with work, that I haven’t seen him in months.”

Levi felt a twinge of shame race across him stomach as he sat at the desk that was wedged in the corner of the room.

“Idiot.” He muttered, rubbing his temples.

A huff was his answer.

“I-I didn’t know how to tell you, okay? I’m ashamed of that fact, but it’s the truth. I don’t _hate_ you, near the opposite, actually.” She admitted.

He just stared at her, weighing in his mind what she had just revealed. What exactly _did_ she feel for him?

A pained grunt startled him out of his thoughts, watching as the blonde pressed against her stomach.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, getting up from his chair quickly.

She put her hand up, smiling lightly.

“It’s the baby, they’re kicking, everything’s alright.”

Hissing again, she pushed against the same spot where the pain apparently radiated from.

“Calm down,” She whispered.

Levi just watched as she took breaths, and talked some more to her belly, voice low and soft, touch tentative.

After a few minutes, she sat in the chair, closest to the door.

“Kicking at this stage is normal, and becoming more and more prominent. Not to mention more and more _uncomfortable_. Talking to them helps though.”

He listened, absorbing the information, not knowing how to respond.

There weren’t many babies he knew in the Underground. Less so in the Survey core.

Clearing his throat, he looked down.

“Do you need money? Clothes? You’ll be living with me, and I’ll provide whatever you need.”

She shook her head.

“U-Um, Matthew has been helping in the clothing department. He’s helped me purchase a few garments, here and there.”

At the sound of the other mans voice, Levi felt his fist clench.

“You’ve been around him?” He snapped, cursing himself, the _look_ on her face after he did so portraying _hurt_.

Then anger.

“He’s my friend. And he’s been helpful. I didn’t know being around other men was banned.”

The raven-haired man tried to hold back the _possessiveness_ that clutched his mind, but he just _couldn’t_.

“So, he hasn’t touched you?”

Glowering, her nostrils flared, but she shook her head.

“I don’t think he’s looking to _fuck_ a pregnant woman carrying another man’s child.”

And damnit, Levi _tried_ to control what he said next…but, alas.

“How do I know it’s not his child?”

Silence.

Stunning, _stretching_ silence.

And in a split moment, she was across the room, slapping him across the jaw.

Okay, he deserved that.

“How dare you!” She yelled.

Levis fingers touched the spot where she struck him and pulled them back to observe if there was any damage.

None.

“If you _ever_ insinuate again that I’d sleep around, I’ll make sure you never see me or this child ever again!”

He glared at her, standing up now to _stare_ her down.

“You will not strike me again. I allowed it the first time, and this time as well, but you will _not_ do it again,” He hissed, his blue-grey eyes flashing.

Pinching her lips, she moved closer to him, well, as close as she physically could.

“Or.you’ll.what?”

Even pregnant, he was dealing with a stubborn little bitch. However, Levi couldn’t just put her in her place like he did before.

Or…could he?

Her pupils were dilated as she watched him breath deeply with anger, and he smirked, reaching out quickly to _roughly_ grab her chin.

She gasped, eyes widening as he squeezed her flesh.

Then, he ran his hand down to her throat, squeezing tightly, then walking her into the wall behind them, none too gently.

“P-Please,” She whimpered.

Then, her hands were _everywhere_ , fingers plucking at his trousers, biting her lip.

“I need to…todays been… _please_ , sir, _Captain_.” She whimpered, reaching lower, hiking up her dress.

Levi allowed her movement, watching as she shoved the dress over her shoulders and flung it away. Her bra was next…Only leaving white, lace stockings behind.

She leaned against the wall, body a shuddering mess.

Levi felt like all the blood in his body had migrated south, leaving him in an almost _dizzy_ state.

The _sight_ of her, swollen with his child made him reach out and grab her tresses, forcing her eyes to meet his.

“I’ll ask once more and never again. Has he **touched** you?” He demanded her, the two of them nose to nose.

She quivered, but shook her head.

“No sir, **no.** Only you.”

Nodding, feeling his chest start to rise and fall quicker with each passing second, he looked down at her swollen breasts.

Reaching low, his hands closed over the globes, eliciting a deep groan from the younger woman.

He plucked at her nipples, listening as she moaned and arched into his touch.

“Please,” She begged.

His nostrils flared as he stared into her hazy orbs.

“Get on the bed, brat,” He hissed.

Giving her a light shove forwards, she regained feeling in her shaky limbs and crawled onto the bed, leaning back against the pillows.

Levi smirked, shrugging off the top layers of his outfit.

Gasping, she trailed her eyes down his abdominals, watching as they flexed and moved with his body.

“Gosh,” She whimpered, moving her hand down to play with her swollen clit.

“Did I say you could touch yourself, you little bitch?”

Her hips bucked at the derogatory term.

“N-No. I’m _burning_ up sir, **please**.”

Little tears started to build in her eyes and Levi had to reach down to grip his manhood tightly, feeling it _throb_ at her reaction.

Jesus.

Getting an idea, he smirked in her direction.

“Touch yourself then, whore, if you’re gagging for it so much,” He commanded, taking a seat at the desk again, watching as her hand darted to her wet womanhood.

Fuck.

“Spread your lips, I want to see _everything_ ,” He mumbled, feeling his cock throb in the confines of his pants.

Whimpering, she listened.

Levi _groaned_ , the wetness spread over her nether lips.

“What do I do now…daddy?”

He almost came, almost shot off like an inexperienced teenager at the name she just called him.

**Fuck.**

“Stick two fingers in. We’ll start with two, but you’re so we I’m sure you could fit four in there. Right, slut?”

Moaning, she nodded, wedging two fingers inside herself gingerly.

“Remember your word?” He mumbled, squeezing the base of his cock.

She nodded, huffing when her fingers were finally sheathed.

“Now, move them the way I did when I touched that spot that made you come,” He demanded, voice authoritative.

She did exactly what he said, her swollen belly trembling with every thrust of her hand.

Shit.

He honestly wasn’t sure how long he could hold out for.

“I-I used to think about this when I’d fuck myself with my fingers. I would t-think about you holding me down, _forcing_ me to take it as rough or _hard_ as you wanted.”

Levi’s nostrils flared.

Damn it all.

“Stop.” He grit out, pleasure winding around the base of his spine.

She did, pulling her fingers out, her hole clenching and unclenching on air.

Almost flinging himself out of the chair, he made his way to her, running his hand over the beautiful swell of her belly.

“Daddy wants to taste you.” He muttered, pushing against the front of his trousers again.

“Oh God!” She gasped, curling a hand into his hair, as he feasted on her clit.

God, she was sweet.

“I want you to f-fuck me, _please_?” Arching her back, shoving herself harder against his talented mouth.

Levi pulled away, reaching into his pants to grab out his dick.

This wouldn’t take long.

Grabbing her left ankle, he set it on his shoulder, lining up with her opening and pushing through.

Sweet fuck, she was tight.

“Yes!” She cried out, shoving her hips down harder and harder into his.

Grunting, he ran his hand over her stomach, his cock twitching at the rush of possessive feelings that almost touch his breath away.

Pistoning his hips, he moved faster, reaching up and twisting her nipples.

She shrieked, but pushed her breasts harder into his grip.

“H-Harder, please, _harder_.”

Snarling, he responded to her request.

“I’m coming!” She yelled, gripping onto his shoulders, like he was her only lifeline.

Her walls shuddered around him, cutting off his breath entirely as his come shot out of him.

”FUCK!”

“Did I hurt you?” He whispered, noticing how _red_ and swollen her nipples were.

Smirking lightly, she shook her head, eyes drifting closed.

“No. It all felt amazing. I really needed that.” She mumbled, turning her face to the side.

Levi nodded, and watched as she drifted off , wanting to snap at her to get off his bed and take a shower.

But, she looked _peaceful_ , her pale features soft.

And today had been hard.

Sighing, he grabbed a blanket and draped it over her, turning to take his own shower.

**Four days later** :

“How was your time off?” Erwin questioned as he watched the younger male sit in his office.

Levi didn’t respond though, just stared.

Finally, he set his features into a stony grimace.

“Do you find amusement messing around with peoples lives? Does it bring you some kind of _sick_ fulfillment?”

The blonde had the good grace to look _confused_ for a moment, then a flash of realization hit his features.

Sighing, he sat back.

“Now, Levi. I wasn’t 100% sure. The only clue that she _might_ have been is that she passed out and got sick afterwards. That could be symptoms regarding damn near anything.”

Silence.

He looked slightly ashamed, wincing at the end of his sentence.

Unlike him.

“If that were so, why didn’t you tell me you had a suspicion then? Are you so set on using me to further your own agenda that you would keep something so important from me?”

The blonde winced again, hm, that was becoming a trend.

“I thought maybe you should find out on your own. That’s why I sent you to Mitras.”

Silence.

Levi rubbed his temples, feeling a headache start to bloom.

“Don’t keep anything else from me. I’m serious. One more stunt like the one you tried to pull, and I’m out.”

Erwin seemed to take in the threat with a neutral expression, but nodded after a few seconds of mulling.

“She’ll also be staying in my quarters. Her mother kicked her out of their home after an altercation. Besides, it wasn’t safe for her to stay there.”

Silence.

“This isn’t exactly the place for a pregnant woman, Levi.” Erwin stated, tapping a finger against his desk.

The raven-haired man only raised a brow.

“I think it’s the best place, as far as I’m concerned, there’s doctors, and free board. I can’t afford to set up a home right now.”

The commander sighed, but nodded.

“I can only allow it until she gives birth.”

Nodding, Levi stood from his chair.

“Understood. My pay will need to have an advancement as well, if I plan to settle elsewhere. I don’t think that should be a problem, I’ve never asked for any pay up until this point.”

Erwin flipped through a stack of small papers.

“I’ve actually been working on that for you. Your earnings will double and I won’t take any cuts for board, or gear.”

That was _surprisingly_ generous of Erwin.

Very unlike him.

Was he up to something?

Levi furrowed his eyebrows in question, but nodded all the same.

He’d be sure to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

Saluting softly, he turned and left the room, going to find Hange to discuss the events of the little cadets pregnancy.


End file.
